


A Butler and A Lady

by Kitsune_Akumu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Akumu/pseuds/Kitsune_Akumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the anime as closely as possible. If you haven't watched the anime, you may get lost. If anyone would like to follow my status on writing and updates or even make requests for future projects, you can follow me on Facebook by searching @Kitsune.Akumu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Name: Eve

Race: Half Cat Demon

Age: 17

Breast Size: DDD

Looks: Long black hair down to her waist, bright yellow eyes, fluffy black cat ears, and a long fluffy black cat tail

Eve is a half cat demon. Her mother was a noble woman forced into an arranged marriage. Her husband was abusive and angry that she could not bear him a child. He was greedy, and deceitful. He made a contract with a demon to protect him from his enemies. His wife fell for the demon and had countless affairs with him. She found out she was pregnant, and was too far to abort the child without taking out her entire womb. She had the child in secret, and left the newborn baby on the steps of the Phantomhive manor.

Eve was found by Tanaka and taken to Lord Vincent Phantomhive. He was shocked to see the child had fluffy cat ears and a small tail. He took the child and inspected her, and when she opened her eyes and smiled, he decided then that he would keep the child. He took her to Rachel, his wife, and she fell in love with the baby as soon as she held her. They both decided to raise her as their own child, and named her Eve.

When Eve was five years old, Rachel found out she was pregnant with Ciel. Eve was curious and amazed as she watched Rachel's stomach grow, and felt the baby kick. Eve loved to help her take care of the new baby. Even though she was different, they treated her as if she were their child. They loved both of them. When they were killed, Ciel formed a contract with Sebastian.

When Sebastian comes to work for Ciel, he meets Eve, and realizes that she is his mate. What will happen when she finds out that she is his mate, and he will do anything to have her. Will he be able to gain her trust, and her love, or will she run away? And what happens when other's meet her, and seem to be taken with her as well? How will Sebastian feel when he experiences new emotions such as jealousy, and love?


	2. Her Butler, Able

“ _It looks like a storm is coming.” Vincent turned to his wife and smiled, “Yes, it does seem strange though.” “Really, how?” “I'm not sure, it just doesn't feel natural to me.” That's when the first crack of lightning lit up the night sky. There was a slow, loud knock at the front doors. “Tanaka, please go see who that is.” Tanaka walked down the staircase and into the foyer. There was another knock at the door as Tanaka slowly opened the door. There was no one there. He was about to close the door when he heard a strange cry. He looked to see a small baby curled up in a small basket, crying. “Oh my, where in the world did you come from?” He gently picked up the baby and carried her to the master of the home. “Lord Phantomhive, it seems that someone has left a child, unattended, on your front steps.” Vincent stood and walked towards Tanaka and the squirming bundle in his arms. The baby was crying, and squirming. He took the child from him, and when he held the baby, he watched as it's tiny fist grabbed his shirt, curled into his chest, and started to fall asleep. He felt his heart melt slightly, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to give up the child. He carried the baby to his wife. “Rachel, look.” She turned and was shocked to see the child. She stood and rushed to her husband and looked at the baby. “There's a note.” She gently took the note and read, “Dear Phantomhive residence, please take care of me. My name is Eve, and I am all alone. I need a loving home, and hoped that you would be that for me.” “Is there a signature?” “No, there is no name or clue as to who left her.” Rachel held her arms out and took the child and held her close to her heart. Her eyes softened and she smiled, “Eve. Oh, Vincent, she's perfect.” “What's this?” They both looked to see two small, black, fluffy ears poking out on top of her head, and a tiny black tail swishing behind her. “I don't think she's human.” “Even so, we can't just abandon her, there's no telling what will happen to her just because she's different.” “You're right. The choice is up to you, do you want to keep her?” “Yes.” That was the night that I became Eve Phantomhive._

_ “Mommy, is there really a baby in there?” Mom smiled and laughed, “Yes sweetheart.” “How did it get there?” “Don't worry, I'll tell you when you get older, okay?” “Okay mommy.” I hugged mom and rubbed her stomach. My baby brother or sister was supposed to be in there. “Hello sweetheart.” I spun around and smiled, “Daddy!” I ran into his open arms and he picked me up and held me. ”Have you been a good girl for mom?” “Yea, and mommy told me she has a baby in her tummy, and that I'm gonna be a big sister.” Dad seemed shocked by the news and looked towards mom as she nodded her head. He smiled and walked towards her. He sat me down next to her and hugged us both.  _

_ “Can I hold him?” I looked to mom as she lay in a hospital bed and held a tiny blue blanket. “Of course, come here and sit down next to me.” I did as I was told and watched as she layed the baby in my arms. He looked at me and smiled. “Hi, my name's Eve. I'm your big sister now.” I turned to mom, “Mommy, what's his name?” “Ciel.” Dad watched us from the end of the bed and smiled. “Mommy, can I help you take care of him?” “Of course, your his big sister, I'm going to need you to help me.” “Okay.”  _

_ “Come on Eve, you'll never catch us.” Mom and dad watched as I played tag with Ciel and Elizabeth. “You'll never escape me.” I was always at home since mom and dad didn't want me to go anywhere alone. They said people would be mean to me. But, I was happy, and spent many days playing with Ciel and Lizzy. “Aunt Angelina, play with us.” “Oh, I don't think I should.” “Please.” “Okay, come on Rachel, let's play London Bridge.” Mom and auntie held hands and stretched their arms out straight in front of them. Lizzy, Ciel, and I were supposed to run under the bridge before it fell on us. “London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady.” This continued until the bridge fell and Ciel was caught.  _

_ “Alright Eve, we are going to have a tutor come to teach you.” ”But daddy, what if they don't like me?” “Don't worry princess, if anything happens, just tell me, okay.” “Okay daddy.” I sat in the foyer and waited until there was a knock on the door. Tanaka answered, and a strange man walked in. I felt afraid of him, but I didn't know why. Something seemed strange about him, and I felt the fear slowly seep into my veins. I held onto dad's hand tighter as he walked towards us. “Ms. Eve, I am Martell, and I will be your tutor.” I whimpered and hid my face in dad's arm. “You'll have to excuse her, she is terribly shy.” “Most children are. Now Ms. Eve, it's time to begin your lesson.” He walked towards the stairs and dad lightly nudged me into his direction. I followed him, but my body stayed on edge the whole time. “Now let's begin with French.”  _

_ Mommy always made sure I wore a bonnet to hide my ears from other people. She said that other people wouldn't understand, and they would be mean to me. I always wore my bonnet during lessons with Martell just like mommy told me to do. “Ms. Eve, please remove your bonnet.” “I can't.” “Why not?” “Mommy told me not to.” “It is rude to wear your bonnet during an important ceremony, and that is the setting for today’s lesson.” “No, I can't.” Martell stalked towards me and pulled my bonnet off. I whimpered and quickly covered my ears with my hands. “Ms. Eve, stop this nonsense at once!” He grabbed my hands and pulled them from my head, revealing my ears. He stared at them in shock and dropped my hands. “Daddy!” I could hear footsteps rushing towards the door, and watched as the door swung open to reveal mom and dad. I rushed to mom and hid my face in her dress. I could tell dad was angry. “What do you think you're doing!” Martell stared at me curiously, but I could see the greed hidden in his eyes. “Very interesting, what is she exactly?” “That's none of your damn business.” “Sir, I'm sorry, I did not know.” “No one can know about this.” “Of course sir, I would never tell anyone.” I could sense the lie pouring from him. He was planning something. “Now, if you don't mind, I would like to continue the lesson.” Dad was hesitant, but slowly left with mom. “Now, where were we?”  _

_ Fire everywhere. I could hardly see, the heat was so intense. I ran to the study, “Mom, Dad!” I could see blood around the chairs they sat in, and knew they were more than likely dead. I turned when I heard footsteps to see Ciel running towards the room. I grabbed him before he could see and ran through the house. He screamed and I knew he must have caught a glimpse of the scene. I was running when I heard the ceiling cracking, 'I have to hurry before the whole house falls on us!' I was almost to the stairs when a large beam from the ceiling fell and caught my side. I could feel the searing pain from my flesh that was more than likely burning. I could feel blood seeping from the wound and knew it not only burned me, but cut me as well. “Sissy, you're hurt!” “Don't worry, it's just a scratch.” If only that were the truth. My vision grew blurry as I raced down the stairs. I tried to open the door, but the wood had expanded and the door was wedged shut. The smoke was becoming too much for me to handle, and I ripped off a piece of my dress. “Here, cover your nose and mouth with this.” Ciel did what I said, and I continued trying to open the door. 'I can't let Ciel die, not like this!' The stairs collapsed and fanned the flames further into our direction. Ciel clung to my dress and wept. “Ciel, stand back!” I took a few steps back and ran to the door, and threw my body against the door. I could feel the pain from my side intensify, but I didn't care. I continued to do that over, and over, and over again. The last time I slid to the floor. I couldn't breathe. My eyes and throat burned from the smoke, and the heat hurt my face. I shakingly stood up again, stepped back as far as possible, and ran as fast as I could into the door. The wood finally gave way and I fell through the door. Ciel quickly ran out after me and sat next to me. I noticed a shadowy figure walking towards us, and when it got closer, I realized that it was Martell. “Well, even with the damages, I'm sure they will still love to have you.” With the oxygen quickly flooding my lungs, I felt lightheaded. I watched as he bent down, and threw my body over his shoulder, and then grabbed Ciel's arm. I felt completely helpless and then my vision went black. _

_ “Are you sure that you wish to form the contract. Once it is done, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach.” “I don't care, paradise was far from my reach to begin with.” “I must ask to be sure you understand the consequences. Is this truly what you want?” “I WANT IT!”  _

“Time to wake up mi'lady.” Meyrin tied back the currents, allowing the sunlight to shine through my window. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. 'Why must she wake me up like that?' I felt her grab the blanket from me, and pull it from my grasp. I opened my eyes to see her grinning at me. “Fine, I'm up.” I stood and allowed her to remove my gown, and begin to dress me for the day. I looked in the mirror, catching a glimpse of the scar that ran from the back of my shoulder, to my hip bone. 'A reminder of that night for as long as I live.' She brushed my long black hair so it hung in loose curls down to my hips. She applied light makeup to my face, and a small spritz of perfume. “That will be all Meyrin, thank you.” “Of course mi'lady.” I didn't care to wear a bonnet, or conceal my tail from them. They all knew, and it didn't seem to bother them. I walked down the hall and towards the staircase. The house has been rebuilt exactly as it once was before the fire. Ciel was expecting a guest today. It was a man from the Funtom toy company in India. They were supposed to have a meeting and discuss business. “Good morning Bard.” He turned and grinned, “Mornin' my lady.” “Please, I've told all of you, just call me Eve.” He blushed slightly, “Well then, mornin' Eve.” “Eve!” I turned in time to be pulled into a hug by Finny. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. “Good morning Finny!” “Finny!” He jumped and released me. “Mr. Sebastian!” “We are having a guest today.” That caught everyone's attention, “A guest!” 'When did Meyrin walk in here?' “Finny I need you to tend the garden, Meyrin, wash the table cloths, and Bard, go to the market and retrieve these items.” They all jumped into action and ran from the room, leaving us alone. I was always nervous around Sebastian. For some reason I would get these strange feelings in the pit of my stomach when we were in the same room. Ever since he started working for us, I have been having very surreal dreams about him. I shouldn't feel like this towards him or even think like this, but I can't control it. “My Lady.” He walked towards me and caught my hand, bringing it up to his face to kiss the back of my hand. I felt the blush creeping towards my face. “Sebastian.” He smirked, and I felt my stomach twist and a rush of sensations towards my core, and had to fight the urge to press my legs tighter together. He always had this effect on me, and I never understood why. He was defiantly attractive, with long black hair, and reddish brown eyes. He was tall and had a lean form, that had just enough muscle to catch a woman's attention without being too much. His black suite only complimented his form even more, and gave him a dark appearance. “I'm going to go check on Ciel.” I quickly turned and walked as quickly as possible from the room, and could feel his eyes watching me as I left.

Sebastian's POV

I chuckled lightly to myself as I watched Eve escape from the room. I knew that was only an excuse to retreat from the room. Being a demon, my senses are stronger than a human's, and I could smell her arousal as I smirked to her and kissed her hand. She was only half demon, so she wouldn't understand yet. I smiled to myself as I began to prepare everything for this evening. She didn't realize yet that she was my mate, but I knew it from the moment I met her. She was mine. I would be the only one to ever have that effect on her. I don't like sharing what's mine, and when I saw Finny hugging her, I had to restrain myself from pulling her from him. I won't tell her what she is to me yet, but soon I will tell her everything. I chuckled more thinking about her. It's a bit surprising that my little mate is so innocent and shy. She was only 17, so she was maturing into her demon abilities, along with the senses that came with it, as well as her desire to be with her mate. When she's 18, I will claim her as mine.

Eve's POV

“Good morning Ciel, how are you?” “Hello Eve, I'm slightly frustrated.” “Why is that?” “The man from the Indian factory has sold the factory behind my back, and believes that I remain ignorant about the exchange.” “Then why is he coming here to talk about the factory?” “Probably trying to take money from me for the factory that he doesn't even have anymore.” Ciel is 12 years old, but he defiantly doesn't act his age. Since father passed, Ciel was named as the head of the Phantomhive estate, being the only male heir to the fortune. “So, what are you going to do about him?” “Show him our Phantomhive hospitality.” Judging by the smirk on Ciel's face, he had something planned. I left the room as Ciel called for Sebastian, and started down the stairs when I heard an explosion from the kitchen. 'Oh no!' I quickly ran to the kitchen to find Bard holding a flamethrower and all of the food was scorched. “Bard! What happened?” “I was trying to cook dinner.” I saw Finny run into the room and he looked as if he were about to cry, along with Meyrin who had somehow managed to crack her glasses. Everyone was stressing out and panicking, and then, “What happened!?” Everyone froze and turned to see Sebastian standing in the doorway. “I used extra strength weed killer, and it leaked and killed everything in the garden!” “I was reaching for the fancy dining set we use for guests, and the cabinet tipped over and I fell and broke me glasses!” “There was a lot of meat to cook so I used me flamethrower.” “We're sorry!” I watched as Sebastian tried to think of a way to save the night. 'Good luck.' He looked over towards Tanaka and took his cup, “Okay, I believe we can still save the night as long as everyone follows my instructions carefully.”

“Mr. Sebastian, found 'em!” I turned to see Meyrin running towards us with boxes stacked in her arms. “No, Meyrin, wait!” It was too late as her foot caught on the rug and she fell, throwing the boxes from her arms and towards the ground. Sebastian caught all of the boxes as Meyrin fell face first into his chest. “Oh, honestly, how many times have I told you not to run in the manor.” I felt a pang of jealousy and anger and couldn't catch the growl in time as it rose from my chest. Everyone seemed to look at me except Meyrin who was in her own little world. I quickly coughed and blushed to try to cover up the growl. I could see Sebastian smirk in my direction as his eyes held some type of hidden emotion that I couldn't decipher. “Alright, listen up, I will take over from here, now please be careful, very careful, not to ruin anything tonight.” “He said it twice.” “That's serious.” Meyrin was still in her own little world.

As Bard, Finny, and Meyrin left, Sebastian placed the boxes down onto the table. I started to open the door to leave, only to see a hand push the door back closed. I turned to see Sebastian leaning over me, smirking. “My lady, are you alright?” “Yes, I'm fine.” 'No, I'm not, your standing so close to me, how can I be alright right now?' “You do know what I am, and you also know of the contract between your brother and I.” “Yes.” “Well then, you must also realize that because of me being a demon, that my senses are far superior to any human's.” 'No.' “Really, well that's interesting.” “Yes, especially when I can smell you.” I felt the blush creeping from my neck hit my cheeks full force. “What do you mean?” “I can smell your body's reaction to me, and I must say, that I find it rather irresistible.” “Wh-Why me?” “Because my dear lady, you are mine.” “What do you mean?” “You are not completely human, you are a half demon.” “Yes.” “Demons have a specific match to them, they are mates, and you my dear, are my mate.” “But, that's impossible! There's no way I could be a mate. You said it yourself, I'm only half demon.” “Demons don't only find their mates in other demons, they can be human as well, or in your case, a combination of the two.” “I don't believe you. That doesn't even make since. You don't love me, so how can you claim that I am your mate?” “Mates aren't found by love, they are genetically matched, and every demon only ever has one mate.” “No. I don't want someone that is forced to be with me, I want someone to love me, and I want to love them. I don't care if you are my mate, I refuse, I will only ever be with someone out of love, even if the person I end up loving isn't my mate, then so be it.” With that, I left the room.

'The nerve of that man! I don't care how my body reacts, it's just lust. I can control my body, and I refuse to go along with this whole “mates” thing.' I was livid after the conversation between Sebastian and I. I should probably speak to Ciel, but I don't want to worry him, especially with a guest coming tonight. I decided to stay in the library and read some of the books until the guest arrives.

I looked outside as I heard horses and a carriage arriving. I quickly walked downstairs and into the foyer after securely tying my bonnet and making sure that my ears and tail were covered. Sebastian led the man into the manor and I stepped towards them and curtsied. “Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. I hope you enjoy your stay here.” He stared at me, took my hand, and placed a tender kiss on the back of my hand. “My lady, your generosity is too much. You flatter a simple business man such as myself with the mere presence of your breath taking beauty.” I blushed slightly and giggled, “You're too kind sir.” I could see Sebastian glare at the man that still held my hand. “Well, we wouldn't want to keep the young lord waiting, if you will please follow me.” He quickly led the man away from me and towards Ciel's study. “What was that about?” “I'm not sure Finny.” “Ye think he was jealous?” “Of course not, why would he feel the need to be jealous of him? He was only being nice.” “I don't believe so mi'lady, I think that man has his eye on you.” “No, you're just imagining things.” I turned towards Bard, “Shouldn't you be in the kitchen cutting that meat?” “Oh yea!”

“Dinner is served.” “This is dinner, a pile of raw beef?” “This sir, is donbury, a traditional Japanese dish that is served in thanks to someone who has worked hard and is respected. That sir, is donbury.” “Oh my!” I silently ate with Ciel as the man quickly started to eat his. 'He doesn't seem to have any table manners.' “This wine has been specifically chosen to compliment the beef.” Meyrin just stood there with the bottle and nodded. “Meyrin, pour the wine.” She blushed and started to shakily walk to the table with the bottle. 'What is she doing?' She seemed to be distracted and nervous, and then, she poured the wine right onto the white table cloth. We were all shocked and I could hear Finny, “Meyrin stop, can't you see you're spillin' the wine!” The wine continued to pour onto the table until it was about to fall into the man's lap. That's when Sebastian grabbed the table cloth and pulled it from the table, without disturbing anything that was on the table. When the man finally finished he was shocked, “Hey, where did the table cloth go?!” “A spec of dirt, most unsightly, I had it removed as not to disturb us.” “Ah, lord Phantomhive, you must tell me where you find these servants of yours.” “He is nothing special, he only acted as any servant of mine.” “Yes sir, for you see I am simply one hell of a butler.” Ciel looked towards Sebastian, and I felt a slight shiver of excitement race down my spine from the look on his face. Sebastian looked at me from the corner of his eye, and I fought the blush. He said he could smell my scent when he 'excited' me, and it seems that he caught a scent of it just now. He turned with the cloth and left.

After dinner, I returned to the library to be alone. This was the one place in the manor I felt truly peaceful. I loved to read, and spent most of my time reading the books in this library, specifically romance novels. Those books are what first peaked my interest in love. Since then, it has been my dream to have a 'fairy tale romance' where I meet the perfect man for me and fall in love. But ever since my talk with Sebastian, that dream has been unraveling around me. I can't forget what he said about mates, and that they aren't from love, but from a more primal, instinctual level. I could feel my heart constrict at the fact that I may never experience love like I wanted. I walked to the back of the library and found my favorite romance novel. I had read it so many times that I had nearly memorized every line in the book, but no matter how many times I read it, I fell in love with the characters all over again. I sat in my chair in the back corner of the library and began reading it over again from the beginning.

I was half way through my novel when I heard something fall and a scream. I jumped up from my chair and ran to see what happened. “His leg, it's turned 'round.” “What happened!” “Our guest, something happened!” I watched as he freaked out after looking at the painting that Finny and Bard were moving and start to crawl away. “Sir wait!” I walked after him, but stopped short when I saw him crawl toward Sebastian. I hid around the corner and listened, “Sir, are you alright?” The man didn't respond, instead he started to crawl away, “Come now, you've lost a leg remember, now you can only move half the number of spaces.” 'Is he toying with him?' I watched as the man crawled into the kitchen, and Sebastian followed. “You were so excited you couldn’t even wait for dessert to come out of the oven.” “The oven?! Let me out, Please!” I watched Sebastian talk to him and lock the oven shut. I held in a scream and ran to my room. 'How could he do that? How could anyone be so cruel, and he thinks that I would ever willingly be his?' I heard a knock on the door and stifled a scream, “My lady, I've brought a piece of dessert for you.” “No thank you.” “My lady, I insist.” “And I decline.” I heard him turning the knob and smirked, “My lady, please unlock the door.” “No.” I heard the lock click somehow, and I raced to the door to lock it back, but it swung open right in front of me to reveal Sebastian's glare. “My lady, you should stop acting like a child.” “I told you I didn't want any dessert, and I had the door locked, that was supposed to be a clear sign to go away and leave me alone!” Sebastian stepped into the room and shut the door. I backed away, but kept him in my sight at all times. “Why are you acting like this so suddenly?” “Why did you burn our guest in the oven!?” He seemed shocked and then seemed sad, “So, you saw that?” “Of course I did! How could you do that!?” “My lady, I was only protecting the young master and you.” “You could have thrown him out, you didn't have to cook him alive!” “I would never do that, the taste would be dreadful.” “That's not the point and you know it! You hated that man since he came into this house. You burned him because you wanted to! Admit it!” “My lady, you must understand,” “No, I don't have to understand anything, you are a hateful and evil man, and you burned him because you wanted to! Admit it right now!” “I burned him because he deserved it! He touched you, and I could smell the lust pouring from him the moment he laid eyes on you! He wanted to take you, and I wasn't going to let him take what's mine!” “I'm not yours!” “Keep telling yourself that, but I can smell your reaction; you want me, and I can be a patient man. But as I told you before, I don't share what's mine. You are still coming into your demon abilities, and when you turn 18, you will understand the need for your mate. You will crave to be with your mate, and you will do anything to have him. I am your mate, and you are mine!” “How do I know you're not lying! How do I know any of what your saying is true?!” “You will learn.” With that, he left my room. I changed into my night gown, crawled into bed, and cried until I finally fell asleep.


	3. Her Butler, Strongest

I stood next to Ciel's chair as he talked with some questionable people. He was discussing a drug problem that was circling in London. He seemed to be taunting them more than discussing, but that's just how Ciel is. They were playing a game of pool while they spoke, and Ciel had skipped two turns already. Auntie Red spoke up, “It's your move Ciel.” “I'll wait.” “You're going to skip again?” “I prefer not to shoot unless it's to win.” “That confidence will be your undoing kid.” I could tell the man detested my brother, most likely out of jealousy. He was slightly overweight, and had some left over food on his face from lunch. A blonde man with many piercings and a long scar across his nose, Azzurro Vanel, shot and knocked the eight ball into the pocket. Ciel stood and walked to the pool table before hopping onto the side of it and setting up his shot. He took the shot and knocked all of the balls into the pockets, effectively winning the game, “Am I undone?” . Azzurro seemed slightly pissed off over losing to a child, but I didn't care. I didn't like him. He had constantly been sending me vulgar looks and suggestive signs all night thinking he was 'wooing' me. After Ciel had won the game, they started to discuss the final pieces of information from the meeting, and I walked out of the room. I felt like someone was watching me, but ignored the feeling as I turned to walk into my room to freshen up after being in that room with them.

“Grell, you could learn a few things from Sebastian here.” I could hear the longing in Auntie Red's voice as she spoke, and when she started to rub Sebastian's butt, I growled deeply and loudly. Ciel quickly spoke and stopped Auntie Red before she could hear me, but I knew Sebastian had heard me. He glanced in my direction and smirked. I glared and walked from the room, only to find Bard, Finny, and Meyrin running around, trying to catch the mice. My mood quickly shifted as I laughed at how ridiculous they looked. I watched as Sebastian stalked forward and caught the mice quickly before dropping them into a net. “Now, please take care of this.” With that he walked to the kitchen.

I walked to Ciel's office to thank him for earlier. As I walked in, I saw a strange man with his arm around Ciel's face, and Ciel's limp body. I gasped, which cause the man to turn. He dropped Ciel and caught me before I could run. He placed his arm over my mouth so I couldn't scream, effectively gagging me with his forearm, and I could feel myself slowly pass out from lack of oxygen. I stretched my hand towards the door as my vision blurred, 'Sebastian', with that, I passed out completely.

I slowly came to and noticed my hands were strapped behind my back, and my legs were strapped together. I turned to see Ciel was beaten and slightly bloody. He kept taunting the man and smiled sweetly. The man kicked him in the face and Ciel fell to the floor, unconscious. “Ciel!” “Ah, it's nice to see you're finally awake.” “What did you do!? Why did you kidnap us!?” “I was only intending to kidnap the boy, but you my dear, were an added bonus.” “Let us go now!” He slapped me and I could feel my cheek growing warm from the impact. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him, “You have a lot of spunk. I think I will keep you for myself.” I snatched my face from his grasp, earning me a harder slap to the same cheek. I whimpered as I felt my skin burn and knew that I would more than likely have a bruise. He picked up the phone and gave orders before slamming it down. He stalked towards me before lifting me by my arms and slamming my back into the wall. I whimpered in pain as he held me to the wall and leaned into my face. I could smell the hard whiskey on his breath and the smoke from the cigar he had stomped out, “You will not disrespect me or else I will make this more painful than it is going to be.” My eyes widened in shock and I started to thrash and fight as one hand slid from my shoulder to just above my breast. I felt tears rising to my eyes and my blood froze from fear as I realized exactly what he intended to do. “ **Sebastian!** ”

Someone called on the phone before he could slide his hand lower, and he growled before letting me slide to the floor. He picked up the phone before freezing. “You bastard, I'll kill you!” He slammed the phone down before ordering his men to stand guard around the mansion. Azzurro ran over towards us, pulled his gun out, grabbed Ciel and waited. I could hear people screaming and gunfire. It suddenly went silent and I could hear footsteps walking towards the room. The doors flung open to reveal Sebastian. I could feel warmth flooding through my once cold veins, warming my blood, as my heart began to beat slightly faster. I could feel a slight wetness on my cheek, and realized that I was bleeding. I could hardly find the strength to speak, but finally I whispered, “Sebastian.” He turned to me and I could see the fury and anger as he took in my beaten cheek, but he kept the anger tucked away. “Oh my, it seems you've gotten yourselves in quite a mess.” “Enough, hand over the goods or I'll kill him!” Sebastian started walking forward before pulling something from his pocket, “Here is what you asked for” that's when I heard the gunshot. I saw blood fly from Sebastian's head as bullets started to rain upon him and slam through his body. “ **Sebastian! No!** ” My breath left my body as my eyes scanned his lifeless body on the floor. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate and I started struggling against my binds. I growled and cried out as I struggled more. I felt fangs and claws emerge as I continued to thrash. Azzurro watched me in fear, “What the hell are you!?” “Doesn't matter what I am because you're gonna die soon.” His eyes widened and he began to panic before turning the gun in my direction, “Stop struggling or I'll shoot!” I continued to fight and hiss and that's when I felt the sting of the bullet penetrating my thigh. I screamed and suddenly all of the energy I felt before faded away and I was left sitting there, biting my lip to keep from crying as the blood dripped down my thigh onto the floor. He turned back to Ciel and used his gun to remove Ciel's eye patch. “Sebastian, how long do you expect to play dead?” “Not very long sir.” I watched as Sebastian seemed to float up before coughing up the bullets. “I do believe these are yours.” He slung the bullets and they flew through the gun men before they fell to the floor, dead. Sebastian began to walk towards Azzurro, “Don't step any closer, or else I'll shoot him.” “Sebastian, why aren't you doing anything? Are you breaking our contract?” “Of course not sir, but if I step any closer, he'll kill you. You know what you must do in order for me to save you.” “Sebastian, this is an order, save us now!” “Certainly sir.”

I heard the gun fire and turned to see Sebastian drop the bullet into Azzurro's pocket. His arm twisted unnaturally, forcing him to release Ciel. Sebastian snapped my binds and ripped a strip of his ruined tail coat, and tied it around my wounded thigh. He then lifted Ciel and placed him in a chair before snapping his binds as well. “Come, be my bodyguard. I'll pay you twice as well with all the alcohol and women you could want!” “I have no need for such pitiful possessions. I am simply, one hell of a butler.” His eyes began to glow as black feathers began to seemingly fall from the ceiling. He removed his glove and held up his hand, “With this mark, when my master calls, I shall always answer.” The feathers seemed to caress my body and sooth me as I felt myself drift off slightly. I heard Azzurro scream, and jolted back awake. I looked around to see no one except Ciel and Sebastian. I shakingly stood up and walked slowly towards Sebastian who was holding a sleeping Ciel. Sebastian turned to me and said, “Let's go home.” I nodded and followed him out of the mansion and towards home.

I was laying in my room on my bed in pain from my leg. I could hear footsteps and soon there was knocking at my door, “Come in.” The door opened and Sebastian walked in carrying a few medical supplies. He kneeled down beside my bed, “I need to clean the wound on your leg my lady.” I looked at him and waited until, “You will need to lift your dress so that I may be able to do so.” I blushed and gently slid my dress up just above my upper thigh where the wound was. Sebastian had removed his gloves and I could feel his bare hands on my leg. I had to retain a slight moan and shiver at the strange sensations that ran through me. He took his time to slowly clean and bandage the wound, and I felt that I would lose my control before he was done. He finally finished and I smoothed back down my dress before watching him inspect my face. His hand reached for my face and I instinctively flinched away from him. I could see the hurt in his eyes as he slowly dropped his hand. I gently reached out and grabbed his hand before pulling it towards my face. He seemed to catch on quickly and took over the rest of the way, and layed his hand gently on my injured cheek. The sensation of his cool skin against my burning cheek was a welcomed one as I leaned into his touch more. I could feel him wipe the blood slightly from my cheek as he placed some cream on the cut and placed a small bandage on my face. I looked into his eyes as he held my cheek and ran his thumb gently across it, “Thank you for saving me and taking care of me.” “Of course, would you ever expect anything less?” “After all that's happened lately, I'm afraid that I'm terribly confused.” “Don't worry my dear, it will all become clear in time, just relax for now.” He took his hand from my face and began to leave until I panicked and grabbed his hand. He seemed surprised and turned to me, “Will you stay with me please, at least until I fall asleep, I don't want to be alone right now.” He smiled gently and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my hair gently as I layed back and smiled until I finally fell into a welcomed sleep.


	4. Her Butler, Omnipotent

I sat in the dining room eating breakfast with Ciel when I heard a horrid scream and what sounded like thunder racing towards us. I looked up to see Grell come flying into the room riding backwards on a runaway tea cart. I watched as the cart plowed into Finny, and a steaming cup of tea fell on him. “Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot!” Auntie Red had somehow convinced Ciel to allow Grell to stay with us to learn how to be a “proper” butler. So far though, he was failing miserably. “Oh I'm terribly sorry! Here, let me wipe it up!” He grabbed a napkin from the table, but grabbed the whole table cloth with it, and pulled the cloth, and the breakfast, from the table. I groaned and held my head as Ciel seemed surprised. “Oh, I don't know how to make up for the trouble I have caused, so I shall atone it with my death.” He pulled a knife out of nowhere and pointed it at his throat. “Whoa, is this guy serious?!” I was slightly nervous until Sebastian stepped forward and placed his hand on Grell's shoulder. “There is no need for such a thing. Think of the mess you would make, it would be troublesome to clean up all of the blood.” “Such kindness.” I could hear Bard mutter, “That was kindness?” 'This guy is desperate.” “Honestly, how could you think to serve the master and lady such weak tea? Here, watch me. One scoop for each person, and one for the pot. Let the boiling water simmer with the tea until it is dark, and then serve.” I sipped my tea, “Much better, thank you Sebastian.” He bowed slightly, “Of course my dear lady.” I smiled and continued to drink. “The young master and I have a few matters to attend to in town, we will be back later.” “May I go with you?” Ciel looked at me before smiling and nodding. I giggled as Sebastian helped me into my coat. I was already wearing my bonnet because of Grell being here, so I was ready to leave.

 

We walked into a small store, “Aw, how sweet, are you here with your parents young lad?” I blushed slightly and opened my fan to slightly hide my blush. Sebastian stepped forward, “We are here to pick up this order.” “Oh, that one, I was wondering who would order such a small walking stick, and had no idea that it was intended for a young boy, Ahh!” The man froze as Sebastian pointed the end of the cane directly to the man's forehead. “Straight as an arrow, a remarkable walking stick. Keep the change.” Sebastian and Ciel had stepped out of the store as I curtsied to the man slightly and apologized before leaving as well. “Honestly, how can you accidentally break a walking stick?” “Yes sir, Finny does need to learn to control his unnatural strength.” The air in London was slightly warmer than usual from the humidity as I fanned myself with my fan. “Look mommy, it's the new Funtom rabbit toy!” I looked over and smiled. I had always wanted to be a mother ever since I watched my mother when she was pregnant with Ciel. I knew she wasn't my birth mother, but she would always be my mother no matter what. I could feel someone's gaze on me so I turned to see Sebastian slightly turn his head from my direction. I hate to admit it, but when that man had assumed that Sebastian and I were Ciel's parents, I felt my heart swell with a warmth that was most unfamiliar. I couldn't decipher these new emotions that seemed to spring forth the longer I was with Sebastian, and quite frankly, it terrified me. I had never been around men before, other than some of father's older associates, so I was unfamiliar with all of these feelings. Every time I discovered a new emotion or sensation, I had to fight down the urge to flee.

 

Sebastian opened the doors of the manor and Ciel froze in his place. “Young master, what is the matter?” He turned and froze just the same as Ciel. The whole manor had been turned pink with frilly ribbons and lacy things hanging from the walls. The walls seemed to sparkle and glitter from the mere presence of all of the feminine renovations. “What happened to my manor?!” That's when I heard Bard, Finny, and Meyrin yell and nearly tackle Sebastian to the ground, pleading with him. “Make it stop, she's crazy!” “What's going on here!” “Ciel!” I cringed when I heard the high pitched shriek and my eyes grew wide as I saw Lizzy run and hug Ciel. “Oh I've missed you so much!” “Elizabeth, what are you doing?” We walked to the ballroom to see Grell hanging from the ceiling. “Grell, what are you doing up there?!” “Dieing slowly.” “Sebastian, get him down.” “Aww, you took him down, but I made such a cute decoration out of him.” “A decoration?” “Yes, isn't everything just adorable! Only cute things will go in this manor from now on!” She started to giggle before tackling Ciel into another hug. “Sebastian who is this crazy girl?” “Grell, this is Lady Elizabeth, she is my young master's betrothed.” “Oh, his fiance how cute, wait, what, fiance?!” “Yes, it's customary for nobles to marry other nobles, and my young master has been betrothed to Lady Elizabeth since his birth.” This caught Bards attention, “Well if that's true, then how come Lady Eve isn't got herself a betrothed?” I could hear Sebastian's teeth grinding together slightly at the very idea of me being with a man that isn't him, so I decided to answer this one, “Our parents could never decide on a husband for me, so I was never given away.” Lizzy seemed to snap out of her little world and finally realize that I was in the room, “Evie, I missed you so much!” She latched onto my waist and pressed her face into my stomach. I placed my hand on her head and the other on one of her arms, “I missed you too Lizzy.” She looked up at me and her eyes seemed to sparkle, “You've gotten so beautiful since when we were younger.” “Thank you Lizzy.” “But why are you wearing that bonnet, you never wore one before?” She untied the strings on my bonnet before slipping it from my head, revealing my fluffy ears. Her eyes widened and she grinned, “That's better, now I recognize you a lot better!” I giggled and used my tail to tickle her and she started to laugh before burying her face into my stomach. I giggled more and hugged her tightly to me. “Lizzy, does auntie know that you're here?” She ran over to Ciel and grabbed his hands, “No, I snuck away so that I could see you. Ciel, I was wondering if we could have a ball tonight?” “Why would you want to do that?” “So we can dance together silly!” Lizzy started planning out everything before grabbing Grell by the rope still around his neck and pulling him out behind her. “I don't want to have a ball!” I watched as Ciel stalked upstairs to his study with Sebastian following.

 

I walked upstairs to the study to check on Ciel only to find him dancing with Sebastian. “Am I interrupting?” Ciel blushed and pushed Sebastian away, “Certainly not!” “I was simply teaching the young master how to dance.” “Ciel, you don't know how to dance?” “I haven't the time to learn.” “Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt you, so I will leave.” With that I left and closed the door.

 

I walked downstairs after dressing in my favorite ball gown and curling my hair in large, loose curls. I had light makeup to highlight my yellow eyes, and added light pink lipstick to my slightly full lips. I stepped into my matching heels and descended down the stairs to the foyer. As I walked down I noticed Meyrin tying Lizzy's hair ribbon into place as she talked about the outfit she picked out for Ciel. “It will look absolutely perfect on him! Now it's your turn, let's make you cute!” She reached for Meyrin's glasses causing her to jump back and start to ramble on about why she can't take them off. “Nonsense you don't need to see to be able to dance silly.” She continued to reach for them until, “Enough Lizzy, leave her alone.” I looked up and had to stifle a giggle at Ciel's outfit. 'Well, it's defiantly blue enough.' “Oh, you look absolutely adorable, the outfit I picked for you is perfect!” Ciel walked towards Lizzy until, “Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought for you. That ring would match your outfit perfectly.” “The ring I am wearing is just fine.” “No, that ring is not cute at all, the one I brought is so much better. Oh Ciel, why are you so mean to me!? I just wanted to have a ball, and you won't even wear the ring I picked out for you!?” Lizzy began to go into hysterics over the fact that Ciel wasn't wearing that ring, “Lizzy you don't understand, this ring,” “Ha, fooled you!” She snatched the ring from Ciel's finger. “This ring is much too big for you, the one I picked out will fit you much better,” “Give it back!” “What?” “The ring, give it back now Elizabeth.” “What, why are you so angry? I just wanted to make tonight perfect, so why are you getting so angry at me? I hate this stupid ring, here take it!” She threw the ring to the floor and it smashed and broke. Ciel seemed to snap and lunged for Lizzy until Sebastian grabbed his arm and placed his new walking stick into it. “My dear Lady Elizabeth, you must understand that the ring meant a lot to my young master. It has been passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family for generations. It truly is one of a kind.” “It was that important, and I broke it? Oh Ciel, I'm so sorry.” Ciel bent and picked up the ring before walking to the window and tossing it out. “Ciel what are you doing!?” “It's just an old ring, it doesn't mean anything. I am still the head of the Phantomhive household and I don't need that ring to prove it.” I smiled slightly and laid my hand on my chest, 'Ciel, you grow up more everyday it seems.' Ciel walked to Lizzy, who was still crying, and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. “How can I ask a lady to dance if she has a runny nose?” “Really?” “Of course, may I have this dance?” As if on cue, Sebastian began to play a violin. “Oh, I'll help him!” Grell ran forward dressed in his white dress and began to sing along, which shocked Bard, Finny, Meyrin, and even Tanaka. “Are you kidding me, he can sing!?” Ciel and Lizzy danced for hours until Lizzy finally fell asleep.

 

“I'll make sure that she makes it home alright.” I looked at Grell and worried slightly for Lizzy. “Are you sure that _you_ can get her home safely?” “Of course.” Grell held Sebastian's hands before rambling dramatically about how he was a better butler now and that he would never forget this night. Grell took the reins and drove the carriage from the manor, with Lizzy still sleeping inside. Sebastian walked into the manor to put Ciel to bed while I walked to my room. I looked into my mirror as I brushed the curls from my hair, “It's too bad that I didn't get to dance with anyone tonight.” “May I have this dance my lady?” I turned, startled by the sudden voice, to see Sebastian bowed with his hand stretched towards me. “Sebastian, what are you doing?” I couldn't hide the chuckle and amusement from my voice or the smile from my lips. “Just follow me my lady, and you shall have your wish.” I grabbed his hand as he led me back down the stairs to the foyer. He snapped his fingers and suddenly music seemed to play all around us, and candles seemed to magically appear and light up the dark to set the tone for a more romantic setting. “Now if I may ask once more, may I have this dance my lady?” “You may.” I placed my hand in his as he placed his other hand on my waist, and I placed mine on his shoulder. We swayed slowly and twirled along with the music, and with the candle light reflecting off of his dark eyes, I could feel my heart slowly giving in. My body relaxed in his arms and I could feel myself unconsciously step further into his embrace. I layed my head on his chest as we swayed to the music until late into the night. At that moment I realized that I was falling fast for him, this demon butler of ours, and there didn't seem to be any way to fight it, but what scared me the most is that I didn't seem to want to fight it.

 


	5. Her Butler, Capricious

Ciel and I rode in the back of the carriage as Sebastian drove us to our town house in London. I could tell Ciel wasn't too happy about having to leave the manor and stay in London for a few days. He received a letter not too long ago from the Queen requesting his help on a new case. Apparently there have been a string of gruesome murders and as the Queen's “Guard Dog” he is expected to solve this case. I continued to lightly fan myself as I sat across from him, “Ciel, are you sure this is safe?” “Don't worry yourself Eve, besides you could have stayed back at the manor if you so desired.” “And leave you at the mercy of some murderer, I don't think so.” “Please, as long as I have Sebastian with me, nothing could happen to me.” “I don't care, I am your older sister, and therefore it is my birthright to worry about your safety.” We continued the ride in silence until we finally arrived to our destination.

“I hate having to come to London during the season, there's too many people.” “Even nobles must travel to London sometime my lord.” I silently followed Ciel and Sebastian up the stairs as Sebastian carried my bags for me. We opened the door to the parlor only to find Auntie Red, Grell, and some man who I had never seen before picking the room apart one piece at a time. “I can't seem to find the tea anywhere.” “Neither can I.” “It wouldn't be in there you idiot!” “Lau, Madame Red, what are you doing here?” “Oh, so it seems that the Queen's guard dog has been called in,” “To sniff out a new trail.” I stepped behind Ciel and placed my hands on his shoulders just as Lau seemed to notice my presence. He smiled and sauntered to me before grabbing my hand, bending to one knee, and kissing the back of my hand, my wrist, and even the inside of my wrist. “My dear lady, you take my very breath. Your beauty radiates and seems to shine through the dreary events that have plagued London of late.” I slowly pulled my hand back and resisted the urge to cringe or to blatantly wipe my hand on my dress, “My, my, aren't you a charmer.” Sebastian quickly stepped into the room between Lau and I, “I would please ask that you refrain from touching my lady in such a manner or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands.” Lau seemed to catch onto the threat and subtly walked to the other side of the room.

We sat around the table drinking tea and enjoying some sweets prepared by Sebastian as Ciel discussed the investigation with Lau and Auntie Red. “He's struck again, another prostitute gruesomely murdered, these killings are far from normal.” I felt my heart grieve slightly at what Ciel had become due to the untimely demise of our parents. If only they had lived, then Ciel would not be forced into such a world at such a young age. His poor childhood was ripped from his very hands before it had truly begun. “The most recent victim was Mary Ann Nicoles. It seems a unique blade was used on her; she was torn up beyond recognition.” “The murderer's unique style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press, Jack the Ripper.” “A frightening name eh?” “That's why I arrived so early, I hurried into town to look into the situation for myself.” “But are you sure you will be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?” “What do you mean by that?” “The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific, and one can only imagine the stench, blood and gore everywhere, surely it would be enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing, you're just a young boy after all.” “I am the head of the Phantomhives and service to my Queen, don't ask such foolish questions.” “You're right, so sorry.” Everyone else had continued to eat in silence as I slid my plate to the side. The very thought of such a gruesome murder made me sick to my stomach and my skin crawl. “My lady, are you alright?” I turned to Sebastian and gave a weak smile, “Yes, I'm fine.” Ciel looked at me with sad eyes before continuing to eat.

After everyone was finished, we decided to go investigate the crime scene ourselves. We walked to the scene only to notice that the Scotland Yard had already arrived and there was a man standing in front of the alleyway towards the crime scene. As we approached he noticed Ciel, “Sorry my boy, but a scene like this is no place for a child. Now why don't you just run along home with your parents.” I felt my cheeks grow warmer at the very thought of Sebastian and I being Ciel's parents. “I'm here to see the body.” “What!?” “Aberline!” We turned to see the head detective of Scotland Yard approaching us. “Well if it isn't lord Phantomhive, what are you doing here?” “You know this kid sir?” “I'm here to help Sir Arthur, seems your investigation is dragging a bit,” Ciel held up the letter and continued, “You know who sent me of course.” Ciel grabbed the papers from Aberline's hands before searching through them, “It seems you haven't found any major clues yet.” Arthur snatched the papers back from Ciel before speaking, “We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this investigation I assure you there's no need for you to interfere.” “Splendid, shall we go Sebastian?” “Yes sir.” We began to walk back towards Auntie Red and Lau, “Hm, now what dear?” “Now we go see someone who may prove useful.” “My lord, you mean!?” “Yes, indeed.”

We found ourselves standing outside of what seemed to be a funeral parlor with a sign up front that read 'Undertaker'. “So, where are we?” “You don't know, then what was all of that about!?” “It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's.” 'When did Ciel meet someone like this?' “The Undertaker?” Sebastian held the door as we proceeded to walk into the parlor. “If we're looking for answers, this is the place.” “Hehehe, welcome, I though I would be seeing you before long.” I jumped at the sound of the new voice and unconsciously stepped closer towards Sebastian. “My lord, it's so lovely to see you.” I turned into the direction of the voice and screamed as the coffin lid began to move. “Do I have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?” “No, that isn't why I am here, I wanted to,” I watched as a pale hand with long dark fingernails was placed lightly over Ciel's mouth to silence him, “No need to say, I'm already aware. Very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual shall we say. I helped though. I made her look beautiful again.” “I would like the details please.” Lau finally decided to speak up, “I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it, for information?” This caught Undertaker's attention as he rushed Lau, “I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you.” He then proceeded to jump from Lau to Ciel, “Please my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything. Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter. Just one joke and all me information is yours!” I could hear Ciel mumble between himself and Sebastian, “Lunatic.” I stepped closer to Sebastian as Undertaker began rocking himself in circles. He was definitely strange to say the least. “Leave it to me my lord.” 'This should be good.' “Here is my joke, it's a classic on which side does a tiger have the most stripes. On the outside.” I lightly shook my head as Aunty Red proceeded to step forward and attempt her joke, “My turn. I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die.” She proceeded to tell an extremely vulgar story with very distinct details that had me blushing from head to toe. I could see Sebastian staring at me from the corner of his eye and smirking as I slightly swayed and nearly passed out from the story. Finally Undertaker turned back to Ciel, “Well my lord, looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time but I'm not gonna do it again.” I turned slightly as Sebastian stepped forward, “It can't be helped.” “Sebastian?” “Everyone, please wait outside, no matter what happens do not attempt to listen to this.” We soon found ourselves back outside of the funeral parlor, waiting to see if Sebastian could pull through for us. We soon got our answer as we heard Undertaker's loud laughter ringing from the shop with such force that the sign above the door nearly fell off. The door soon opened to a smiling Sebastian, “Please do come back in now, I believe he will tell us everything we want to know.” We walked back inside only to find Undertaker hugging one of the tables, “Oh my, I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss.”

We sat around with beakers full of tea as Undertaker began to tell us all that he knew, “An interesting pattern I have seen these days. I often get customers who are incomplete.” “Incomplete?” Undertaker held up a model as he continued, “Yes, the uterus is missing, which is quite odd. The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised.” “He did it on a road that's public but not high traffic. Wouldn't an ameture find it difficult to carry out the procedure quickly enough.” “You're a clever one butler, that is exactly what I was thinking.” He proceeded to walk towards Ciel until he stood directly behind him, “You see, first he slits their throat with a sharp weapon. Then he rips into them right here, and takes their precious womanly part. Their will be more slain I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them. Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little guard dog.” “I'm bound by the honor of my family. I eliminate any threat that the Queen asks me to. By any means that I find necessary.”

We were riding back to the townhouse, this time Sebastian was in the carriage with us while Grell drove. “His information helps us narrow down suspects.” “First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set, crossing out anyone with an alibi on the nights that the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some sort of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies.” “As if that narrows the field, why even I would have the medical skills necessary for this! Besides which, this season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country and then what?” “Then we will have to conclude the investigation quickly.” “Impossible.” “I should be able to do this much at least, otherwise what kind of butler would I be. I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately my lord.” With that, Sebastian opened the door and turned to us, “Now if you would excuse me.” Lau and Auntie Red rushed to the window to stare out after him, “He knows that we're moving right!?” “Sebastian will take care of it for now, we can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait.” We rode the rest of the way back in silence.

Lau opened the door, only to be greeted by Sebastian. “Welcome back everyone, I have awaited your return.” Sebastian stepped forward and proceeded to remove my coat for me as he continued, “The afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room.” I smiled and thanked him just as Auntie Red spoke, “Hold on, how are you here!?” “I finished that little errand, so I came home to edify you.” “You made the suspect list already!” “Well, I made a list of names based on what we had discussed, and then I contacted them all, then I asked them the relevant questions.” “Come now Sebastian, that's impossible even for you.” He then proceeded to tell them a few of the names, how they fit into the case, and there alibis if they had one. I giggled at the look on Lau and Auntie Reds face as he proved them wrong. “From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect.” “Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?” He smiled, “Si, my lady. I am simply one hell of a butler.”

We proceeded to plan out how to catch the perpetrator, the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber. Ciel was disguised as Auntie Red's niece from the country, Sebastian was his tutor, and I was his nanny. As we arrived to the manor where the party was being held, Sebastian stepped out to help Ciel from the carriage. I smiled as I stepped from the carriage to hear Ciel ranting to Auntie Red. “Why am I dressed up as a girl?” “Because dear, I've always wanted a niece that I could take to social gatherings with me.” I knew she didn't mean any harm, but I still felt the pain in my chest. She wanted a normal niece, and I always had to be careful because I was half demon. I followed them into the ballroom and helped to look for the Viscount. “At least Lizzy isn't here to see me.” “Oh, your dress is so pretty!” We turned to see Lizzy complimenting women on there attire and talking with them. Ciel began to panic as Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulders and lead him away from Lizzy until, “Oh you in the pink, that dress is so beautiful!” We began to walk faster as Sebastian sent a waiter over to distract Lizzy. We finally noticed the Viscount on the other side of the dance floor as a slow waltz began to play. “Now we'll never cross over to him.” “Follow my lead mistress.” “You don't expect me to dance with you!?” “Of course, as your tutor, it is expected for me to dance with you during social events and as you know, I am one hell of a dancer.” I watched as Sebastian danced Ciel across the floor and when the dance was finally over, Ciel collapsed to the floor gasping for breath. I giggled, “Honestly if a simple waltz tired you, then we have much to work on.” We heard clapping and turned as the Viscount approached Ciel. “My my, you dance exquisitely, just like a little robin.” Sebastian and I walked away but kept close to Ciel just in case something happened. “My dear lady, I must say, you look exceptionally breath taking tonight.” I turned to Sebastian and blushed. “Flattery will get you nowhere with me Sebastian.” “That is not my intention my dear Eve, I only wish to show you just how much I care for you.” I could feel my heart speed up as he pulled my hand up and lightly placed a kiss on the back. Men have kissed my hand before, but Sebastian is the only one to have any effect on me with just a simple kiss on the hand. 'What would it be like to kiss him? To have his lips on mine as he held me closely.' Another song began to play as he pulled me onto the dance floor. As he held me and stared into my eyes, I felt as if it were only us here. It felt as if I were dancing on air as he held me closely to him. He twirled me away, and as I spun, I felt him pull me close before secretly placing a kiss on my temple. I gasped as I looked up to him and knew my cheeks were dusted with a light blush. He let his eyes glow slightly and I felt myself drawing closer to him. As he began to move his face closer to mine, the song ended, and we were forced to pull away from each other. I turned in time to see Lizzy run towards Ciel before Sebastian grabbed me, “Follow my lead.” He pulled me to the side and somehow, snapped his fingers, and suddenly my disguise changed. I was wearing a revealing outfit and had a mask covering my face. I looked to him to see that he had also donned a mask. He jumped and slammed a cabinet in front of Lizzy. This caught everyone's attention. “Ladies and gentlemen, if you would all please gather round, this evenings magic show will now begin. Pardon me sir, if you would please kindly assist me.” I watched as Lau stepped towards him, “Assist you, certainly.” and that's when Sebastian looked in my direction. 'That must be my Que.' I walked to the side and stood beside him. He took my hand before kissing it and spinning me for everyone to see me. My ears and tail were on display for everyone to see, knowing they would think it was part of my costume. My hair had been let down from its intricate braids on my head so my hair flowed down in cascading waves down my back to my hips, and swayed as Sebastian spun me. I could hear my high heels clicking as I stepped. I could hear people gasping as they were entranced by my appearance. I stood beside him as he walked to the front, “An ordinary cabinet, once I've stepped inside lock it tightly and bind it with these chains.” I nodded as he handed me the chains and turned towards Lau, “And then, simply run it through with these swords. I shall emerge perfectly unharmed. This is no simple trick or illusion. Prepare for a performance of true magic.” As he stepped inside I closed the doors tightly and began wrapping the chains around the cabinet. I could hear people gasp as I handed Lau the swords. He began to run them through everywhere in the cabinet. Soon the chains snapped and Sebastian stepped from the cabinet in one piece. I stepped up towards him as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. Everyone applauded as Auntie Red stepped forward, “Sebastian, how incredible!” “Indeed, for a moment there I worried I'd killed you.” “It actually hurt more than expected. I didn't think you would aim straight for my head. Anyone else would have died.” Without thinking I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled in apology towards him as he smiled back. “So, what's the trick to it anyway.” “You stabbed him that many times without knowing!?” “Like I told you, there were no tricks or illusions, just magic.”

Sebastian and I silently followed Ciel as the Viscount lead him to a room. I could hear him gasp before sliding to the floor, but I could still hear his heart. I stood, still dressed in the costume Sebastian put me in for the magic show, before he grabbed my arm, “My lady, stay calm. I would not let anything happen to my young master, and I will not risk you.” I sat back and followed him as the Viscount carried Ciel to a different room. There were many people and it seemed he was auctioning Ciel off to them. As the woman on stage removed Ciel's blindfold, he revealed his contract seal before making his command, “Sebastian, come get me now.” I watched as the candles went out and Sebastian knocked out everyone, including the Viscount before the candles re lit by themselves. “Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured, how sad. You may come out Eve.” I walked out behind Sebastian as Ciel looked at me, “Eve!? What the bloody hell are you wearing!?” “It's a long story.” Sebastian flicked his finger and the ropes binding Ciel snapped as he stood, “I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case. Well that was easier than I had expected.” Sebastian smiled and chuckled, “I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer, we should take our leave.” Sebastian stepped forward and picked up Ciel, “Well miss, are you ready?” He ran to the window before leaping out with Ciel in his arms. He landed on a roof before jumping down as I looked out the window after him. He placed Ciel on the ground before turning towards me, “Jump my lady, I will catch you.” The wind caught my hair as I stared down to him, “What if you can't?” “Don't worry Eve, I will catch you no matter what. I will always be here to catch you.” I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and leaped from the window. I felt arms catch me as I looked to see Sebastian holding me, “I will never let you fall.” I blushed at the underlying message behind his words as he set me gently on my feet, his arms still encircling my waist to make sure I wouldn't fall. “I'm fine Sebastian, I can stand on my own.” “I know.” I blushed as his arms tightened and he pulled me closer before releasing me. “Sebastian, let's go home.” “Yes my lord.” He picked up Ciel again as we walked back to the townhouse.

The next morning we awoke to a shocking headline, “Jack the Ripper strikes again!?” “So the Viscount wasn't our man after all.” Ciel seemed to be in shock as Sebastian stood back towards the door. I turned and quickly walked out of the room.

That night, I lay in bed attempting to sleep until I heard a knock on my door. I sat up as Sebastian stepped into the room, “My lady are you alright, I heard you moving around, can you not sleep?” I shook my head placing my head face down into my hands. I heard his footsteps approach as he sat on my bed and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. “What's wrong?” “I don't know.” I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I stared at his face. 'Why does it have to be like this?' I knew I was falling for him, but what if he was just toying with me? What if he just wanted to gain my love, but he didn't even love me back in return? I sniffed as tears started streaming down my cheeks as he grabbed my hands and pulled me from the bed before pulling me into his arms. His arms tightly encircled my waist and pulled me close as my hands gripped his jacket for dear life. “My lady, my sweet, precious Eve, please tell me what it is that troubles you so.” I looked up at him before stepping back from him, already missing his warmth and comfort, “Why must you do this to me?” He seemed surprised by my boldness as he stared at me, “What do you mean?” I could hear a small, high pitched growl coming from my throat as I looked at him, “You, why do you have to play with my heart!? What are you trying to accomplish from all of this!?” “My lady, I don't understand what you're asking me?” “Why are you trying to make me love you when you could never love me in return?” “My lady I assure you, that I do care for you greatly if that is your concern.” I shook my head quickly before stepping towards him, “How do you expect me to believe that!? You have shown no interest in me at all up until I rejected you as my 'mate'!?” He growled loudly, and I almost backed off and let him leave as he turned and walked towards the door. Almost. As he opened the door I slammed my hand on the door and he looked over his shoulder and widened his eyes slightly at the sight of the tears furiously running down my face, “This conversation is not over yet! Answer me!” He growled again before grabbing my wrist and pulling me forward, slamming my back against the door, and that's when I felt it. His lips against mine in an angry, passionate kiss. I could feel my heart stop slightly, and I tried to struggle, but he held my arms in a tight grip and pushed me further against the door. I gave into the kiss as he bit down roughly on my bottom lip forcing my lips apart as his tongue invaded my mouth. His tongue teased mine as he expertly moved his tongue in and out of my mouth before rubbing against mine and pulling it into his mouth. I moaned and felt my knees go weak and I nearly collapsed to the ground but he pushed his body against mine roughly to hold me up as he continued to have his way with my lips. I could feel him roughly bite my lip one more time before pulling away and looking into my eyes. I could see them glow as I just stared at him. He seemed perfectly fine as I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. I could feel my body burn with a new found passion and new sensations as I stared up at him and whimpered. He gently touched my cheek and pulled me to him and kissed me again, this time more sweetly. I looked at him as he backed away before pulling me up into his arms. He carried me back to the bed and placed me on it, pulled the blanket over me, and walked towards the door. I could not understand why I was suddenly so tired, but before I fell asleep I heard him whisper to me, “Goodnight my sweet Eve.”


	6. Her Butler, Chance Encounter

I sat next to Ciel as he played chess with Auntie Red. I was continuing my romance novel and looked up as Ciel spoke, “Is this really the time for chess?” “Obsessing about the case won't help you solve anything. Why not just leave it all to Sebastian dear?” “Because he is simply my chess piece. I'm the one who moves him by giving orders. But he's no ordinary piece, he can move as many squares as he needs to, like that.” Ciel knocked over Auntie Red's piece. “That was against the rules you know.” “Indeed, it would be if this was a game, but rules such as that have no true meaning in the real world. There are always knights who break the rules, and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, it's check mate.”

“You must have had more options in life besides policing England's underworld. I'm sure my sister, your mother, wanted something else for you, and yet after their deaths you return to become the Queen's guard dog. Is it because you're trying to avenge you're parents murders?” Auntie Red's words struck me as she mentioned our parents. I could feel my eyes stinging as I looked back down to my book to try to hide the fact that the subject nearly brought me to tears. “The need for revenge is a funny thing. It won't bring back the dead, nor will it bring them happiness.” “But then,” “To answer your question, I didn't return to the house of Phantomhive for my parents. I did it for myself. I want to find the people responsible for what happened, and I want to make them experience the same pain and humiliation that I suffered.” “I still remember when you were born though it seemed so long ago. You were so tiny and fragile I remember thinking no matter what I have to protect him. You know I was never able to have children, but there was you, and I've come to think of you as my own son. Which is why I wish you would quit this.” Auntie Red had walked over and placed her hand on Ciel's head while she was speaking, and Ciel slapped her hand away. “This is a task I freely chose. It's still my choice to make and no one else's. I don't regret my decision, and I won't be coddled by anyone.” I felt so withdrawn from the conversation. After mother and father died, Auntie Red had seemed to distance herself from me, and grow fonder of Ciel. I always told myself that it was my imagination, but I knew that it was because I wasn't their actual child, but just someone they found on the front porch. Auntie Red seemed to care more for Ciel as a way of keeping mother alive, and I was just young woman that lived in the Phantomhive manor and cared for Ciel. 'Why couldn't I be their actual child? Maybe then Auntie Red would love me too.'

Ciel had just gotten ready for bed and was laying down as I sat next to him on the bed. Sebastian was downstairs with Auntie Red to see her off while I sat upstairs and spoke with Ciel privately. “Ciel, why do you feel the need to do this?” “Like I said, I want to make those bastards pay for what they did to me and to you as well.” My eyes softened slightly, “Ciel, you don't have to do anything for me.” “As long as they are alive, they will always be able to remember everything they did and feel proud that they got away with it. I will not let them feel such happiness as they do not deserve such a luxury. I will find them, and I will kill them in the most painful way imaginable.” The very thought of the blood and pain should have made me shudder from disgust, instead I was trembling with excitement. They very thought of the blood running down my hands and staining my dress while looking into their lifeless eyes had me biting my lip to keep from grinning as I trembled slightly. “Don't worry Eve, I won't let them hurt you again.” I looked to Ciel as he must have mistaken my excitement for fear, “Thank you Ciel.” I leaned down and gently kissed his forehead just as Sebastian walked into the room. I ran my hand through Ciel's hair gently, “Good night.” I stepped past Sebastian and walked to my room with a grin spreading across my lips.

As I stepped into my room, I couldn't get the image out of my head. I stepped in front of my mirror to change and nearly gasped at my appearance. My eyes were glowing a bright golden color and I couldn't keep the grin from spreading across my face once more as the thought of their blood flashed through my mind again. I could see long incisors had grown into fangs and I growled as I placed my hand over my face to see claws had grown out from my nails. My tail swished violently as I growled again and I could see my ears were layed back against my head as if I was about to attack the mirror itself. I giggled lightly and growled again as I placed my hand on the mirror and dragged my claws down, scratching the mirror. 'What would their blood taste like if I ripped their throats out?' The darkness of that thought brought me back as I gasped and stared into the mirror. My eyes still glowed, and my claws remained as small sharp claws, but my fangs had receded to smaller points. They were still sharp, but they weren't as noticeable as before. 'What in the world was that?' I looked at my reflection in the scratched mirror and noticed my skin appeared to be perfect and resembled that of a porcelain doll's. I reached up and touched my face and jumped as I heard a knock on the door, causing me to scratch myself with my claws. “My lady are you alright?” I watched in the mirror as the scratch quickly vanished, “I'm fine!” “Are you sure?” “Yes now go away!” I heard the door open and quickly spun so I was facing away from the door. I could hear his footsteps getting closer as I gripped my dress in my hands to hide my claws from view, “Eve.” I didn't dare turn around as my eyes still glowed, “I told you I'm fine.” “Then why won't you turn around?” “I'm getting ready for bed, now leave me to get changed.” I could feel him hesitate as he took another step towards me, “Get out now Sebastian!” I finally heard the door shut and his footsteps leaving as tears raced down my face. 'It's for the best. I couldn't let him see what I've become.' I changed clothes and slid into bed as I waited for sleep to take me.

Ciel, Sebastian and I were standing in an abandoned alleyway waiting for Jack the Ripper to strike.. My appearance had gone back to normal this morning, but I still didn't understand what happened. Ciel began to speak about the victims, “Besides profession, I have noticed another similarity between the victims.” “The most beautiful glossy black hair.” “But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all?” “So very lovable, it could almost be a sin.” “And what's more I,” “So soft.” I was looking up at the sky watching the rain fall as I heard Ciel growl, “Listen when I'm speaking to you!” I turned to see Sebastian holding a black cat, “Oh, I apologize sir, but she's so beautiful and soft.” That's when we heard a scream. We all turned in the direction of the scream, “How could somebody have gotten past us!?” “Let's go sir.” We all ran towards an empty building as Ciel opened the door to see the freshly murdered woman. Sebastian grabbed him and covered his eyes before jumping back from the scene. I watched as Ciel shook and fought to breathe as he lost his strength and vomited on the street. I stood close to them and tried to comfort Ciel as we heard footsteps coming from the building. “You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there, Jack the Ripper.” The person continued to walk from the building into the rain and towards the light. “Or rather, Grell Sutcliff.” I gasped at the sight of him. He was covered in blood and had a mindless look in his eyes before it turned to panic, “No! No you're wrong, I-I heard the scream and rushed to help, but,” “You can drop the innocent act Grell. It's over. You know this is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of helpless butler well. Your act had almost everyone completely fooled.” “Y-You think so?” He looked up with a sadistic grin to reveal sharp teeth and laughed slightly, “How kind.” He pulled off his glasses and pulled a comb from his coat. As he brushed his hair, the brown gave way to a vibrant red, and he applied fake eyelashes to his eyes. He changed his glasses to a pair of red frames as he and Sebastian continued to talk to each other. “Anyway, here we are Sebastian. No, I'll call you Bassy. Let me introduce myself, I am Grell Sutcliff, what do you say? Let's get along!” He blew Sebastian a kiss that made him shiver in disgust. “Aw, it's so nice to talk to you in my true form. I have to admit, I was surprised when I first met you. I've never seen a demon playing a butler.” “I could say the same about you. I never thought I would find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to be an intermediary between man and God. A grim reaper. Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?” “Why indeed. For now let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman.” 'Please don't let it be what I think!' “And that woman would be?” My fears were confirmed at the sound of her voice, “You don't really need to ask, do you?” I heard her heels as she walked from the same building behind Grell and Ciel reached to uncover his eyes. “Madam.” “Hm, well I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone could tell who Grell truly is.” “Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning. But all of your alibis seemed flawless.” “You mean you actually suspected your own Aunt?” “I was looking for a murderer, relation to me did not matter. None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders. But if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, then that would change the game completely. It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without being noticed. Someone who could travel from the Viscount's home to the East side of town instantaniously. In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper. You Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff. I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution, and then, I noticed they had all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work. We made a list of all the patients. One, the only one who was still alive was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly. We knew if we waited around here you would come for her eventually. And we were, too late.” “My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be. If you had let it go, we could have played chess again. But now, you've taken everything!” That's when I heard a revving sound as Grell flew at Ciel with what looked to be a chainsaw only to be stopped by Sebastian. “What is that!?” “Grim reapers use tools for harvesting souls. That is his reaper's scythe.” “Don't you dare call it that! This is so much more than a scythe I worked so hard, very hard to customize it!” Grell continued to explain how his scythe works as we watched his dramatic explanation. “I've been far too well behaved. I'm getting out of shape. I would love to exercise my skills. So shall we play?” I growled as he continued to flirt with Sebastian, “Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position. I'm on duty after all.” “What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible! You know, red is my favorite color. It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick. So, I've painted all those women with pretty, pretty red blood. So Bassy, I'll make you even better looking than you already are. I'll tear you up from the inside, and trust me I'll make you like it. You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals.” “You're a grim reaper. Your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying. And as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow. You have violated both of these expectations, and quit frankly, I find it sickening.” Sebastian placed his coat over Ciel's head to protect him from the rain as Grell smiled, “Bassy, you wooed me. You know, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem.” I watched Ciel reach for his eye patch which hid his contract mark as he spoke, “In my name and that of the Queen's, I order you Sebastian. Put an end to them!” Sebastian's eyes glowed as he spoke, “Indeed, my young Lord.”

I could feel my heart racing in anticipation as the air seemed to thicken around me with the promise of confrontation. Grell began to swing his scythe as Sebastian dodged every attack and Grell continued to speak with him. I felt my breathing become shallow as I watched the fight. The sounds of the conflict were ringing in my ears as I fell back against the wall slightly and put my hand over my face. I could hear Auntie Red talking to Ciel and seemed to be toying with him slightly. “You're still the Queen's guard dog which means now I'm your prey. But if it's hunt or be hunted, there's only one thing I can do!” I noticed a flash of silver and the scent of blood filled my head as I heard Ciel gasp in pain. I bit my lip until I tasted my own blood to try to prevent any changes to occur like last time. “You're a doctor! How could you do it!” “You wouldn't understand if I told you. You're just a child!” I heard Ciel gasp and noticed Auntie Red's hand around his neck. That's when it finally snapped free.

My claws cut the string holding my bonnet in place as it fell to the ground, revealing my ears. I felt my tail swishing dangerously behind me and my ears falling flat to my head. I could hear my heels clicking on the ground as I stood up completely and stepped toward Madam Red and growled a low, menacing feline growl. She froze slightly and looked to me and gasped. Ciel looked slightly and I could see his eyes widen in slight fear. My face was covered by shadows, but my eyes stood out as they glowed a dark golden color. I hissed slightly as I took another step towards her to reveal my face. My lips were pulled back to show my menacing fangs and I dragged my claws across the stone wall as I walked towards her and growled louder. “I knew you were dangerous. I told them to send you away after Ciel was born, but they didn't listen, and now look at you.” She held the knife tighter as she pointed the tip to Ciel's neck, “Stop right now!” I stopped walking and growled more. She began to strangle him and forced me to watch her. “You. You brat. You shouldn't have been born in the first place!” She lifted the knife ready to kill him, “Master!” I lunged for her but stopped short as she froze, dropped the knife, and covered her face. I could smell a large amount of blood and looked to see Sebastian behind her, ready to kill her. “Stop Sebastian! Don't kill her!” He stopped and I finally noticed the cut on his shoulder and I could tell it was a deep wound. Sebastian placed his hand over the wound and Ciel finally noticed, “Your arm.” “Oh, how sweet you are Bassy. Really what a prince. Sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid. On the other hand, you're a disappointment Madam. Come now, hurry up and kill the brat all ready!” I lunged forward and pushed Ciel against the wall behind me as I stood between him and Madam Red. He looked at her from around my waist as she lifted her hands from her face and had tears in her eyes. “I loved my sister. I loved her husband. I loved their children. I can't. I can't kill him. I can't kill their beloved son or daughter.” “Really!? You're getting soft hearted on me all of a sudden? After all those deaths!? If you don't end them, they'll end you. Especially the girl. Her demon half has awakened, so I advise you kill her now while she is still vulnerable.” “Madam.” “But, it's their children. This child is my!” She turned as Grell plunged his scythe into her chest. “Too late for that! How disappointing! What use do I have for you if you're just another woman!?” He threw her body across the alley as blood flew from her chest and mouth. We watched as something came from the wound, “Is that her?” “A part of a reaper's job is to replay and examine the memories of those who were on the 'to die' list. From that we determine what kind of person they were. We see from their own perspective what kind of life they lived and we decide whether they should live or die.” “Their lives flashing before their eyes.” “Oh please, that's such a pedestrian term. It is so much more than that. This is the reaper's true power, the cinematic record.” We watched the events through Madam Red's life as she grew. Watching her go threw the pain of heartbreak, the happiness of love, and the breathtaking agony of loss, was enough to bring me back slightly as hot tears raced down my face. I watched the tear race down her face as she finally hit the ground, “Auntie Red!” I covered my mouth with my hands, and noticed I still had my claws. The same claws I threatened her with. The same claws she hated. I closed my eyes as a whimper escaped from my mouth and I gripped my arms in both hands before dragging my claws down my arms, slicing my perfect skin, allowing the blood to flow down my arms. I growled as I watched it heal instantly before raking my nails down my arms again and again. I felt Ciel grab my hands before I could drag them down again, “Eve stop that!” I cried, “I can't! I don't deserve to be alive! I don't deserve the name Phantomhive! I'm nothing more than a vile creature that was ready to murder someone I've loved since I was a child! Why must she die while I live!” Grell slipped on Auntie Red's coat and began to walk away. “Well what are you waiting for? I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper? It's not over yet. One is left, stop standing there and kill him.” “Certainly.” They began to fight again as they spoke back and forth while they fought. “You believe a demon like you can beat a reaper!?” “Certainly. My master has ordered me to win, so I shall win.” “You care a lot about that boy don't you. I'm actually quite jealous. Demon or not, you'll still be destroyed if I reap you with my death scythe. Aren't you frightened?” “Not at all. I belong to my master. My soul and my body down to the last hair are his. The contract remains, so I follow his every order. That's what it means to be a butler.” The air seemed to still as they lunged at each other.


	7. Her Butler, At the Funeral

I watched Ciel step forward and place Sebastian's coat over Auntie Red's body as Grell ran at Sebastian. He swung as Sebastian jumped backwards and Grell began to speak, “I suppose we'll never resolve this. These feelings that we have are forbidden, oh my, it's just like Romeo and Juliet! Oh my dear Bassy, where for art though my sweet love Bassy!” Sebastian lunged forward and attempted to kick him as Grell moved back slightly to dodge, and they landed on separate rooftops. “If you would deny thy master, and refuse thy name, I know that we could be happy together.” I felt furious at the thought of him taking Sebastian. I growled and hissed, 'You can't take him!' Sebastian grinned, “The moment my master uttered my new name, the word became our solemn contract. I was re-baptized as his and his alone. From that day, I have been Sebastian, by yonder moon I swear it.” “To swear by something as inconstant as the moon, how can I believe your words? Yet I see your eyes, and see what your lips and hands long to do. You caress me softly with your unworthy devilish gaze! It's too much Bassy! I would bear your children if only you'd let me!” “Please stop that, it is revolting.” Sebastian ran and tried to attack Grell, but he continued to dodge. “Oh, you treat me so coldly. Beautiful tyrant! My dove feathered raven! Oh Bassy! Bassy my love, if only cruel morning would never come then the two of us may go on like this forever. Our love permanently lit by the moons seductive glow.” Sebastian had his foot on Grell's scythe as it stuck in the rooftop. I watched helplessly as Grell leaned closer to Sebastian's face as his words rang loudly in my ears, “But no, I'm afraid our adventure ends here.” With that he lunged forward, cracking his skull against Sebastian's. “Should we part with a passionate kiss? No, then goodnight my love, a thousand times goodnight.” I watched as he pulled up his scythe and sliced through Sebastian's body. “ **Sebastian!** ” I screamed at the top of my lungs as hot tears raced down my cheeks. There was so much blood, and the sight made my heart stop and clench in grief. I placed my hands over my face and wept as Grell continued to speak, “There now, truly your cinematic record will be far more interesting than any humans'.”

“No. No! No, no, no, no, no! Who are these people!? What the hell is this!? “ “That is what my life has been for the past two years after all.” “I'm not interested in seeing your daily chores, I know all that! Come on, show me the good stuff!” “So sorry, I'm afraid I charge for the juicy bits.” “Skinflint!” My ears twitched at the sound of Sebastian's voice as I looked up through my fingers to see he was still fighting. 'He's alive!' “Look at that, my clothes are ruined again. This is past mending.” “You must be pretty confident to worry about your clothes right now. But of course, you know I always appreciate a sharp looking man. Well done Bassy.” Sebastian pulled off his tailcoat and held it in his hand as he spoke, “There was one technique that I absolutely did not want to use. But I have no other choice.” “So at last you're gonna fight me seriously? Shall we send the curtain down with the next blow? I'll miss you terribly, but perhaps we'll meet again. Fair well!” They jumped towards each other, and as Grell swung his scythe at Sebastian, he shoved his tailcoat into the spinning blades, causing it to jam and shut off. “What the hell!” “That was my finest tailcoat, it was made of the finest quality Yorkshire wool. Wool is a very tricky fabric, once it gets caught in something, it is exceedingly difficult to remove.” “How could you do this to me!” Grell struggled and tried to remove the cloth as Sebastian continued, “I acquired that coat at the manor, and I certainly didn't want to use it for something like this. But, you had already ruined it after all. So then, fisticuffs yes? That suits me quite well. I do have some expertise in that area.” I watched as Sebastian grinned and cracked his knuckles while standing over Grell, “No! Please just one request! Not, my face.” And so Sebastian began to beat the living hell out of Grell, mainly aiming for his face. As Grell fell from the roof towards Ciel, Sebastian jumped down and kicked him across the alley. I flinched as his face slid across the stone ground. “I am sorry, I've seemed to misjudge the distance my lord.” Grell's scythe fell and stuck into the ground next to Sebastian, “You look pretty awful.” “He caused me a little bit of trouble actually.” Grell responded in a gruff voice, “I'll show you someday.” I stood, frozen in place as I took in Sebastian's cut up and bloody form. “Oh dear.” Sebastian stepped forward and picked up Grell's scythe as he stalked towards Grell, “I suppose one cannot kill a reaper with bare fist alone. Well then, I'll just try this. His very special reaper scythe.” Sebastian easily pulled the cloth from the scythe as it revved to life once more. “Now it should cut right through you.” “Wait! What are you doing!? No don't!” Sebastian used his foot to hold Grell's face down to the ground as he stood over him and raised the scythe over his head, “We finally found something you're good at, screaming. Very well done. Now as a reward, I shall kill you with this cherished little toy of yours.” “No please stop! Don't kill me!” “So sorry.” “I can tell you who killed the kid's parents!” That caught Ciel's attention as Sebastian swung only to be stopped by a rod. We looked to see a figure standing on a rooftop. “I apologize for interrupting. Let me introduce myself, I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I've come to retrieve that reaper there.” Grell looked up as hope filled his eyes, “William, oh William. Did you come to save me!?” William jumped from the roof and landed on Grell's face as be began to read from a book, “Attention reaper Grell Sutcliff, you have violated several regulations. First you killed people not on the 'to die' list. Second, you used a death scythe that had been modified without authorization. And finally, you offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of his relative's murderer.” He slammed his foot down and pushed Grell's face further into the stone ground before jumping forward towards Sebastian and bowing slightly, “I apologize for all of the trouble this retch has caused. Here, please except my card. Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day that I had to bow my head to demon scum like you. This is a disgrace to all grim reapers.” Sebastian smiled slightly as he tossed the card over his shoulder, “Then perhaps you should keep a better eye on your minions. So they don't trouble us. Humans are so easily tempted. They will do anything when in the grip of utter despair. They will grasp at any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness, no matter the consequences. You should know that.” “That's a charming bit of hypocrisy, you demons capitalize on that quality more often than we do.” “That I cannot deny.” “Right now you seem to be a tame dog. That makes you far less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around free. Now, come with me Grell. We're leaving.” William grabbed Grell's hair and began to drag him away, “We're already short handed and here you've gone and landed me with even more overtime. The board is not going to be pleased.” Sebastian lifted the scythe and threw it towards William, and to my surprise, he caught it without turning around using only two fingers. Sebastian smiled, “I assume you'll want that yes?” “Hm, yes thank you.” He let the scythe fall onto Grell, “Now if you'll please excuse us.” With that, he dragged Grell away. Sebastian turned and walked back to us. As he got closer, I finally gained control over myself and lunged towards him with tears still in my eyes. His eyes widened as I wrapped my arms around him tightly, “I'm so glad you're alright! I was scared you would die!” “My lady, the blood,” “I don't care about the blood. All I care about is you.” I felt his arms tightly encircle around my waist before he pulled me close to him, “I'm sorry I worried you.” Sebastian still held me as he looked to Ciel, “I'm sorry my lord, I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape.” “It's alright. It's, done.” I pulled back from Sebastian as he stepped towards Ciel and placed his hand against Ciel's cheek, “You're chilled to the bone master. Let's hurry back to the house now, I'll make some hot tea to warm you up.” I could see Ciel was tired and sad as he stood, “That's a good idea.” His leg faltered as he began to fall and Sebastian tried to catch him, “Sir!” But Ciel knocked him away, “But master.” “No! Stay back, I can stand on my own! I'm fine, just a little tired. That's all.” I stepped towards him and pulled him to me, “Ciel, would you like for me to carry you home like I used to do when you were smaller?” “I can walk by myself.” “I know you can, but please allow me to do this for you.” He nodded slightly as I lifted him into my arms and cradled him to me. We turned and began to walk home as Ciel placed his head over my heart, “Eve?” “Hm?” “Promise me you'll never leave me.” I smiled sadly and held him tighter, “I promise that I'll always be here for you.” He nodded as he slowly began to fall asleep. “You care a lot for him.” I looked to Sebastian and nodded, “After mother and father died, I changed from his sister to protector.” “Almost like a mother.” I felt a jolt of pain in my chest, “Yes. Like a mother.” Sebastian pulled me closer, “You're shivering.” “I suppose I am a little cold.” “You want children?” “I've always wanted a child of my own, but a physician told me that I would never be able to have any.” “Of course you can.” “He said I couldn't produce any of the hormone that I need to be able to become pregnant.” “Of course you couldn't then.” “What do you mean?” “Because of your demon half, you wouldn't be able to become pregnant until you found your mate. And even then, he would be the only one that could give you a child.” I looked at him in surprise and smiled, “So I can have a child?” Sebastian smiled sadly, “Yes, but only I can give you a child.” I smiled at him and leaned closer to him, “Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be with you.” He smiled and placed a kiss on my head as we continued to walk to the manor in a comfortable silence.

A few days later I was dressed in black along with Ciel as we made our way to the church. Today was the day of Auntie Red's funeral. Ciel was the one to open the door as we walked down the aisle towards the casket, ignoring the shocked looks and whispers. Ciel carried Auntie Red's favorite red dress as I held a bouquet of spider lilies in my arms. Ciel sat near the edge of the coffin as he spoke to her, “White flowers and plain dresses didn't suit you in life, and they don't now. You belong in red. The color of passion. The color of spider lilies. Farewell Aunt Ann.” Ciel had placed his single rose in her hair as he draped the dress over her and I placed my flowers in her hands. Rose petals began to flutter into the church as they were carried on the breeze from the opened door. “Goodbye Auntie Red.” “Rest peacefully, Madam Red.”

I stood next to Sebastian as Lau spoke to Ciel, “You're not going to report the true identity of Jack the Ripper to the Queen?” “I don't think it's necessary. She simply instructed me to stop the incidents, and now I have seen to that.” “Your world is full of quick sand, and you keep letting yourself sink further and further in. But even if you reach the point of no return, and all looks lost, you'll still never call out for help. No, none of us will hear Lord Phantomhive's pathetic screams. The Queens' dog is too proud for that. Which makes you a formidable opponent, I'll have to be careful around you.” “Now that you mention it, opium dens are beginning to become a problem. If you want to get out, now's the time.” “If I did that, I'd have to think of another business to run, and that sounds like more trouble than it's worth.” “Well, you could always go back to your home country.” “Oh, but I haven't exhausted my interest in this country quite yet, or for that matter, in you, my Lord.” Lau began to walk away as he spoke his farewell, “I fully expect more interesting challenges from you.” Ciel turned to us, “We have somewhere to go, come.”

We stood outside in front of Mary Kelly's grave. I held some roses as I placed them on her grave, “It's so sad that no one's here for her.” Ciel spoke, “Apparently she was an immigrant. She had no family in the country to claim her body.” Undertaker spoke up, “So our kind hearted earl here hired me to pretty her up, and have this gravestone erected. A truly noble act on his part eh?” “This isn't noble at all. The noble thing to do would have been to save her. And I could have, if I put her life first. But no, I had to catch them. Apprehending Jack the Ripper was more important. I knew they intended to kill her. I knew, and I let her die. Along with my Aunt.” “You regret what you did my lord?” “No I don't. Jack the Ripper is gone forever, and I've done exactly as her majesty's asked of me.” “Victoria eh? I don't much like her. She just sits back and watches while you do all her dirty work for her. Doesn't seem fair to me.” “That's what the Phantomhive's do. It's our duty. Passed down through generations along with this ring.” “That ring reminds me of a collar a master puts on a dog. You're forever tied to the Queen by the leash of duty.” “I chose this life. Stop!” Undertaker grabbed Ciel's tie and pulled him to face him, “Lord Phantomhive, you should be weary down the path of which duty will take you, that collar may choke you yet.” He let him go as Ciel quickly stepped back, “And we wouldn't want that now would we? Do come by if you should need my assistance again. You and that hilarious butler of yours are always welcome.” I listened to his laugh echo as he faded into the distance.

I stood in my own thoughts as Sebastian and Ciel spoke to each other. 'Maybe I should accept the feelings I have for Sebastian.' The fight had brought out new emotions that were most foreign to me. I couldn't understand until I thought Sebastian had been killed before my very eyes and then I knew, 'I love him.'


	8. Her Butler, Merrymaking

I awoke with a start to hear Meyrin scream in shock and looked to see her pointing at me, “Meyrin! What in the bloody hell has gotten into you!?” She just shook her head and pointed from me to the mirror. I quickly caught on to her signals and rushed to the mirror only to scream out in shock. I could hear footsteps rushing to my room as the door was thrown open to reveal Sebastian, Ciel, Finny, and Bard. I looked to them in shock as they stared at me with widened eyes before Ciel spoke up, “Is this some kind of trick?” I shook my head as I looked back into the mirror to confirm that my cat ears were gone and looked to see my tail was gone as well. I hesitantly lifted my hands up to find that I had human ears, and when I pulled my hair back, I realized they had a point to the end of them that resembled a pixie's ears. My skin resembled the perfection of a porcelain doll, and I had small fangs. I pulled my hands down and noticed tiny sharp claws on my hands. I looked to Sebastian with pleading eyes as he nodded and ushered everyone out of the room before closing the door. “Sebastian, what happened to me?” “It seems your demon side has fully awakened.” “What does that mean?” “It means that now you are a full cat demon.” “But how?” “Your demon half has been recessed aside from your looks, and now that it has awakened, it has overpowered your human half and caused your human half to become recessed allowing your demon half to become dominant.” “So, I'm a demon now?” “Yes, my lady.”

Shortly after everyone had calmed down and everything was explained, Ciel had hit us with a surprising announcement, “We're going on vacation in the Queen's Resort.”

“Holiday, Holiday, we're goin on holiday!” Meyrin, Bart, and Finny continued to sing this until they finally settled down and began a conversation among the three of them. I was sitting next to Ciel as Sebastian drove our carriage while Tanaka drove the other one. I looked up as Sebastian spoke, “Do you hear how happy they are, their very grateful to you. Such a kind young master.” “I couldn't leave them there alone, I might come home to find the manor in shambles.” “Indeed.” “Come now Ciel, they can't be that bad by themselves.” He turned to me, “Would you have rather they stayed behind?” “Well not really, it's nice to bring them along and allow them to travel once in a while. After all, they are stuck in the manor most of the time.” I could see Sebastian smiling at my words, “My Lady is a kind hearted young woman indeed.” I giggled, but stopped short at Sebastian's voice, “It seems we've arrived at the village everyone.” I looked up to see an old dead tree with dog collars hanging from the branches along with what appeared to be dog skulls littering the ground bellow the tree, and in front of the tree was a sign that read 'Welcome to Houndsworth'. I could hear Finny, Meyrin, and Bard scream at the sight as I gasped. “Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The resort that the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed.” I could hear the three of them chorus their response, “Yes Master.” “Hohoho.”

As we continued towards the village, we noticed an old woman trying to push a baby carriage that seemed to be stuck, “Tanaka stop!” Sebastian stopped as well as we turned to see Finny jump from the carriage and walk towards the old woman, “Let me help you Granny.” I could see the worry on Meyrin and Bards faces as Finny reached for the carriage, “No you shouldn't do that Finny! If you aren't careful you might hurt the baby!” We watched Finny snatch the carriage up over his head as he looked over his shoulder, “What'd you say?” He seemed to realize what he did and slammed the carriage back down on the ground. I rushed to the other side of our carriage and held onto the side tightly and tried to see what happened, “I'm so sorry!” I gasped and felt fear and worry rush through me as Meyrin voiced my question, “This is awful, is the baby okay!?” I heard them gasp as they looked into the baby carriage and I finally found my voice, “What!? What's wrong!?” The old woman finally spoke, “There is no baby. There is no baby anymore, the child was eaten by it.” She began to walk away as she started to chant some sort of ritualistic chant. “Eaten!” “By what!?” Ciel turned and looked to them, “That's why we're here. Apparently some of the villagers have been violently killed or have gone missing. The village has shrunk to a third of it's size in the last ten years. A part of my task is to find out why, and to put an end to it.”

We continued to ride in silence until we could finally see the village. I could hear the three gasp as Bard spoke, “Hey, it's startin' to look like a place worth stayin'.” We rode past a home with a bunch of barking dogs and noticed a man playing with one of his dogs, “Sit. Lie down. Who's a good boy! My good boy!” I smiled at the sight as Meyrin seemed to fawn over him slightly, “Oh my, I'd let him pet me, yes I would!” “He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments. He commands the mutts obedience, but, the dog isn't blameless either. It fawns on it's human, and welcomes a chain around it's neck. I can't quite understand it.” “If you're trying to get at something deeper then just say it.” “No, it's nothing of importance my Lord. Simply that while I love cats, I'm not especially fond of dogs. To be completely frank, I hate them.” “Woof.” I giggled at Ciel.

We continued to ride until we came upon a huge manor on a hill. It had a foreboding aura about it, but no one else seemed to notice as much. A woman walked out of the manor dressed in a maids uniform to greet us, “I presume this is the Earl of Phantomhive.” “Yes.” “Welcome to Barrymore castle. My master awaits your arrival.” I noticed as she looked up that she had a very strange beauty about her. She stared up at Sebastian and smiled as he stared back at her as if trying to figure something out. I snapped out of my thoughts at Bards voice, “Hey.” “She's lovely yes she is!” Finny seemed to be at a loss for words and judging by the blush on his face he seemed to have taken a liking to the maid. She led Ciel, Sebastian, and I towards her master's room. I looked around to see weapons hanging around the room on the walls and began to grow more nervous by the minute. “This way.” She opened a door and when we stepped inside, Ciel and Sebastian stopped short at the sight and I jumped and gasped slightly. There were different animal heads decorating the walls. The room itself seemed to hold the smell of death from these animals. I jumped back as I heard a snap and the maid scream out in pain. “Who the hell is this!? I told you to bring me the Queen's guard dog and you bring me a Chihuahua and a pampered Poodle!?” “Chihuahua and Poodle?” The man continued to use the whip to beat the maid, “Move Sebastian.” He was instantly beside the man and grabbed his wrist to stop him, “What are you doing you filthy Doberman!? Somebody should train you better! Let me go right now!” “He's acting on my orders.” “Who are you?” “From the sound of it, you have already received the letter I've sent. My name is Ciel the Earl of Phantomhive, and this is my sister the Lady of manor, Eve Phantomhive.” Sebastian released him as the man continued to speak, “Do you mean to tell me that a toy poodle like you is the Queen's emissary!?” “You don't like small breeds Lord Henry? Now that's hardly fair.”

I sat beside Ciel as he continued to speak with Lord Barrymore. I noticed the maid was trying to pour tea, but was shaking from the beating she had received earlier. Sebastian seemed to take notice as well as he leaned towards her, “Please miss allow me.” She stood back as he prepared the tea for us before handing me my cup, “Thank you Sebastian.” I sipped my tea while listening to them, “There's nothing to discuss. Under no circumstances shall I sell Barrymore castle to anybody.” “Why is that?” “Because of the curse.” “Oh, what curse?” “This village and it's dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed in a most horrible way. Even the Queen cannot lift the curse! Your mission is pointless. Anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymore family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end!” “My, how interesting.” “What!?” “You've peeked my curiosity. I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours Lord Henry.” I could tell Lord Henry was angry and I was a little nervous about Ciel's decision, but kept to myself as I continued to drink my tea in silence.

Night had finally come around and it seemed very eerie tonight with a thick fog settling over the town. I was walking towards Ciel's room to tell him goodnight as Meyrin ran up to me and grabbed my arms. I was surprised by her flushed face and her strange behavior, “Meyrin what's the matter?” She told me what she had seen with Lord Harry and the maid Angela. I could feel myself becoming flushed from her description of what she had seen, “I'm sorry Eve, but I had to tell somebody what I had seen, and you're the only other woman in this castle besides Angela. You won't tell the young Master about this will you!?” “Of course not Meyrin.” “Oh thank you Eve!” She rushed off down the hall towards her room as I continued to Ciel's room. As I walked in Ciel looked up at me, “Eve? What's wrong with you?” That's when I realized I was still flushed from Meyrin's words, “Oh it's nothing Ciel.” He nodded slightly before looking back to his book as I looked to Sebastian. My thoughts ran back to what Meyrin had seen and I thought about what it would be like to have Sebastian that way. Caressing me as he tried to make me see reason and slowly moving his hands up my bare legs. Sebastian froze slightly before letting his gaze turn to me and allowing his eyes to glow brightly in the dim light. I walked to him and felt that my own eyes were glowing as he leaned to my ear, “If you do not wish for me to ravish you right here, the I suggest you put a stop to whatever thoughts have you so riled up at the moment.” I purred slightly at his words as I chewed on my bottom lip, exposing my fangs to him. We were snapped out of our moment when there was a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal Angela, “I apologize for calling so late.” Sebastian looked up from me towards the door, “What is it that you need? My young master is about to retire.” “I have a request. Leave the castle, leave the village completely. You mustn't stay here.” “Why is that?” “I can't say.” We heard a howl pierce through the tension as Angela jumped and looked towards the window. “No! The demon hound! It's coming!” “The what!?” She gasped slightly as we turned to see the shadow of a large dog in the window behind the curtains, “Sebastian!” He rushed to the window and threw back the curtains before looking down towards the town. Ciel walked to him to see outside as well, “What was that thing?” “Master, look there.” I stepped towards them to see a glowing dog running through the town before every house in town started to light up as people left there houses to see what happened. We walked outside as Ciel inspected some of the shimmering prints on the ground. “Master!” “Angela!” “What's goin' on here? What's all the fuss about?” “The demon hound is here.” “Demon hound?” “It brings great catastrophe to the village. Anyone who dares to defy my Master will be punished by the demon hound. That's the law here, there is no way to stop it.” Everyone gasped at her words as the villagers walked towards us, “Angela! Please find Lord Barrymore at once. That demon hound has come again.” “Who was the punished one?”

We walked to the house we had passed when we came into the village to see the man from before was on the ground, his clothes torn and bite marks all over his body. “How awful.” Ciel inspected him as he lifted the mans hand, “So that's it then?” “Stand back! Don't touch!” Everyone in the crowd turned to see Lord Barrymore walking towards the body, “I see it was James then, he was the bad dog.” “Yes. He broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. He had six dogs, one more than is aloud.” “A sixth dog? Then this was inevitable.” I growled as Bard spoke, “That's all you can say!? Really!?” “This village is under my rule and no other. The demon hound protects that rule. As the guardian of the Barrymore family, it punishes anyone and everyone that dares challenge me!” I stepped back slightly as everyone began to chant the same as the old woman did when we arrived. They lifted the body and carried him away while Lord Barrymore spoke to us, “I was sure you outsiders were going to be it's next prey. You were lucky to have escaped.” He and Angela followed the villagers, “Well master?”

I stood outside with Meyrin, Bard, and Finny. They were all upset about what happened last night and I was still slightly shakened as well. “This has got to be the worst holiday ever.” “The worst yes it is.” I heard footsteps and looked up to see Sebastian, “What's the matter? You were so excited on the way here.” “Yea well that was before.” “Don't look so gloomy, we're on a holiday, it's a time meant for relaxing.” He held up a picnic basket and blanket and everyone smiled.

I could hear Finny and Bard laughing and splashing in the water while I was in the changing tent with Meyrin. “Eve I thought cats hated water?” “Meyrin I'm not an actual cat remember.” “Of course.” I helped her adjust her suit as she peaked outside the hear the boys calling for her, “Aren't you comin' in too Meyrin?” She blushed at the thought of being seen in the outfit and stuck her face outside of the curtain, “No! I can't go out there. It's too embarrassing.” They finally convinced her as I pushed her out of the tent and I could hear Bard as he looked at her. 'Okay, now it's my turn to change.' I looked through the clothes Meyrin packed before looking at the suit she packed for me. “Meyrin!?” “Yes mi'lady?” “Why did you have to pack this one!?” “I thought it was so pretty and I figured you would look really good in it!” I quickly changed and pulled my hair back into two long pigtails to keep my hair out of the way as I blushed and looked down at myself. 'Here goes nothing.' I closed my eyes and stepped out of the tent and into the sunlight and all of the noise in the water stopped. I opened my eyes to see Finny, Bard, and Tanaka blushing while Meyrin smiled, “You look lovely!” My bangs had slipped free from the pigtails and framed my face as the wind softly blew my hair around me. I snuck a glance towards Sebastian to see him staring at me and I could see the lust and want in his eyes. Seeing this gave me a devious idea. He always causes the lust and need to burn violently inside of me whenever he feels like it so, 'Two can play this game.' I giggled before gently stepping into the water as Meyrin ran towards me and grabbed my hands and pulled me further into the water. I laughed as Bard hoisted Meyrin onto his shoulders, “Come on Finny! Let's see what you got!” He looked to me before shaking his head, “I can't! I might hurt Eve.” I smiled, “Don't worry Finny. You won't hurt me.” He nodded and lifted me up onto his shoulders and Bard walked towards us and Meyrin stretched out her hands to try and knock me off of Finny. We struggled and laughed before I finally pushed back and Meyrin fell back into the water, taking Bard with her. I laughed at them as Finny set me back down into the water, “See Finny, I told you that you wouldn't hurt me.” I heard splashing as Meyrin found her way over towards me and whispered into my ear. I nodded as we snuck towards the boys before splashing them. They were shocked and tried to splash back, but we had already gotten the upper hand. I felt arms around my waist before I was lifted out of the water and thrown over Finny's shoulder, “Give up Meyrin! I've got a hostage!” I playfully struggled while trying to keep my breasts from coming out of my top, “I don't want to be a hostage!” “I've got a hostage of me own Finny!” I laughed as Meyrin held Bard in a tight hold around his neck and he couldn't get out of it, 'Meyrin to the rescue.' Their laughter seemed to die down as Bard looked to shore and all the blood seemed to rush from his face, “Hey Finny. You best put her down. Sebastian seems awfully mad.” I looked over my shoulder towards shore to see Sebastian's glare locked onto Finny and his eyes flickered a few times as he tried to restrain his complete anger. Finny gently set me down as I looked back to shore to see Sebastian listening to Ciel. 'What was that about?'

Finny, Bard, Meyrin, and Angela sat on a blanket and ate as I walked towards Ciel. When I got close enough Sebastian draped a towel over my head and gently dried my wet hair. I looked up at him from under the towel after he was done before moving the towel to my shoulders and holding the front closed to hide my breasts. “Oi, Eve! Come on and eat with us!” I looked over to Bard as he held up some of the food that Sebastian had brought, “Alright.” I walked to the blanket and Angela handed me a plate of food, “Thank you.” I was about to eat until I heard some of the villagers yelling, “We got him! The bad dog! We've got James' dog! Hurry! The punishment is about to begin!”

We stood in the back of the crowd. They had the dog chained to the wall and some of the villagers held other dogs as they growled and barked. “He's got something in his mouth! Get it from him!” A man walked to the dog and grabbed the object, and when the dog wouldn't release it, he began to beat the dog in the face with a club. I could hear Lord Barrymore's voice, “What a bad dog. He deserves punishment. Get started!” They released their dogs and they rushed to the chained one and began to attack it. I covered my mouth at the sight. I closed my eyes and turned my head until I heard Finny shouting, “Just let the poor thing go!” He ran forward and pulled one of the large stakes out of the ground and charged towards the dog and used the stake to beat the other dogs back. “Finny!” We rushed to him as he kneeled down beside the dog and we turned when the villagers began to corner us.

They chained up Ciel and I at the wall and tied Finny, Bard, Meyrin, and Tanaka to another wooden pole. Lord Barrymore stepped towards us, “Not so powerful now are you?” “Master I beg you! Show mercy this one time. These people don't deserve the punishment!” “You have a point. This little Pomeranian is the Queen's guard dog after all. If he can be made to see reason, perhaps I'll decide to let him go. Leave this village immediately and advise her majesty never to send her minions near it again!” “You're so pathetic, you rely on lowly tricks to retain your measly power. If there's a stubborn dog here I'd say I'm looking at him.” Barrymore stepped towards us before turning his attention to me with a sick grin on his face. When he was close enough, he grabbed my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him, “Such a sin to hurt such a beautiful woman. Every man deserves a prize winning pup, so come with me and I shall spare you. You can work with Angela in my castle, no, you can live in my castle as my most prized possession. What do you say?” I snatched my face back and bit down on his hand as some of his blood filled my mouth. He pulled his hand away and stepped back slightly as I raised my knee and hit him in his chest causing him to stumble back before quickly lifting up my leg, allowing my foot to connect with the bottom of his chin with a sickening crack as he stumbled backwards and held his chin. I growled and spit his blood out onto the ground, “You ungrateful bitch! Get them!” They released their dogs and the rushed at us. I drew back into the wall and closed my eyes before hearing a smack and one of the dogs whimpering. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian knocking the dogs back away from us. “You cut that close.” “It won't happen again. Trust me.” “You dare to interfere dog! Well what are you mangy mutts waiting for, kill them now!” The dogs growled, “Shameful. What course noisy growls they have. One of the reasons I despise these creatures.” He made his eyes glow and the dogs whimpered before laying down on the ground in front of him. “What the hell! What did you do!?” Ciel and Sebastian began to explain all of Barrymore's tricks, proving that the demon hound didn't exist, and that he was just using the very idea to ensure that he remained in control of the village. “No, you can't fool them. Where's your evidence?” Sebastian walked to James' dog and pulled a scrap of cloth from the dogs teeth. “What fine material. I wonder why the dog was eager to hold onto it till the very end. Interesting behavior. Don't you think.” He held the cloth out towards Barrymore, “What? What the hell?” “Yours. A scrap of cloth from your pants. Torn off my James' dog when you attacked his master. You recognize it yes?” I could see he was getting nervous because it was all true. He tried to run, but was stopped by the villagers. They circled him, and when one of them pulled up his pants leg and found the bite marks from the dog, they lifted him up and carried him away.

Sebastian unlocked our chains and Angela untied the others. “My goodness, I'm glad that's over, yes I am.” Bard stretched while Finny looked to the dog. He stepped over to the dog, “You were an amazing pup, defending his master to the very end.” He noticed the dog didn't respond and knew it had died as he held the dog and cried, “You were a good boy. Such a good boy.” “There you go, yet another reason why I hate dogs.” I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I walked over to Finny and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me from where he was kneeling on the ground and placed the dog down before wrapping his arms around my waist and burring his face into my stomach, “How could they be so cruel!? It's not fair!” I brushed my hand through his hair and held him as he wept, “I know Finny. It'll be alright though.”

We made it back to the castle and had Barrymore locked in the jail under the house to await trial in the morning. I was in my room, dressed for bed in a red nightgown that stopped at my upper thigh, and brushing my hair when I heard Meyrin scream. I ran downstairs to where she was, forgetting what I was wearing, to find her on the ground pointing towards the jail. I froze as I noticed the outside wall of the jail had been smashed and Barrymore was no where to be found. The only thing left in his place was a pool of blood, with marks dragging towards the hole.


	9. Her Butler, Training

Soon everyone else appeared after hearing Meyrin's scream. Bard was the first to speak, “He's gone! Bloody hell.” I could hear Ciel and Sebastian's footsteps as they got closer, and soon Angela ran up as well, “Where is Lord Barrymore!?” We could hear someone banging on the front door so we all rushed back upstairs. Angela opened the door and one of the villagers rushed through the door, soaked by the rain, “The demon hound. The great hound is here.” “Hound!?” We could hear all of the dogs in the village howling while we followed the villager back to the punishment ground. The rest of the villagers were there, kneeling in front of something while chanting. Sebastian was the first to speak, “What's happening?” Bard grabbed a nearby man's shoulder, “Snap out of it! What're you all doin'!?” Lighting cut through the night sky and illuminated the area, and I jumped at the sight before me. Lord Henry was propped up against the wall, dead, with one of his arms torn off. Bard, Meyrin, and Finny screamed at the sight and I turned my head away as Ciel looked to Sebastian who nodded in response before walking towards the body. All of the villagers were screaming for mercy from the hound and I noticed Angela faint at the sight and Finny running over to her. 'What the hell have we gotten into!?'

I was still spooked from the sight and now I was freezing from being out in the rain. I sipped my hot tea, but jumped every time I heard the wind pick up or a limb brush against the house. “Well this is unfortunate Master. To think, all of this happening after the case was closed. I'm sure you're a bit, annoyed?” “Are you quite finished?” “Where's Miss Angela?” “We left her restin' up in her bed for now. She seems tired, yes she does.” “It's too pitiful to watch, the poor bird.” Finny seemed like he was near tears after seeing her faint. “This village isolated itself completely from the rest of society for fear of the Demon Hounds Curse. I thought for certain the hound was an illusion, created by Lord Barrymore so that he could more firmly rule the village. But with him dead, I need to rethink things.” “He was covered in bite wounds. Maybe the villagers are right. Maybe it really was the Demon Hound.” “Maybe he's upset 'bout bein' blamed for Lord Henry's misdeed.” “Yes maybe. For now there's only one thing we know. It wasn't human.” “The hound then.”

I was in my room with Meyrin as she helped me prepare for bed. “So Eve, do you like the changes?” I looked at her questionably until she pointed to her head, “Oh that. I'm not sure. It's definitely something I'll have to get used to. I've always had my ears and tail for as long as I can remember.” “Well look at the bright side. Now you don't have to wear your bonnet all the time to hide your ears. I remember you sayin' that it was hot to wear it in the summer.” “I suppose you're right.” I smiled at her, “Thank you for the concern.” “Of course.” She left shortly after I was dressed for bed in a different nightgown than before. I was brushing my hair seeing as it was tangled from the rain and wind. Lightning lit up my bedroom and I jumped, dropping my brush and screaming slightly as it hit the ground. I could hear a knock on my door shortly after, 'There's only one person that could have heard me.' My thought was confirmed when Sebastian walked into the room, “Are you alright?” He stepped over to me and picked up my brush, “Yes, I'm fi-ahh!” I was cut off as the lightning cracked again and thunder shook the room and I dove for the nearest thing closing my eyes as my body shook uncontrollably. I hadn't realized what I had grabbed until I felt arms around me. I opened my eyes slightly to see I was holding onto Sebastian. I blushed slightly and looked up to see him looking at me, “I'm sorry.” I tried to pull away but he held me tighter, “It's alright.” I felt him put his hand through my hair and rub his other one up and down my back to comfort me. I leaned into him as my fear began to melt away. “Sebastian?” “Yes?” “What do you feel towards me?” He pulled me tighter to his body as the hand in my hair moved to my chin before pulling my face up to meet his, “I care greatly for you Eve. I wish that you could see that and trust what I tell you is the truth.” I felt my heart speed up as his face started to get closer to mine, and I could feel my lips ghosting along his with my reply, “I'm not one to believe it until I see it.” “Then allow me to show you.” I whimpered as his eyes glowed with unspoken desires before he pushed his lips to mine in a fevered kiss. His hand that was holding my chin and moved to cup my cheek, bringing my face closer to his. His hand on my back moved lower and pushed me further into him as his lips moved against mine. There were no words to describe the raw passion and need in that kiss. His tongue slowly snaked out to lick my lower lip, causing me to moan at the sensation, giving him access to my mouth. My hands unconsciously moved into his hair as I tangled my fingers through it, holding on to him and trying to bring him closer to me. This was nothing like the first kiss we shared. This held something deeper within it, as if it was being held back and was desperately trying to rush forward and make itself known. I felt my fangs growing slightly longer as new emotions and sensations coursed through my body in uncontrollable waves. Sebastian chuckled as his lips moved down towards my neck and I could feel his own fangs scrapping against the sensitive flesh. His hands moved just below my breasts and I could feel myself unconsciously tilting my head back to give him complete control. “That's a good girl. You're mine and you will always be mine.” My eyes closed as I tightened my hold in his hair and arched my back, “I don't want anyone else. I want you. I'll always want you.” I could hear the desperation and growl in my voice and his lips moved up to my ear as he whispered, “Now you understand the need for your mate. You wish for me to relieve you of the ache don't you.” I couldn't speak so I whimpered and nodded my head. “As you wish.” His lips moved back to my neck as he began to lick and suck on my skin and one of his hands slowly trailed down towards the source of my aching need. I growled and moaned as I felt his hand cup me through my panties. “Now I see just how badly you wanted me.” I felt my skin heat up as he spoke to me while his hand began to slowly and roughly rub me. The sensation was nothing I had ever felt in my life. It was pleasurable agony until his other hand moved up and I felt him rub my nipple through my gown. My back arched into him and I could feel my legs begin to shake as he rubbed my core faster and harder. I could hear myself panting and shiver when he ran his fangs over my neck. I could feel a strong sensation building in the pit of my stomach and I had to bite back a scream as it finally snapped free and I was sent over the edge into pure pleasurable bliss. I could hardly breathe, and the pleasure only grew stronger as his fangs pierced my neck. The slight pinch added to the sensations and were multiplied by my orgasmic state. I was breathing heavily as he pulled his teeth from my neck and shivered when he dragged his tongue over the wound, licking up the blood that had flowed to the surface. My legs were weak as he wrapped his arms around my waist to support me and looked at me with glowing eyes, “That was only a taste of what's to come. Next time I will take you properly as mine.” I felt my feet leave the ground as he picked me up and carried me to the bed before he placed me down, pulled the blanket over me, and sweetly kissed my lips. “Goodnight, my sweet Eve.”

I was sitting with Ciel for breakfast as Sebastian served us our tea and food. I had a ribbon necklace tied around my neck to hide the marks left from last night. Strangely I didn't feel awkward around Sebastian after last night. If anything, I felt more relaxed with him. Maybe there is something to this whole mates thing after all, and having him as mine made me feel sexy. I couldn't understand why I felt this way, but perhaps it's better that way. Ciel was speaking with Sebastian while still trying to figure out the case, “Hm, you're certainly relaxed.” I inwardly grinned as Ciel noticed Sebastian's mood this morning, “That's because we are in no hurry Sir.” As if on cue, the door slammed open to Meyrin running in, “Sebastian hurry!” “What's the matter this time? Do calm down please.” “We've looked all over, but we can't find Angela!” “Oh is that all? Don't worry 'bout it, she said there were some medicinal herbs growin' down by the fin. She went there to go pick some up that's all.” “Right now? Why would she?” “She went all alone when there might be a Demon Hound out there!?” “Oh! Oh hell.” “What was she thinking going out all by herself?” “She said she was worried! You know, about you bein' kinda sick and all!” “For me!? She went for me!?” I looked up, “When did Finny get sick?” I turned to see him rush out the door and Bard following him, “Come on Sebastian! Let's go help him!” “Well uh,” “Hurry! Are you a red blooded man or aren't you!? Fine then. Let's go Meyrin.” “Sir yes sir!” “Where's Tanaka?” We looked to see him dressed in safari clothes carrying a gun. “That's the spirit! Okay let's move out men!” “Sir yes sir! Come on Eve!” I felt a hand on my shoulder before I was pulled out of my chair, “Meyrin!” “We gotta save Angela!” “Why am I going!?” “Because we need your demon senses to help us!” “But,” I couldn't finish my sentence as I was dragged out the door and running to try to keep up with them as they pulled me along with them, 'What have we gotten into here!?'

The fog was thick as I pulled my cloak closer to my body and pulled my hood over my head. “Where are we?” I looked around and didn't recognize this part of the village. “I think were on the outskirts of the village itself.” “Angela!” Everyone began calling out for her after that while trying to keep an eye out for the Demon Hound as well. “Can you smell anything Eve?” “The fog is too thick and it's throwing all of the scents around. I can't tell what smell belongs to what.” So we continued to call for her until we heard Meyrin screaming. “What's wrong!?” She pointed in front of her and the sight nearly made me gag. There were old dried, decomposing limbs sticking up from the ground and the fog made it even more terrifying. “What are those?” “I don't think I can take any more surprises.” I noticed something shining and looked to a mound where a fresh arm was sticking out, “That ring!?” “It's Lord Henry's.” I jumped at the sound of a howl and grabbed Meyrin, “That sounds like it's close to us!” Meyrin grabbed my arm and we ran towards a rock and hid behind it. We peeked around it at the sounds of footsteps to see a pale naked man with shaggy white hair. My eyes widened before I covered them with my hands as Meyrin's nose began to bleed. “My who's he?” “A trophy eh? So it really wasn't the Demon Hound that killed Lord Henry. It was a human being after all.” “Quite a specimen of humanity he is.” I could feel my body grow tense at the mans presence and my muscle bunching up for a fight. The wind blew the fog slightly and that's when I caught his scent. I grabbed Bard and whispered, “I don't think he's human at all.” Everyone seemed to panic slightly until Bard spoke, “Even so, why kill him? Did he have some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?” “I wonder, could Angela have asked him to do it?” “Say what? Why would Angela do that?” “Yea! He's right!” “Easy boy.” “Angela has nothin' to do with this! Don't just go around accusing people!” “Shhh!” I could hear the man growl slightly and looked to see him stare at Finny. I allowed my claws and fangs to grow out and I growled slightly as my muscles tensed more, “Eve?” “Like I said, I don't think he's human and if he isn't then you four may not stand a chance. I'm at least half demon so I can possibly hold him off if needed. If that happens then you all need to run.” I was getting ready to fight when we heard something that sounded like thunder and looked to see a cloud of dirt heading our way. As it got closer, we realized it was the villagers. I still had my fangs and claws so I hid behind the rock and let Bard speak to them until Finny ran off and I quickly ducked around the other side of the rock and followed the others after him.

I could hear my shoes clicking against the stone ground of what seemed to be an old castle. “What happened here?” I gasped when I heard the howling again and tensed at the sound of growling. “Uh oh, he is real.” The fog gave way to a huge white hound with red eyes. “It's the Demon Hound!” It ran at us and when it lifted it's paw, we noticed a white cloth wrapped around one of its claws. Finny gasped, “That's Angela's!” He charged at the hound as we tried to call him back. He grabbed onto the hound's leg and the hound tried to throw him off. “Aw hell, gimme that.” Bard took Tanaka's gun and pointed it at the hound, but when he pulled the trigger it fired confetti instead. “Bloody hell! Why would you bring a toy gun with you!?” I ran forward as the hound threw Finny off and into me and we both hit the ground hard. I grunted at Finny's weight on top of me and from impact with the stone ground. I knew I hit my head as I tried to look around and everything was blurry and I could see black spots floating around my eyes. Finny leaned up off of me slightly and turned, “Eve, are you alright!?” I felt him put his hand behind my head and lift me up slightly before we heard the hound growling. I could hear Meyrin screaming and Finny leaned over me and pulled me closer to him, shielding me as the hound swung his paw down at us. When the hound growled again and we didn't feel pain, we opened our eyes to see Sebastian standing over us, holding the dogs paw with one of his hands. “Would you look at that. So well trained, you even know how to shake hands.” “You were just in time.” “But I'm afraid, well trained or not, you'll have to go now.” He lifted his hand and threw the hound across and into one of the stone walls. “Come. This is no time to be playing with a puppy.” “Master!” “Certainly.” I still felt pain all over as Finny lifted me up and carried me towards the others. “I shall finish it off at once.” Sebastian proceeded to “Train” the hound with rewards and punishments. “And finally. A hug.” He ran at the hound before grabbing it and jumping high into the air and slamming the hound through the stone ground. Finny slowly set me down, but kept his arm around me to make sure I didn't fall and we walked over towards the hole. “Uh? Hello?” “I don't see him down there!” “Quite dawdling down in that hole! Get back here right now!” “Yes sir.” The ground began to shake before water shot out of the ground. The stray drops burned my skin on contact and Bard spoke first, “What is this a hot spring!?” “Um, where's Sebastian?” “This village is intended to be a resort for the Queen. It needs a central attraction. A luxury. A way for visitors to relax and forget their cares. That's what we have here. A natural hot spring.” “Wow it's amazing!” Sebastian jumped down and landed in front of us, carrying the strange man we saw before. “If I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my Master well then what kind of butler would I be, the idea is simply unthinkable.” I laughed as the man leaned forward and began to lick Sebastian's cheek and I could tell he hated it. Meyrin's nose began to bleed again at the sight, “I don't know how much more of this I can take!” I looked at her, “Meyrin, since when have you become a pervert!?” We heard footsteps and Angela's voice, “Pluto!” “Pluto?” The man jumped down and ran on all fours towards her before standing again and licking her face, “Good boy! My good boy!”

We sat and listened to Angela explain that Pluto was a Demon Hound that she found a month ago and had taken care of him. “He does have a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited.” “A habit! You call it a habit!” “So you sheltered and fed him for a month without telling anybody else?” “That's right. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Demon Hound to control the villagers. But in truth, he feared the hound more than anyone else. I didn't know what would happen to Pluto if he found out. I see now I was too indulgent. I never thought this sweet boy would hurt Lord Barrymore. I beg you Sir! Please take him with you! I know it's an imposition but would you bring him to live at the Phantomhive manor!” I giggled at Sebastian's shocked expression, “You want us to keep that monster!?” “He needs a firm hand. I think if Sebastian were there to train him he would become a good dog!” “No thank you. I'm a butler, not one hell of a dog trainer.” “Why not?” “Master. Is this an order?” “It is. I think I'll find it amusing. In several ways.” I knew the battle was lost when Ciel said it was an order. We heard the thundering sound again and turned to see the villagers running towards us. They all kneeled before Ciel and thanked him, “What's all this about?” “My Lord. There is a legend in this village that when the sins of our ancestors against dogs have been fully atoned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness.” “Huh, don't they realize the hot spring has been there under the ground all along?” “Likely not. At any rate our work here is done.” Sebastian grinned towards Ciel, “I seem to recall you were forced to eat your words earlier. Would you like to say it again now that it's true?” “Why don't you do it!?” “This case is now officially closed!”

I sat in the hot spring with Ciel while the villagers continued to help build the resort. I was wearing my swimsuit I wore before and my hair was pinned up on my head to keep it from getting wet, exposing my pointed ears. The hot water helped to relieve the soreness in my back from the fight against Pluto. Sebastian was serving tea as usual while Ciel spoke to him, “It is a nice addition. This gloomy village has experienced quite a transformation. I imagine it will be enough to dispel the Queen's worries.” “Something tells me that my worries are only just beginning.” I could hear the splashing as Pluto swam around in the water and I laughed. That caught his attention as he sniffed the air around me before rushing at me and licking my face. Ciel laughed while I tried to push Pluto away, “Pluto! Down boy!”

We were packed and ready to leave while Angela said her goodbyes to Pluto. “Don't ever forget me, dear Pluto.” “And put some bloody clothes on alright! Don't just let it all hang out there! Come on!” Finny said his goodbyes to Angela before she kissed his cheek and he climbed into the carriage with the others. “Maybe someday I'll come to visit Pluto at the estate.” “I don't know if that would be a good idea.” “What?” “You were able to tame a Demon Hound. That's a task not many people could do. You seem to have a talent for wrapping lesser beings around your finger.” “Let's go Sebastian.” He bowed before climbing up to drive the carriage and soon we were on our way home.


	10. His Lady, Lost

I woke up shivering. I couldn't understand why I felt so cold, but no matter how much I tried to pull the blankets tighter around me, I remained cold. I sat up slowly and looked around to see my room was still dark from the curtains covering the windows. 'Where's Meyrin?' I stood up and got dressed before peaking out of the door and down the hallway. Everything was unnaturally quiet, and I realized why that was when I walked past Ciel's door to hear him lightly breathing and I peaked to see him curled up in bed sleeping. I stepped down the stairs to the foyer and looked outside, and to my surprise it was still dark. I looked to the clock and it was 3 in the morning. 'Why did I wake up so early, and why am I still so cold?' I knew in my heart what was truly wrong, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. 'Admitting it would make it real, and I don't want it to be real.' I felt tears pricking my eyes as I stepped to the closet and grabbed a thick cloak, pulling the hood over my head, and stepping outside. I looked up into the sky at the stars and allowed my feet to guide me to my destination.

I smiled sadly as the tears slowly trailed down my face as I spoke to them. “Sorry I haven't been here for a while, but I need advise.” They always listened to me when I needed to talk. “I don't know what to do about him. He makes me feel things that I don't understand. He always tells me he cares for me, and somewhere deep inside, I want it to be true, but something is holding me back. I don't know what to do and I just wanted to tell you about him. I'm sure you would love to meet him though. He's kind to me and he makes me feel safe. He comforts me when I can't come see you, and he listens to anything I have to say. He actually considers my feelings in everything as well. So, what do you think I should do?” I stood there and stared at them as the tears came more furiously before I fell to my knees, covering my face as I cried in front of the tombstones. “I need you! Momma, Daddy! I don't know what to do, and I need you to help me! Please!” I hugged my arms around myself as I cried and leaned my forehead against the cold engraved stone. My voice was barely above a whisper at this point, “Why did you have to go? Why did they have to hurt you, and take you from us? Ciel is lost, and I'm broken without you. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm starting to get lost, and I don't know how to find the way back. I need you to help me find my way back. I've tried to find it myself, but it's so dark, I can't see where I'm going or how to get back to where I need to be.” I placed my hand over the stone and traced the words on the stone with my fingertips, “I miss you both so much. It's not fair that you had to leave us alone. That those people made you leave us all alone.” The wind began to pick up harshly and blew my cloak around me before blowing my hood down and allowing my hair to move around me like a dark cloud. I smiled sadly as the wind caressed my cheek as if it were a cold hand from the grave. The wind continued to blow furiously as I stared down at the graves, “Why couldn't it have been me instead?”

The wind blew furiously as those words left my lips. I closed my eyes against the assault and leaned into the tombstones for protection. The wind sounded as if it carried voices with it. Whispers from loved ones long passed, but never forgotten or unloved. The voices surrounded me. I should have been afraid, but instead I never wanted the voices to stop. They enveloped me with warmth and comfort as I sat up from the tombstones and stood. I turned towards the old oak tree that stood in the center of the cemetery to see two silhouettes in the distance underneath it. I walked towards them and as I got closer, the shadowed figures seemed familiar. I watched as they held each other and danced beneath the stars. I stopped short, not wanting to interrupt them, but they soon stopped and looked in my direction. One held a hand in my direction, and something in me told me to hurry towards it. I ran towards the figures, and as I got closer I finally realized who they were.

They held me close to them as I looked up to them. My tears ran down my face once more, “Please let this be real.” He held me close to him, my face in his chest while she rubbed my back soothingly to try to stop my tears. I looked to her and reached out to touch her golden hair, her blue eyes shinning with love and pure happiness. I felt his hand stroking my dark hair as I touched hers. She stepped closer and they both held me close to them. I turned slightly and looked up at him. His own dark hair was just as it once was, and his dark eyes shone with pride and love as he looked into my yellow ones. His hand moved on top of my head where my ears once were and looked to me curiously. My voice was barely a whisper, “I woke up one morning and they were gone.” He smiled and rubbed the top of my head lovingly.

They both let go of me and stood back from me. I knew in my heart it was time for them to leave. They held hands as they turned and walked away from the tree, towards their tombstones until they vanished. A gentle breeze carried my hair towards that direction as I heard a whisper carried on the wind, “We love you.”

I leaned against the oak tree and stared up at the stars and the moon. I didn't feel cold or sad anymore. I looked off in the direction they had walked as my hands went to my chest and covered my heart.

The stars still guided me as I could see the manor in the distance. I walked towards it and noticed a figure in front of the house. It finally turned and I smiled seeing their eyes glow and I immediately knew who it was. “My lady, where have you been?” “I went to visit someone I love.” I could see the hesitation and slight hurt in his eyes before I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling him down towards me and kissing him tenderly. When I pulled away he placed his hands on my hips and smiled, “Eve, what's gotten into you?” “I'm just more sure of myself now than I was before.” He smiled and pulled me closer to him and held me, the stars being our only light. I felt the same gentle breeze wrapping around both of us before it vanished, 'I think I found where I need to be.'


	11. Her Butler, Phantom Image

A few days later I stood next to Ciel as he explained to Bard, Finny, and Meyrin that he had a new job for them. I had decided not to mention what I had seen in the graveyard, or the fact that I had even left the manor. They seemed to be elated over the idea of Ciel giving them a task to complete personally. That's when he pulled out a camera.

“This is a camera from the famous Talbert collection. It has a story behind it. It had been missing from the collection all together for some time. When it suddenly came up for auction I bid immediately.” This new information seemed to catch their attention, although they seemed more confused than interested. “Who's Talbert?” Suddenly Tanaka was telling them about William Talbert, the original owner and maker of the camera and the legend behind it, “Legend has it that if you use this camera to photograph someone, whomever or whatever that person cares about most in the world will appear in the photograph as well.” Meyrin became giddy at the idea, “Oh my! That sounds too incredible to be true!” “Can such a camera even exist or is it just a rumor?” Ciel decided to test the camera on Finny to answer Bard's question, “Don't move. The exposure takes ten seconds.” He took the lens cover off and proceeded to take Finny's picture, “What exactly is exposure?” Bard answered her question, “Basically the camera is copying down an image of Finny.” “Stay still or the image will blur and we won't get a good picture.” Finny was struggling and when the picture was finished it was clear why he was struggling, “You didn't have to hold your breath the whole time.” I giggled as Ciel went to develop the picture and everyone followed him. When the picture was done we could clearly see a bird in the picture with Finny. “Hey, it's my bird!” “Huh? Since when do you have a pet bird?” “Aw it's so cute!” “I gave it food every day. Eventually it started eating out of my hand. I was so happy, I went to give it a gentle pat and,” Finny demonstrated his 'gentle pat' on one of the small statues and snapped it's head off, “my little friend never moved again.” My eyes widened at what he meant. “Are you sayin' that he?!” Suddenly Tanaka was back to explaining, “I forgot to mention something. The camera has one other unique attribute. The new soul that it will show is not of this world. To put it plainly, the dead appear.” “The dead?” “You mean ghosts?!” “You can see why I would be so interested in this camera. Not only does it know who you care for the most, but it reaches into the other world to photograph them.” Meyrin and Bard were freaking out over the idea of photographing ghosts, “But this is the 19th Century, surly nobody believes a story like that now!” “That sounds amazing! What an incredible camera Master!” Finny sat on the floor and cried, “I miss my poor little birdy!” “Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera, but do it discreetly, I don't want him to know what you're up to.” “You want us to take a candid photo?” “That's right.” I could see the blush spread on Meyrin's face as she most likely thought of Sebastian. I could easily tell she had taken a liking to him, but I knew nothing would become of it, so I had no reason to worry. “Really?! The photograph will show us who Sebastian cares for most?!” “That's something I'd like to see.” “Bloody right Finny! He's always bossin' us around and mocking my artistic cooking methods!” 'You use a flamethrower for goodness sakes! I don't see anything artistic about blowing up the kitchen every week!' “He's as human as we are!” I could see Ciel smirking at that comment and I had to hold back a laugh. “He's got to have at least a weakness or two! And now's our chance to see 'em!” “You'll handle it?” All three replied, “As you wish young Master!” “Yea! That was a pretty good impression of him eh?” I sighed and gently held my forehead as they cheered. 'These three definitely keep the manor alive and entertaining.' As Bard grabbed the camera I felt Meyrin grab my hand that was on my head, “Come on Eve! We need you to help us!” “W-wait! I don't think I should have anything to do with this!” As usual my words fell on deaf ears as she continued to drag me from the room.

We hid in the library behind a bookcase. Bard held the camera and we watched Sebastian preparing to clean the whole library. “He needs to stay still.” “For 14 seconds yes.” “I hope this works.” Sebastian pulled his gloves tighter before taking off around the library. This surprised them, “He's fast!” “He's so fast I can't even see him!” “Damn! We'll never get that photo.” Sebastian finally paused to contemplate the white flowers, “Look! He's stopped!” “Great! Let's go!” We all watched him pull out his handkerchief and suddenly it turned into a red rose which he then placed with the white flowers. Everyone was in awe and I was slightly surprised as well from the trick. “I forgot to take the picture.” “He's so wonderful to watch!” I just sighed and shook my head. 'This is gonna be a long day.'

I watched in surprise as Finny charged into one of the rooms towards Sebastian while pushing the billiards table. “Look out!” Sebastian used the red table cloth like a bull fighter and Finny went through the wall with the table. I gasped slightly and covered my mouth at the size of the whole in the wall while Sebastian placed the cloth over the table as if nothing happened.

I was standing in the study with Ciel while he used a replica manor and some figurines to track where Sebastian would be in the manor. Finny held a ladder and Meyrin and Bard were on top to take the picture through the window. Ciel and undone his tie and rang the bell. It didn't take long for Sebastian to arrive, “Yes? Did you need something Master?” “It came undone.” Sebastian paused before walking around and tying it back. I covered my mouth to keep from giggling at the sight of Meyrin and Bard trying to covertly take the picture from the window. I jumped slightly when Sebastian suddenly turned towards the window, opened it, and proceeded to look outside. “Let's air this room out a bit, shall we?” When Sebastian finally left the room I walked towards the window and looked down, “Are you two okay?” Bard was hanging upside down and Meyrin was clutching the ladder and breathing heavily. They both nodded and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

We were sitting and trying to plan out a new strategy, “This is turnin' out a lot harder than I thought it would. Gettin' one measly photograph shouldn't be this hard.” We were just resting a bit when Sebastian opened the door and we all jumped up in surprise. “There you are. I have a task for the three of you.” “What is it Sebastian?” “Over there.” We all turned to the window to see Pluto, in his demon hound form, looking into the window. “The mangy pooch? What do you want us to do?” “We'll be receiving a guest this afternoon. That thing is offensive. You are to transfer it out of sight before the guest arrives.” “He's kinda a big fellow, where should we put him?” “I'll let you three figure that out.” “Oi! We got our own jobs to take care of too you know!” “You do have until this afternoon. I'm sure you can take care of it in between your other tasks.” They left to try to hide Pluto. Sebastian turned to me curiously and I began to panic slightly, “Why were you with them?” I began to laugh nervously, “I don't know what you're talking about Sebastian.” “What are you holding behind your back?” “Nothing!” I had picked up the camera when he entered the room and held it behind me, and hoped he would leave the room after giving the orders. He began to step towards me, so I did the only thing I could thing of. I quickly stepped forward and kissed him on the lips. He seemed surprised when I pulled back, “Got to go!” With that, I quickly walked from the room, leaving behind a very confused Sebastian.

I stood in the study with Ciel and watched Meyrin, Finny, and Bard try to hid Pluto. I laughed as Finny dragged him around by a leash like he was a puppy. “So, you and Sebastian eh?” I jumped and turned to Ciel in surprise,”W-what do you mean?” “Don't try to play dumb, I know something is going on between you two.” I brushed my hand through my hair, a habit I picked up when I was nervous. “I don't care what you do Eve. It's your life, and if you are comfortable around him, and trust him, then that's fine. In the end, your happiness is all I care about.” I smiled at Ciel and kissed his forehead, “Thank you.” I looked back towards the window, “Ciel, did you know Pluto could breathe fire?”

Eventually Meyrin, Finny, and Bard came to Ciel with a bunch of blurry pictures. “We're so sorry Master.” “But Bard thought up a really good plan yes he did!” “The idea came to me earlier when I saw the dog breathe fire.” “I hope this new plan doesn't involve a flamethrower.” When there heads dropped in defeat I grew worried at how far this silly plot had truly gone. “Ciel you do realize you could possibly just ask Sebastian for a picture?” “No, that won't do.” The door opened and Lau walked in, “My Lord hello.” “Oh it's mister Lau.” “And what are you doing here?” “I heard what you were up to and thought I might assist.” “Go away.” “My Lord please don't be so hasty. Why not relax and leave this up to me.” This caught Ciel's attention. “I have already woven a spider's web to trap him. And the more he tries to struggle, the more entangled he'll become. Escape is impossible. Against me, no pray stands a chance. It is only a matter of time.” “Very well. But I will not tolerate any failure. Is that understood?” “Yes. Of course my Lord. I would not allow failure to sully the Phantomhive name. I would surly be booted out of the country if I did such a thing. So, what are you up to?” I covered my face with my hand and Ciel growled in aggravation.

I stood with Ciel and Lau behind one of the columns and watched Sebastian lead our guest up the stairs. Meyrin, Bard, and Finny were hiding underneath the staircase to get the picture. I rolled my eyes as I realized Lau's plan. Sebastian walked past while our guest stood and stared at Ran Mao positioned on the railing. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs which caused the bells to jingle and she began posing. I grabbed Lau's ear and pulled him down towards me, “This was your bright idea?!” “I was certain it would work.” Ciel seemed to agree with me, “I was a fool for believing you could handle something like this.” “My Lord I have only begun to fight.” He made some sort of signal, causing Finny and Meyrin to begin fanning upwards. This made her short dress fan out, giving our guest more of a view. He was snapped out of his trance by Sebastian calling for him and both of them left through a door to where the meeting was being held.

Once Sebastian and our guest left the room, Meyrin, Finny, and Bard made their way towards us. Bard was the first to speak, “Well that was a waste of time. You would have done better if you dressed Eve up for him.” I noticed Lau looked towards Meyrin before they both grabbed my arms and began to drag me upstairs, “H-hey! Wait a minute! I said I didn't want any part of this!”

I looked in the mirror and blushed. “Do I really have to wear this?” “It's the only way to get the picture!” I looked to Meyrin, “Where in the world did you even get an outfit like this?!” “Mister Lau.” “I should have known.” The outfit was overly revealing. The top part barely covered my breasts, while the bottom was hiked all the way to the top of my thighs. They had even pulled my hair back up into pigtails with my bangs framing my face! “Meyrin I can't go out there like this!” She turned to the door and knocked three times, causing Lau to come in. They both grabbed my arms again and dragged me back to the foyer where Lau's original plan was. Ciel, Finny, and Bard were waiting and when they looked up, Bard fell backwards from where he was leaning on a column and Finny turned bright red before covering his eyes and turning away. Ciel was even blushing. Bard quickly jumped back to his feet and admired their work, “Bard! Stop staring!” “Sorry Eve.” I sighed, “Lets just get this over with.” Meyrin and Lau leaned me against one of the columns. I had one leg pushed straight, and my other leg was bent slightly at the knee with my foot tucked behind my ankle of my straight leg. I had one arm draped beneath my breasts and my other arm was against the column, my hand next to my face, and my fingers were curled slightly inward. I still had a blush lightly covering my cheeks. I whimpered and closed my eyes when I heard Sebastian and our guest approaching. There footsteps and conversation stopped abruptly when they entered the room and I knew they had spotted me. I slightly peeked one eye open to see what was happening and nearly jumped.

“This house is amazing!” Our guest was affected more by me than when he saw Ran Mao, and Sebastian was frozen in place, eyes slightly widened. Before they could take the picture, Sebastian was in front of me taking off his tailcoat. He placed it around me, buttoned most of it to cover me, and picked me up. He turned to the guest, “Please excuse me sir.” He rushed upstairs and I noticed we were heading towards my room. I blushed and hid in his chest when I heard the door open. My heart was beating out of control. 'Is he mad? Is he going to do what he said last time and take me properly?' That last thought caused my face to heat up more and my body started shaking slightly. 'I'm not ready for something like this! I can't!' I shrieked slightly when he threw me onto the bed. I sat up quickly and held his coat tighter around me and looked up at him. I knew my eyes told him I was scared, and I hopped he would get the message. His eyes were glowing brighter than I had ever seen before and I flinched and covered my face with my hands. I jumped when I felt him grab both of my wrists and pull my hands from my face, “Why are you wearing that?” I looked up at him as he still held my wrists. His face was so close to mine. 'Ciel doesn't want him to know about the picture.' I decided to tell him a different truth. I closed my eyes before speaking, “I-I wanted your attention.” He looked surprised when I looked up at him, “You've been working so much, I just wanted you to notice me too.” He seemed slightly hurt by the comment, “You've been lonely?” I looked away from him before nodding my head. “But you have the young Master and the other three.” “It's not the same without you.” I looked up at him and smiled slightly when he placed his forehead against mine, “I'm sorry. I've been neglectful to my mate.” He moved his grip up from my wrists to my hands before lacing our fingers together. “I forgive you.” I smiled more when he gently placed his lips to mine. Any fear from before was gone and I smiled up at him as he pulled back. “You have no idea how difficult it is to keep myself from taking you after seeing you dressed like this.” I blushed and remembered that I was still wearing the outfit they put me in. Sebastian stood up and stepped back from me, “I should leave before they begin to wonder what we could be doing up here.” I blushed more before beginning to unbutton the coat to return it only to have Sebastian pull my hands away, “Return it later. I won't be able to stop myself if I see you like this, especially alone with a bed nearby.” I almost listened but something in me wanted to tease him. Maybe it was my demon side wanting to toy with it's mate, or maybe revenge for all the times he's made me feel lust and could never act on it. With a blush still on my face, I looked up at him with an innocent smile before continuing to unbutton the coat, “But I want to return it now.” He growled as the last button popped free and it slowly slid down from my shoulders to my elbows. I continued to smile, “Don't you want it?” “I feel there is more meaning behind that question than just returning my coat.” I giggled before batting my eyelashes, “What do you mean?” He growled before catching both of my hands and pulling me forward. His lips attacked mine and I could feel the passion and want in the kiss. I laced our fingers together before joining in on the kiss. His teeth nibbled my bottom lip before his tongue found mine. I felt lightheaded and dizzy from the feeling. I couldn't stop the moan that slipped past. I felt the bedsheets underneath me and Sebastian on top of me. He was still kissing me before his lips trailed down across my cheek and to my neck. I tilted my head back and moaned when he bit down in the same spot as before. He licked my neck before pushing his hips forward, grinding against my heated core. My head went completely back and my back came up from the bed at the feeling. I moaned louder when he pushed harder against me. The roughness of his clothing against my flushed core was amazing. He pushed harder and I felt his own excitement pushing against me. I moaned again and dug my nails into his shoulder. I felt him tense slightly before he pulled his face from my neck. He looked at my flushed face before pulling back from me completely. His tailcoat was still around my arms before he pulled me up slightly. “I'm sorry my dear, but now is not the time for this. I must take my leave.” He lightly kissed me before quickly walking from the room. I looked to the door before falling backwards onto my bed. I curled up with his coat still around me. His scent flooded my senses and I realized what had almost happened. I smiled before laughing slightly. The look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. Being his mate meant I was his whole world. Now that he's found me, his life would be nothing without me. I had just as much control over him as he did over me. If I was hurt or unhappy, he would do anything to make me happy. 'I think I'm going to like being his mate.' I sat up and changed back into my dress that I was wearing before. I looked in the mirror and decided to leave my makeup and hair as it was for the plan. 'This is going to be fun.'

I stood with Ciel in his study while he thought out loud. “We need him to stand still for ten full second. This is the one thing I didn't want to resort to, but he's left me with no other choice.” 'I don't like the sound of that.'

It was late and Ciel was still trying to get a photo of Sebastian. He stood at the window before turning, “It's almost time. Let's go.” “I think I'll stay here after what happened last time. I think I've been stuffed into enough outfits for today.” “Suit yourself.” I sat down with one of the books from the library and began reading. I happened to glance up in time to see Finny throw a huge statue up into the air before it came down towards Ciel. I threw open the window, “Ciel!” I could only watch as it got closer to him. When it hit, it threw dirt up like a cloud and I couldn't see anything. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming until I saw Sebastian over Ciel. He had taken the hit and blocked the statue from hitting Ciel. As my heart began to slow back to normal, I began to feel weak and lightheaded before falling back into the chair. 'That boy is going to be the death of me.'

I stood outside of the room while Finny, Bard, and Meyrin developed the picture of Sebastian. Ciel had finally simply ordered Sebastian to allow him to take a picture of him. I looked up and blinked a few times to make sure I was actually seeing was I thought I was. “Pluto?” He walked into the room and growled before the whole room was bright with fire. “Pluto!” I watched him happily run from the room and followed him. I smiled when I saw him run to Sebastian. He placed his hand on Pluto's head, “Good.” He pulled a treat from his pocket and gave it to Pluto before noticing me. I crossed my arms and looked at him expectantly as he stepped towards me before telling Pluto he was still sleeping outside. “Care to explain why Pluto just burned Finny, Meyrin, Bard, and the pictures as well?” He smiled, “Not particularly since I'm sure you already know why.” “Of course, I just wanted to hear you say it.” He shook his head before kissing me and turning to walk, “It's time for the young Master to retire. Walk with me.”

He knocked on the door before walking in when there was no reply. “Excuse me Lord. We should prepare you for bed.” I could see the surprise on his face and I understood why when I walked in behind him. Ciel had fallen asleep in his chair at his desk. I smiled at the sight. I noticed Sebastian look to the camera on Ciel's desk and knew what he was thinking. I held in a laugh as he took Ciel's picture. When he was finished with the camera, I walked to Ciel and picked him up. I looked at Sebastian and smiled as we walked to Ciel's room. This reminded me of the Jack the Ripper case when I carried Ciel home and I first became aware of my feelings for Sebastian. I tucked Ciel in before we both stepped out of his room and Sebastian walked me to mine. I smiled when I looked up at him and he placed his hand on my face, “Goodnight my sweet Eve.” I blushed before kissing his cheek and walking into my room.

I stood with Meyrin, Bard, and Finny as we all looked at the picture Sebastian had taken. “Woah.” “Sebastian and Eve are in the picture.” In the picture, Ciel slept in his chair, Sebastian was standing on his left side and I was standing on his right side. “That means the young Master cares most about Sebastian and Eve! That is how Tanaka said the camera works right?” “Interestin'.” “Aw, there good friends, and the young Master has always been close to Eve.” “That makes the master my rival! What do I do!?” I held in a growl at the comment. There was no competition when it came to Sebastian. I would always win. Finny happily pointed to the picture, “Hey, it's Plu-Plu!” Everyone looked back to the picture and Bard spoke, “Hold on just a second. We know the young Master cares for Eve, but does that mean?” “Does this mean that Sebastian's in the picture because the one who cares most about him is Pluto?!” I covered my mouth and laughed at the realization. “I don't know!” “Or is it the young Master like we thought at first?!” “Which one?!”

I stood near the window and watched Pluto chase Meyrin and Bard. I laughed when Finny picked him up and flipped him onto his back. Ciel was talking to Sebastian about the photo. 'This is my family. It's not perfect, but it's definitely mine. It seems something new happens everyday. I wonder what will cross our path next?'


	12. Her Butler, On Ice

I walked with Ciel and Sebastian on the thick ice. Today was the first Frost Fair in years. I remembered this morning when Ciel told me about it.

“ _My Lady it's time to wake up.” I was a little surprised by the voice. 'That's not Meyrin.' I opened one eye to see Sebastian pulling back my curtains. I sat up slightly on to pull the blankets tighter around me. “Sebastian? Where's Meyrin?” I turned to me and smiled, “I decided to wake you up myself this morning.” “Why is that?” “What kind of mate would I be if I allowed someone else to care for you?” I smiled slightly. He had been doing this lately since I had told him that I felt lonely without him. He would find time to slip away from work, if only a few minutes, and hold me or just to see if I needed anything. “Yes, I suppose you're right, but I never agreed to being your mate yet.” His eyes glowed slightly, “And I will patiently await the day when you finally see me as your mate, but even if you still are not fully convinced, I will still treat you as mine.” “That's very sweet of you.” “Now, I must excuse myself to allow you to dress for the day. When you are finished, the young Master would like to see you.” “Alright.”_

“ _Today we will be attending the Frost Fair.” I looked at him surprisingly. “Did I hear you correctly? Did you say Frost Fair?” “I did.” “How? The Frost Fair hasn't been held in so long.” “Today is the first Frost Fair in almost 80 years, and we will be attending. You may stay home if you wish, but Sebastian and I will be leaving.” I smiled, “I'll go with you.” “Alright.”_

I walked slightly behind Ciel, next to Sebastian with my arms wrapped securely around one of his to ensure I wouldn't slip on the ice. To most, we would appear to be a couple, and I didn't mind the thought. It always made my heart race when people complimented us on how lovely we looked together. I looked up towards Sebastian as he spoke, “Impressive. Frost Fair certainly is an apt title for this.” “A large gathering held at the foot of London Bridge when the water freezes over. The last Frost Fair was in 1814.” That caught my interest a bit, “I wonder why they haven't held the Fair in so long.” Sebastian answered, “It is said there was a tragedy during the last Fair. The water had not completely frozen over as they thought, and with all of the weight from so many people gathering, the ice broke through and it killed hundreds of people. Since then, people have been afraid to hold such a Fair, until now.” I tightened my grip on his arm as a shiver raced down my spine at his words. Falling through ice to a freezing grave below sounded like a horrible way to go.

After a few minutes Ciel paused to look in one of the booths set up. I could hear him laugh slightly before Sebastian asked, “Is there something amusing?” “Those goods are all in dubious quality. Funtom should set up a stall, any of our products would be better than what that man is selling.” That's when my eye caught the wooden boat. It appeared to be one of the Funtom toy arcs, but it had to be a fake. They were so rare, the possibility was slim of seeing one. Ciel seemed to notice as well, “Like that there.” The shop keeper noticed him pointing, “Ah, hello there noble lad. You have a good eye. That piece is one of a kind. It was manufactured by the Funtom toy company years ago. Back only when it was just a small craft studio.” Ciel proceeded to explain to the man that it was fake and how he knew it was. The explanation seemed to catch Sebastian's attention, “Noah's Arc. You know, it reminds me of this country.” “Why's that?” “Think about it, a boat captained by a single person. One filled with only the select few who have been chosen to be saved. Rather arrogant don't you think.” I'll never understand how this man thinks. “Is that?” “A Scotland Yard inspector has time to attend the fair. London must be very peaceful, today anyway.” “It's not! I'm on duty right now.” “Oh! Well then I'll leave you to earn your faithful wages to the Queen and country. Good day inspector.” “Wait! Come back! I have some questions I want to ask you. Ciel!” I turned when I heard a slap. Sebastian spoke, “Pardon me. My master is a touch fragile at the moment eh, I mean sensitive. Perhaps you could be a trifle more gentle when you're approaching him.” The inspector was speechless, but eventually we all went to a small tea shop for him and Ciel to speak. “I'll just wait outside my Lord.” I grabbed Sebastian's coat sleeve as he turned to leave, “No. Sit with me please.” He smiled, “As you wish.”

Ciel and the inspector were discussing the case slightly, “Why did you not wish to join them?” I looked up at Sebastian from my tea and smiled, “Well, I didn't want to intrude on something as serious as an ongoing investigation. Plus, I wanted to sit with you.” His gaze softened slightly at my reply, “You never cease to amaze me my Lady. It seems that you are starting to take interest in me as well.” I smiled, “Who says it's not something more?” He seemed surprised at my hollow reply. There were multiple meanings to my answer, and he could make of it as he will.

I was surprised by our next destination. Ciel asked, “You're sure this is the right place?!” Inspector Aberline answered, “Yes. It is. He set up shop here because so many people have been freezing to death during the Frost Fair.” Lau spoke next, “Inspector. You can't be serious. Not him.” 'The Undertaker.' “Yes him, and you lot wait outside. You are lucky I let you accompany me at all.” He reached for the handle of the door only to find it was a curtain and fall through into the shop. I covered my mouth and laughed at the sight. “What a hopeless fool.” “One of the privileges of youth my Lord. So, what is this place?” “It's the Undertaker's parlor! You met him during the Jack the Ripper case remember.” “Oh right!” 'How can anyone be so clueless?' “Aberline won't last one minute in there. Sebastian, prepare to” Ciel was cut off by Undertaker's loud laughter. We walked inside to find Aberline drawn back away from Undertaker, who was chuckling like a mad man. “I assure you man, you aught to enroll profession, that was hysterical. You can be a world renowned comedian.” “What did you say to him?” “I have no idea. I was just talkin' to him normally. He began laughing like a mad man.” “How unexpected. You aren't without talent.” Sebastian seemed slightly angered, “It seems you are a man to be reckoned with. Most interesting.” “But, I didn't do anything!” I flinched when Ciel slammed his hands on Undertaker's table, “Tell me more about the ring. I want to know it all. The man you pulled out of the river was the last to have it.” “Perhaps it was frozen in the ice near where the body was found. You are a citizen of our great country Mr. Undertaker. Please, give us your help in this matter.” He chuckled more before responding, “As I said before, I'm profoundly impressed with you inspector. I'll tell you everything. Where is the ring you ask.”

“You see? Right there.” I pulled my hand over my face, “You mean it's been here the whole time. We've walked past it at least a dozen times today.” “That's right Mi'lady.” “Ah, it appears that a sculptor happened upon the ring and then designed a beautiful ice sculpture to compliment it. Our mystery has been solved.” “Collect the ring right now!” Two more officers ran towards the sculpture, “Right!” “What do you think you're doing thieves?!” A few people had gathered around, one of them being the Viscount of Druitt. He held a white rose as he spoke, “That dear lady will be awarded to the contests victor.” He kissed the rose before opening his eyes, “You wouldn't want to defile her now would you?” Ciel was completely shocked at the Viscount's appearance and I couldn't blame him. “The Viscount Lord Druitt?!”

“Their holding some contest? Why is he a judge?!” “Yes. Wasn't he just arrested for human trafficing? What a naughty man.” “He was released a few days ago.” “Must have paid well.” Aberline stepped towards them, “Excuse me, but this statue is now under the charge of Scotland Yard.” “Oh no! I don't care if you are from Scotland Yard! The Frost Fair is an event held for our citizens and I will not let you disrupt it.” The Viscount started to ramble dramatically, “Just look at her beauty. Such an exquisitely noble lady we could never allow her to be violated by anybody.” “You're one to talk.” “If you insist on possessing this lady, you should offer something of equal beauty.” I noticed his eyes travel to me and I flinched. He stepped towards me, “This lady here is an even rarer beauty than she. Her dark hair cascading around her porcelain skin. Beautiful golden eyes that shine in the light. You my lady, are perfection in and of itself. Speak my dear lady, so that I may hear your voice, and know your name.” I blushed and placed my hand on my cheek before smiling, “Well aren't you eccentric. I am Eve Phantomhive.” I turned to Sebastian and wrapped my arms around one of his tightly, “Did you hear all of the wonderful compliments?” The Viscount noticed right away, “Is he?” I smiled at him, “He's my fiance`.” That seemed to break the Viscount's heart slightly, “I should have known such beauty would have been spoken for!” He quietly walked back to the group. They finally left after saying the winner of the sculpting contest would be awarded with the statue, and the ring as well. Ciel turned to us after they left, “Fiance`?” “I had to get him to leave somehow. Men like him don't simply take “no” for an answer.” Ciel turned more serious before addressing Sebastian, “Win the contest. That's an order.” “Indeed. My young Lord.”

Soon all of the sculptures were ready to be judged. Scotland Yard made a replica of Sir Arthur which received horrible marks. Lau made a lewd sculpture of Ran Mao posing naked. Some people were covering the more private parts and the sculpture was deemed disqualified. “But why?” “How could you think that was appropriate to display?!” “You know when they hide bits like that it only makes it more erotic.” I curled my hand into a fist to resist the urge to slap him as Ciel sighed and turned to Sebastian, “Win this. You can right?” “Of course I can. You explicitly ordered me to do so, and I exist only to fulfill your orders my Lord.” They finally announced Sebastian's sculpture which was a replica of Noah's Arc. Everyone was in awe at the sight only for Sebastian to snap his fingers, causing the top of the Arc to crack and give way to the rest of the sculpture inside. He had carved animals inside of the Arc. Sebastian earned a perfect score, effectively winning the contest.

“Is everyone ready for the final scores?!” “Hold it right there!” Everyone turned to see three Irishmen, “Hate to break up the party, but this ring is ours! We're taking what belongs to us.” “Hold on! That means that you're the?!” “That's right. We're the team of thieves all of London's been talkin' about. Maybe you recognize these?” He opened his coat to show dynamite. His accomplices turned over barrels to reveal more dynamite. “You have ten seconds. Anyone who doesn't want to die should get the hell out of here.” He lit and lighter and everyone on the ice began to panic and run. We could hear the countdown as Sebastian spoke, “Master?” “My orders remain the same. Do it now Sebastian.” “Indeed. Young Master.” Aberline stopped and turned, “What are you doing?! Hurry up! We need to get out of here!” “You can go if you want to. Don't worry, I'll be fine.” “I can't leave either of you here!” Ciel turned a bit surprised at his words, “I joined Scotland Yard to protect our citizens! That includes noblemen and ladies like you two!” He ran towards us only to be cut off by the man shooting at the inspector's feet. “Stay back inspector.” He turned the gun on Ciel and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, “You only have three seconds left. A sweet little boy like you and a pretty young bird, shouldn't you both be running away?” “I see no need for that. Look behind you.” Sebastian was wearing skates and kicked the gun from the man's hand. They all started firing, but they couldn't hit him. He knocked down the two shooters as the first man threw a stick of dynamite towards us. Sebastian lifted Ciel up on one hand and scooped me up in his other arm. I placed my hands on his shoulder to steady myself as he skated around the man, still throwing dynamite, trying to hit us. The two shooters ran towards the first man, “Boss?! Have you forgotten we're standin' on ice?!” This caught our attention as the ice began to crack, “Sebastian!” Sebastian slowed and dropped me before grabbing both of Ciel's hands, spinning and then throwing him. He turned to me and grabbed me before lifting me. I closed my eyes as I expected him to throw me, but he held me closely. I opened my eyes to see him looking up at me as he held me up, “What are you doing?” “Do you trust me?” I bit my lip nervously, “Yes.” “Then hold on to me.” I tightened my hold on his shoulders as the ice cracked and gave way.

I felt the air moving around me before we came to a halt. Sebastian and jumped up at the last second, and now I stood, his arm tightly around my waist, with Ciel on top of his sculpture, sailing atop the water. Everyone cheered at the sight. “Was tossing me about like that really necessary?” “My apologies Sir. But we did have an audience after all, I thought it might add a bit of flair to the show.” “The hope diamond will sleep safely at the bottom of the river. Not a bad end.” “But won't it curse all of London now?” “Somehow I doubt that will happen. Besides, if a ring can destroy this city then it wasn't meant to survive. After all, we Phantomhives have lived on. Tell me something. Earlier you had accused Noah of being arrogant. But he was only trying to save a few, wouldn't the desire to protect everyone be even more arrogant?” “Yes it would seem so.” “Ah well, an arrogant fool like that every now and then might not be so bad.”

When it was finally time for bed, I asked Sebastian to bring a hot cup of tea to my room. I was still terribly cold from the festival, and I wouldn't be able to sleep if I stayed cold. I had the blankets tightly wrapped around myself when I heard him knock. “Come in.” He walked in with a tray carrying a steaming cup. He handed me the cup and I gratefully drank. “My Lady, are you feeling alright?” “No. I'm terribly cold, and even this tea isn't helping.” He placed the tray down on a table and took my empty cup away before sitting next to me and pulling me into his arms. I curled up and leaned into him more as I shivered, “I'm so cold.” “You are a bit chilled.” I placed my face in his neck and felt his warmth slowly chasing away the cold. I started to fall asleep, “Sebastian?” “Yes?” “Will you stay with me tonight? I won't be able to sleep if it's cold.” He seemed to think it through before answering, “Yes.” I layed down and he pulled the blankets tighter around me before laying beside me and pulling me closer to him again. I smiled, “Thank you.” “I wouldn't be a very good mate if I left you to freeze.” I was half asleep at this point and couldn't stop myself, “I'm glad I'm your mate.”


	13. Her Butler, However You Please

I sighed as I looked at the calendar. That day had finally come back around again. I knew Ciel would be in a horrid mood for a while, and tomorrow would be the worst of it. Finny and Meyrin had come to me earlier asking if we could celebrate tomorrow. It was an honest request, and they had no idea what tomorrow truly was, but I had to turn them down on the offer. My scar burned in remembrance of that horrible day that would haunt me for as long as I lived. Tomorrow was Ciel's birthday, but it was also the day that we lost everything.

I jumped when the doors slammed open and Lizzy ran through the door to Ciel. “Ciel!” “Lizzy?” She hugged him tightly and spun him around giggling. She grabbed his hand and placed a small wrapped box into it, “Here! This is for you. Open it okay, I can't wait!” I could tell he was confused about the whole thing, but grabbed one side of the ribbon and pulled, but was soon stopped by Lizzy, “Hold on a moment. I thought I broke this ring a while ago.” “Well fortunately Sebastian was able to repair it.” “But that's impossible, it was chipped! I don't even see a single crack.”

“That is true, but if I couldn't do something so simple then,” “Then what kind of butler would he be.” I smiled as Ciel finished Sebastian's sentence. Sebastian seemed surprised, but bowed, “You took the words right out of my mouth Sir.”

Lizzy seemed slightly upset, “Oh he fixed it. That's fantastic news.” Paula walked in behind Lizzy, “My Lady, are you alright?”

“So, Lady Elizabeth, what do you have in the box?” Sebastian asked. Lizzy gasped and grabbed the box, “Oh it's nothing! It's a secret!” Ciel was the most surprised, “A secret? But you just told me to open it didn't you?” Lizzy laughed before holding the box behind her back, “I was teasing you silly.” “Teasing?” “No proper Lady would try to win a gentleman with material things. That would be unseemly. Now, are you ready Paula? Ring the bells.” Paula was surprised but quickly caught on, “Oh, yes, of course my Lady. Jingle, jingle, jingle.” “Well that's all so have a good day!” Lizzy grabbed Paula and ran out of the house.

Sebastian, Ciel and I stared at the door for a few seconds before Ciel spoke, “She came here, to ring some, bells for me?” “Tomorrow is your birthday young Master. I'm sure that's why she came.” Ciel seemed to have forgotten about his birthday until now. “So what do you think? Shall we hold a birthday party? It seems that some people would like to celebrate with you.” We could see Meyrin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka hiding behind one of the pillars and peeking out at us. I could see it all register with Ciel as his eyes seemed to lose focus, “Tomorrow, is my birthday.” I knew he was remembering the night our parents were killed.

I reached forward and grabbed Sebastian's arm to get his attention and pulled him towards me, “You don't understand what tomorrow truly is.” I could see the confusion in his eyes and knew he wanted me to explain further, but my voice seemed caught in my throat. The burning from my scar intensified as I tried to explain the events that took place on Ciel's birthday years ago, but the pain was too much. I flinched and my hand moved to my side, applying pressure. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as sweat began to bead across my forehead from the pain. I could smell smoke and my eyes burned. I couldn't breath. I was suffocating in a memory. I was pulled back when I felt Sebastian lightly wipe my cheeks, and I realized a few tears had escaped. “My Lady, are you alright?” I nodded, “Just a memory.”

Later that night, I stood with Ciel in his study discussing the missing persons case that he had been assigned by the Queen. Young girls were being kidnapped, and vanished without a trace. Their bodies had yet to turn up though, so the investigation had no leads. As we were discussing the case, I heard the phone ring, and shortly after Sebastian walked into the room.

“Elizabeth's disappeared?” “Yes. Her maid says she lost track of her when they were stuck in traffic in Islington.” “Then that's where we are headed. Honestly, what was she thinking?” “First you should take a look at this.” It was a letter from Scotland Yard discussing all that they knew of the kidnappings. Apparently the kidnapper leaves behind a piece of the hope diamond, the very same stone we were just chasing after. The very same stone that is said to bring great disaster upon the one who possesses it. “What now my Lord?” Ciel placed the letter down on his desk, “We do what the Queen has asked of us. That is always our first priority. My job, as guardian of the underworld.” I couldn't believe what I was hearing, “But Ciel, Lizzy” “Her majesty's orders are second to none!” I flinched slightly before growling. I knew I had been heard when Ciel glared at me, “No exceptions.” I spun around and left the room, slamming the door as I left. I was not going to leave Lizzy on her own out there. With these strings of kidnappings happening, she could have easily been taken, and if that's the case, I had to find her before something happened to her.

I could hear Ciel discussing plans with Sebastian upstairs as I quietly walked to the foyer and towards the door. I grabbed my cloak and pulled my hood over my head before quietly walking outside and starting towards the heart of London. I could feel my demon blood warming at the promise of a hunt and soon I was running, my ears twitched at the slightest sounds, my nose picking up scents miles away in London. I wasn't just a demon, but a cat demon. I was born to hunt and track, and now I was going to put my new abilities to the test. I didn't need anything to compare scents to as I knew Lizzy's scent as well as Ciel's. I could still hear Ciel's voice as he read the report from Scotland Yard. They suspected that the girls that were taken were dead, and if the same person took Lizzy, then she could easily face the same fate. I felt my muscles tense as I ran faster. At this rate, I would be in London in no time.

Soon I stood in the middle of London. It was very late, and most had already turned in for the night. The streets were vacant making it easier for me to single out Lizzy's scent. I started to walk down the street towards Islington where Lizzy disappeared.

I stopped dead in my tracks when Lizzy's scent hit me full force. I turned towards where the scent continued and noticed it lead down an alleyway. I was about to follow until I heard barking and someone running in my direction. “Ciel?!” I could see him running towards me while being pulled by Pluto. Pluto pulled him past me and into the alley, and finally Ciel was able to stop him. “Eve? What are you doing here?” I was about to answer, but Pluto began to drag Ciel towards a dog at the end of the alley. I could see Ciel was getting angry, “Why do you have to start looking for a mate now?!” That's when we heard a familiar voice.

“Oh, a man looking for a mate? Perhaps I can help. I am a hunter of love, and at last, my pray is before me. Red is the color of fiery passion, and I am flaming.” We both could see someone standing on the roof, and I recognized the red coat immediately. “A gorgeous man right there!”

“You again!” “A deadly efficient butler that's me. Though, I do find myself masterless at the moment.” Grell jumped down to stand in front of us. “After the madam Red incident I was temporarily demoted, and now I only get the lowliest of jobs. That brute Will told me I wouldn't get my old post back until I collected some truly troublesome souls. Rotten sadist. Although I must confess I like rotten fruit every now and then, and those cold, bruiting eyes of his could sure keep me warm enough on a freezing night.” That's when he finally set his eyes on Pluto. “And who is this wild one? He's a cutie. Oh dear, you aren't considering avenging your beloved Aunt Red are you, I mean that would just be silly.” I growled and bared my fangs at him and he seemed to remember what I was. Ciel finally couldn't take it anymore, “You shut up!” “Now, now, be nice. I don't see Bassy anywhere, and all you have with you at the moment is a half demon, so what could a brat like you possibly do without him?” “Be quiet!” Pluto lunged at him and started growling. “Oh, is he your protector for the evening? Why does this little kid get all the good looking men?” Pluto jerked his leash free and lunged. “Oh, he's going to attack me! How exciting! I'm all yours so please be gentle!” Pluto ran past him with Ciel and I close behind him, leaving Grell behind. “Uh? Hey! What am I chopped liver?!”

As we followed Pluto, Lizzy's scent began to get stronger. We were defiantly heading in the right direction. When we finally caught up to Pluto enough to see him, we noticed a shop in the distance with its lights on, along with a doll in the windowsill that looked exactly like Lizzy. “Lizzy.” Ciel must have seen the doll as well. “Look what we have here. Number 423 on the to die list, butler and puppeteer to the house of Mandalay. A mister, Drocell Kinds.” Grell closed his book as we heard glass breaking. Ciel and I ran towards the shop and noticed the window was broken, and the doll was missing.

Pluto had the doll in his mouth and brought it over to Ciel. The doll was exactly like Lizzy, and had her hair ribbon tied around it's waist. I could feel a breeze in the room and noticed a door open. I walked towards it while Ciel still held the doll. The door creaked when I pushed it open, catching his attention. I could hear him walking towards me, but I was shocked by the sight. I slowly stepped forward. A huge castle stood in the distance behind the shop.

“Goodness. Not exactly the most welcoming of places is it?” I could see Ciel was conflicted about something before he spoke, “Fine Grell. Come in with me.” “Oh?” “Protect me and I'll grant a request.” “How insulting, Earl or not, you think I'm the type of woman you can just buy with money.” “I'll give you Sebastian for a day. You can do whatever you want with him.” I felt my heart stop. “Huh? Sebastian and whatever I want to do. Even kissing?!” “If that's what you want.” “Does that mean I can use tongue?!” “Do anything you please with him.” I growled and hissed. Sebastian is mine, and no one is taking him from me. I stepped around Ciel and grabbed the front of Grell's shirt before pulling him down level with my face, “Or you can forget the whole deal, follow us in, and I let you keep your face.” I growled louder as my claws lengthened and I drew my hand back, ready to slice. He flinched and I could see the color drain from his face, “No please! Not my beautiful face!” “Then we have a deal?” “Yes! Yes! Whatever you say, just don't hurt me!” I shoved Grell back from me before turning and walking to the castle.

I kicked the door open and was surprised to see a life sized doll standing in the middle of the room. Ciel and Grell got closer to the doll, but I stood back slightly. I didn't like the feeling in this place, and that doll was the center of my unease. “Hey look. That ring is a lot like yours isn't it.” The doll was wearing a piece of the hope diamond. I gasped when the doll's eyes moved and its hand lunged forward, grabbing Ciel by the neck. I ran forward and grabbed the dolls wrist to pry it's hand from his neck, but the doll wouldn't budge. “What kind of doll is this?!” Ciel choked out a plea to Pluto, but he was chewing on a doll. A piece of the chandelier above us fell and hit the doll's head, causing her to release her grip. As Ciel fell back, I kicked the doll away. It slid to a stop a few feet from us and stared.

“Now why are you calling on the puppy when you should be calling me?” “Grell.” “As a reaper, I have all the tools needed for harvesting a soul. See? My death scythe!” I rolled my eyes at his “scythe”. It was just two pairs of scissors. I looked to Ciel, “Don't count on him too much, he's useless with those things.” I could hear Grell screeching, “Will took my other scythe and only let me have these! Even so, they're very sharp and can cut through any soul! Watch!” He jumped down and lunged for the doll while Ciel called for him to stop, “Hold on! Don't hurt her, she isn't actually a doll!” He swung the scissors and the doll fell. With a closer look, he cut her throat, but sand began to pour out. “Maybe she was a doll after all.” Ciel took the ring from the doll when we heard someone singing.

A door opened and a man walked in, “What a useless doll, she was another failure. So then I thought to myself, in order to succeed I needed to make them considerably stronger than this.” This man was a threat. He began singing again, “Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady.” As he was singing more dolls began walking into the room. I could hear Ciel talking to himself, “I've seen them before.” Grell charged forward towards the dolls while Ciel tried to call him back. “Take this dolls!” He tried to cut through them, and I could hear the sound of the scissors scraping against metal before he was thrown back towards us. “I couldn't cut them!” “Grell this is an order! You and Pluto stay here and keep the dolls occupied. Play with them. For as long as it takes.” “Huh?” Ciel ran towards the door as one of the dolls swung for Grell, “You're going to leave me here?! Not very human of you!” “I'm the inhuman one.”

I started to leave as well until Grell grabbed onto my cloak, “You're going to leave me too?!” “I have to protect him. Sebastian's not here and I'm all he has at the moment.” I snatched my cloak out of his hand and ran after Ciel. Grell's question stalled me slightly and I couldn't see Ciel anywhere, but I knew where he was. I followed into a room full of masks. I could hear whispers floating around the room coming from the masks, all whispering about me. I ran past them up a staircase and towards a door. I finally reached the door and the whispers stopped when I grabbed the handle, but I could still clearly hear one voice. Sebastian.

“Truly Master. Nothing good ever happens on your birthday does it? You lost your parents, your home, and this time you stand to lose Lady Elizabeth. You will also lose Lady Eve if you continue as you are.” “Sebastian!” “She may be a demon, but she has yet to reach maturity. She will die as easily as a human until that time. You run and risk your life, but she will gladly give hers to save you. What will you do should you lose her as well? How would you go on knowing she died because of you?”


	14. Her Butler, Forlorn

I couldn't believe what I was hearing as I listened to Sebastian's voice. “You lost your parents, your home, and this time, you stand to lose Lady Elizabeth. If you continue down this path of destruction, you will lose Lady Eve as well.”

“Sebastian! Take that back, right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't like you taunting me!”

“Master, earlier you informed me you had some business to take care of. This business of yours, did it include endangering yourself? In a misguided effort to rewrite the past I mean. Do you remember what you said at the Frost Fair? About your body, about your ring? What you said was that both had been shattered and reborn, and that you no longer had any fear of being broken yourself.”

“I remember. You don't need to remind me.”

I tightened my grip on the door handle, and that's when I heard it. Singing. I gasped as I felt a pinch in my shoulder before my vision began to turn black and I felt as if I couldn't stand. I fell backwards, and the last thing I felt were hands, all around me, lifting me up from the ground.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around to see I was in a room that resembled a work shop. I could feel I was laying on a cold table. I tried to lift my head to get a better look around, but I couldn't move. I tried to lift my arm and found that I couldn't even move my fingers. 'What did he do to me?' I could hear faint footsteps walking towards me before a man finally walked into my line of sight. I recognized him as the one controlling the dolls.

“Oh good, you're awake now.” He walked to me and gently grabbed my face to turn my face towards him, “My, you will make an exceptional doll, but what shall I use? Iron and steel would be too harsh for you, but silver and gold can be stolen away. I'm not quite sure yet what I shall use for you.”

“W-what did y-you do t-to me?” I was so weak I could hardly from words.

“It's a special formula that I use on the girls to help them relax before I turn them into dolls. They never wake up before I'm done, why did you?” I couldn't even speak this time, the drug seemed to be affecting every part of me, and seemed to be getting stronger by the minute.

I watched him walk over to the table and continue to think of a material to use. My head rolled to the other side, and that's when I finally noticed Lizzy sitting in a chair. Her head was down slightly and her eyes were closed. At first glance, it appeared that she was sleeping.

“Oh my, it appears we have company on the way.” I heard Pluto howling and shortly after, multiple footsteps running upstairs.

“Lizzy! Eve!” Ciel ran over to Lizzy as Sebastian came to my side. He gently grabbed my face and turned me to look at him, “Are you alright my Lady?” I just stared up at him and I could see the concern in his eyes. “My Lady, blink twice if you are alright.” I forced myself to blink once, and then again, and I could see him relax slightly. I moved my eyes from him to Lizzy multiple times and he caught on as he gently released my face before walking over to Ciel.

“Lizzy? Lizzy!” She continued to sit, as if asleep.

“Oh my, it looks like we're too late.”

“Wake up. Lizzy. Lizzy wake up! Lizzy!”

Her eyes began to slowly open, “Huh? Where?”

“Lizzy. Oh, you're okay.”

“That's the ring. So did you like it? That makes me happy. So happy.”

“That was her gift for you. The one you didn't open.”

“How foolish. She didn't have to.”

Lizzy's arm began to move as another voice spoke over everyone, “Then why did she? Why is her body moving without her control? And why, why is she going to hurt the one person she loves most in the world?” Lizzy caught an axe that was flying towards her, and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

“What's happening to her?!”

She flew up higher, raised the axe, and came down as she screamed. “No! No, no! No! No, no!”

“Look sharp Grell! Can't you see what's happening!”

“I suppose so, but I would hate to chip one of my blades.”

Sebastian held Ciel with one arm, and caught the axe with his other hand before turning towards Grell, “Please do help us out Grell.”

That caught his attention, “Oh Bassy, how could I deny you! Well then, when we kiss, can there be just a little bit of tongue?” When I heard that I felt my whole body twitch as my anger rose.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can in fact tie a cherry stem in a knot using my tongue.”

“Huh?! Oh my!” Grell finally jumped in as he rushed towards Lizzy, “I cannot allow a little girl like you to wield a better blade than I do. Unforgivable.”

“No Grell! Stop!” I could hear the slice, and then the sound of Lizzy's body hitting the ground. “Is she alright? What happened?”

“A puppet string.”

“Only a death scythe could have cut it with such ease. Well Sebastian, aren't I amazing? Tell me how good I am.”

“Well done. Perhaps you should run with scissors more often.”

“Oh! I am just flattered to death!”

“Now let's see, where does the string lead to?”

“So then I began thinking to myself, I have two new dolls at my disposal, what material shall I use this time?”

“Indeed. And of what materials are you made?”

“Huh? Me? I don't know. What am I made out of?”

“Well, I'm not sure, but whatever materials were used don't seem to be of the highest quality.”

“Oh my, so then I thought to myself, I have always believed that I was human, but, lately, I often find termites crawling out of my ears, isn't that strange?”

Sebastian took the opportunity to use his foot to pick up the axe, balance it, and kicked it up towards Drocell, knocking him under his chin, and knocking him off balance. “Now Grell.”

 “Oh Bassy! We'll work together as one! United by lo-uha!”

Sebastian jumped up towards Drocell, holding the axe, “You are utterly lacking in style. You're no butler!” He swung the axe, slicing the top of Drocell's head open. Drocell and the axe fell before Sebastian came down as well, “I would never lose to someone so hopelessly inferior.”

Grell began to slide over to Sebastian, “Aw, that's my Bassy, so stylish.” My anger continued to rise, and combined with the adrenaline from the fight, seemed to burn off the rest of the drug that Drocell had infected me with. I let out a menacing growl as my head rolled back towards Grell, locking eyes with him as mine began to glow. He yelped and fell backwards as I slowly sat up on the table. My feet touched the ground as I began to walk in a broken manner from the after effects of the drug, only adding to my menacing aura. Grell screamed and scrambled backwards away from me before my legs gave out, only for Sebastian to steady me. I could see him smiling slightly before I heard movement behind me.

We all focused on Drocell as he began to stand, “So then, I thought, to myself, I still have a task. I must report, to my, master.” He began to slowly walk towards a door as we watched him.

“What's wrong with this loon? He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?”

“Perhaps I judged him too hastily. He may be, one hell of a butler.”

He finally reached the door and leaned into it, “Master. It's me.” He opened the door and fell into the room and onto the floor. He had finally died.

We all walked in to find Pluto in his demon hound form sitting in front of a man in a chair faced away from us. “Why is he here?” Pluto looked up when Ciel spoke before licking the mans hand and laying back down, “And why, is he so friendly?” That's when we heard another voice.

“I'm terribly sorry. My butler's incompetence prevents me from offering you hospitality.”

“You're the one behind this? Why would you want to turn little girls into dolls?”

“Perfection is so difficult to attain. And when it is achieved, it is fleeting. Doll making is noble work, it preserves that which is most beautiful in this world. A doll is a perfect little person forever frozen in time.”

“I have to disagree, those little brats of yours were anything but lovely.”

 “Why are you after me? You won't win.” Ciel pulled off the ring that he had taken from the doll and threw it at the mans chair, “I'm no one's doll, and I will never be part of your collection.”

“You aught to learn your place boy.”

“What?”

“My butlers head was filled with straw, with such limited intellect, I don't suppose he could understand why I wanted you. Ciel Phantomhive. The manner of your death has been fated since the day of your birth. That body you wear, is unclean!”

“But how? How could you know about that?”

“I cannot allow someone like you to live in this world. Your existence is a desecration! Unclean, unnecessary, unwanted. That is why I intend to erase you.”

“What?”

The chair began to shake and move as the man began to get louder, “Snuff him out. He is unclean, unnecessary, unwanted! End him! End him! End him!”

“Stop talking!” Ciel ran forward before facing the man and gasping. We all walked forward and Sebastian spoke.

“It's a puppet.” Sitting in the dolls lap was an even smaller puppet. It was very creepy looking and was painted similar to a clown. I gasped when it started moving and stood up. It looked at us with a calm face for a few seconds before letting out a horrid laugh, and it's face changed to that of something out of a nightmare. Ciel stepped back and it took the opportunity to jump down and run for the door and laughed.

“Sebastian, go catch that thing.”

“The person pulling the strings is elsewhere my Lord. It wouldn't do us any good to give chase. Now I see, there were hidden strings woven through out the entire room. How very unpleasant.”

It was early the next morning before everything was done and we were ready to head home. “Bassy! My love! It's time for our kiss!” Grell dove for Sebastian, he ducked, and Grell slid face first across the ground. I chuckled at the sight of him with the dirt piled up around his head.

Sebastian was holding Lizzy and turned to Ciel, “Well young Master, what now? Would you like me to avenge Madam Red for you?”

 Grell sat up quickly and laughed nervously, “Okay, on second thought, the kiss can wait until next time. Bye bye Bassy!” Grell jumped off and into the trees.

“Wait Grell!”

“No, leave it. Not today.” Ciel stepped closer and placed his hand on Lizzy's cheek, “Elizabeth's here. I don't want her to see anymore bloodshed.” With that, we finally started to head back home.

We all sat in the dinning room, holding a party for Ciel's birthday. I knew he hated every minute of it, but it made Lizzy happy, so he went along with it. “Happy birthday Ciel!”

“Happy birthday to you Master!”

I walked around the table over to Ciel and kissed his cheek, “Happy birthday Ciel.” I stood next to him while Sebastian cut the pudding and passed it to Ciel and then a piece to Lizzy.

“What a bother, you could have just cut it in the kitchen.” He took a bite and chewed before his eyes opened in surprise and pulled a ring from his mouth, “What is this?”

“Well the season is almost upon us, so it is a traditional Christmas pudding. Whoever's piece has the ring in it is guaranteed happiness throughout the new year. It seems you've found the ring Master.” Lizzy stood up and gasped.

“Did you hear that? You can finally be happy again, I'm so glad.”

“I don't think”

“Paula, the bells!”

“Yes! Right away! Jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle.” Everyone was laughing and having fun as Paula rang her bells. The room was lit up with laughter and happiness, and I could see a slight blush on Ciel's face.

“How ridiculous.”

Soon the party ended and Paula took Lizzy back home. Ciel went upstairs to his study, and I stayed downstairs with everyone to help clean up from the party. I was in the kitchen with Sebastian after everyone else had finished their part and left. “Sebastian?”

“Yes?”

 “Why did you say that to Ciel?”

“What do you mean?”

“About me risking my life, and that he would get me killed. Why did you tell him that? He didn't need to know that or have that on his shoulders.”

Sebastian dried his hands, his coat was hanging on a chair and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He walked to me and caught my chin in his hand, lifting my face up to his. “I said what I did because it's true. If he continues as he is then you will die, and I cannot allow that to happen. I am torn in the fact that his safety comes first because of the contract, but yours is second to none because you are my mate. Without you, I would be nothing. My life would have no meaning left if you were taken from me. You are not only my love but my soul, my life, and without you, there is no reason to live.” I felt tears pricking my eyes at his words. No one had ever said anything so sweet before. I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled his face to mine and kissed him.

“Sebastian, I can't promise that I won't trade my life for his if it should come to that because I know that I would without a second thought, but I don't want to take your life from you if something happened to me. I'll try to be careful, but I will always protect Ciel.” I could see that wasn't the answer he wanted and that my words cut him deeply. Tears slide down my cheeks as I quickly kissed him one more time before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to my bedroom. I couldn't believe I had said that to him, but he needed to know the truth. I love him, but I can't lose Ciel. He deserves to live and be happy again, even if that means that I have to give up my life for that dream to become a reality.


	15. Her Butler, Freeloader

I walked with Ciel and Sebastian towards the crime scene. Recently, there have been a string of crimes involving beating and hanging British noblemen upside down. This incident totals the body count to 20. Scotland Yard has no leads, and the Queen has called upon Ciel to solve the crimes. I can sense some tension between Sebastian and I ever since our conversation concerning my safety and life. I know that he will protect Ciel, and I trust that he will, but I can't sit back and allow Ciel to remain at risk until Sebastian saves him if I can do it myself.

 

We finally arrived at the crime scene and Ciel began reading the report that Detective Aberline was holding, “So all the victims had just returned home from India then.”

“Oh! You're here!”

“But the culprit hasn't killed anyone yet.” Ciel walked over to Sir Arthur and took the note from his hand, “The child of craziness and laziness, this man does have a way with words doesn't he? I agree that our country would benefit if these new visitors from India disappeared. Still, I don't like this mark.”

Sir Arthur snatched the note back from Ciel, “With this, he is mocking the Queen, and all Englishmen too! He's Indian, I'm certain of it.”

“Ah, I imagine that is the reason I was called in. Most of the Indians that have come here illegally are staying in the criminal neighborhoods of the East end, and Scotland Yard still doesn't know their exact number and location does it.” Ciel's words seemed to be getting to Sir Arthur judging by the glare on his face. “I cannot allow her majesty to continue suffering such indignation. Sebastian, Eve, let's go.”

“Sir.” With that, we followed Ciel away from the crime scene.

 

Soon we were walking down a nearly deserted street. I had never been here before, but judging by the filth and trash that littered the ground, I'd say we were in the East end, if not close to it. I could see people sitting on the sidewalks wearing torn and tattered clothing, some weren't wearing shoes. My heart clenched with sympathy for everyone here. More than likely, they came here for a better life, and instead they live no better than the stray animals that run through England. I was brought out of my thoughts by Sebastian, “I believe this area is where the bulk of the Indians have settled.”

“Yes. Ugh!” Ciel had bumped into one of the Indian men.

 “That hurt! You fiend, I've cracked a rib! I might die from this!” Soon a group of men surrounded behind him and began to speak out around him.

“Hey what happened!?”

“What a terrible injury, he should pay you back for it!”

“Yes. Give us all your money brat.”

 

“What a cliché bunch of thugs we seem to have run into.” Sebastian looked around before cracking his knuckles, “Master? Should I handle this?”

“Yes, but make it quick.”

Sebastian pulled his gloves tighter and smiled, “Certainly.”

The man that had bumped into Ciel grabbed the front of his coat, “Listen boy, you are out numbered. Everybody within a mile of here hates you English dogs!” He pulled out a knife as he spoke and Sebastian seemed to have flicked his forehead and sent the guy backwards onto his butt.

“Did he hurt you at all young Master?”

“He did not.”

The man stood back up, “Damned brat. You take over our country, drag us here, and then throw us away like garbage!”

“Your people have dragged your filth all over our homeland.”

“How about we show you the humiliation of being robbed eh!?” He lifted his knife up, but was soon interrupted by a new voice.

 

“Excuse me! I am looking for this Indian woman. Perhaps you gentlemen have seen her around here.” These two new men were different from the others around here. The one who spoke, an Indian man with shoulder length burgundy hair partially pulled up, and the other was a taller Indian man with white hair that seemed mostly short except for two pieces that were tied with beads that hung over one shoulder. The first ones clothes carried an air of nobility, and the second ones stature spoke of a confident and intimidating man. The way he kept silent and seemed to be aware of everything showed that he was more than likely protecting the first man.

 The man holding the knife turned to the two new men, “Who the hell are you!? Just stay out of this!”

“Oh my, are you fellows having a duel? And with a woman present? That is not very good. Hm? He has a kahnsama with him, are you an English noblemen?”

“What if I say I am?”

“Then I will have no choice. I must side with my countrymen. Come Agni.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Defeat the Englishmen.”

The man began to walk forward and unwrapped the bandages from his hand as he spoke, “I shall use my holy weapon, which I was given that I might serve my Master.” He rushed forward towards us as Sebastian grabbed Ciel and jumped backwards. I flinched and closed my eyes only to feel the wind as the man rushed past me. 'He's not going to hurt me.' I could see Sebastian was struggling to fight back while also keeping Ciel safe, so I ran forward just as Ciel nearly fell onto the ground, caught him, and carried him back away from the fight. Agni continued to strike at Sebastian, who in turn, continued to dodge. Agni was human after all, and with Sebastian being a demon, he could easily kill the man, and I'm sure he didn't want everyone here to witness murder, especially by a Phantomhive servant.

I couldn't take this any longer, “Why are you doing this?! All we were doing was walking through, we did nothing wrong!”

Just as fast as Agni had attacked he stopped mid-strike and turned to the other man who seemed just as surprised, “What? Tell me men, did you attack this child here for no good reason?” All of the thugs seemed to flinch and become nervous, which told him all he needed to know, “Unfortunately, my countrymen are wrong here. Agni, we are on the Englishmens side now.”

“Right.” Everything happened so fast, it seemed that if I blinked I would have missed it, but Agni quickly defeated all of the thugs. “It is done, Prince Soma.”

“Good.” The Prince walked over and picked up Ciel's hat. “Well, there is someone I need to find, so I will be going now. Goodbye.” He tossed over Ciel's hat before turning and walking away with Agni.

 

It was getting dark, and soon we were back at our town house. We had been out walking all day trying to search for a lead in the investigation, but we came up empty handed. “Well that was a waste of time.”

 “One of those men might be the culprit we're looking for. Let us wait for Sir Arthur to contact us.”

“Master, Eve.”

“Welcome home!”

“Hello.”

 

“I'll never get any peace at this rate if I'm called to London for every silly little thing.”

“Well you are the Queen's guard dog, and if Scotland Yard can't solve the crimes, then the Queen will always call on you.”

“I know Eve, but it's the Phantomhive family line, and I must take on the responsibility as the Master of the Phantomhive household.”

I sighed while Sebastian took my coat. “There's no talking with you Ciel. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs and soak in a hot bath. Meyrin if you will please come help me.”

“Of course.”

 

We both walked upstairs and into my bedroom. My feet were hurting, and I could feel myself limping slightly from the pain. A hot bath was just what I needed to relieve myself from the pain and cold. Meyrin began to help me undress while the tub was filling with steaming water. Those two men from before were definitely strange, especially Agni. He seemed to be human, but his speed and abilities at combat were enough to suggest otherwise. “Mi'lady are you okay?”

I pulled the towel tighter around my nude body, “Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?”

“Well you seem kinda distracted. What happened to you today to make you zone out so much?”

“Hmm, well we were walking down a street over in the East end, and we were surrounded and attacked by a group of Indian men. Sebastian could handle it no problem, so I wasn't worried too much, but then, two more men showed up, but they were different.”

“What do you mean? Different how?”

“Their clothes were enough to show they were different. One was dressed in very fine clothing, rich colors. The other was also clothed well, but not as well as the first. It was the way the second man carried himself, and he was very alert to everything around him, as if he was protecting the first man.”

“Sounds about like the young Master and Sebastian.”

“It was very similar. At first they sided with the men because they were his countrymen, but soon he realized that they were in the wrong and helped us instead.”

“Sounds like you had a busy day.”

“Yes, but it was still very strange.”

“How?”

“Oh, it's nothing really. I'm just thinking out loud. Is the bath ready?”

“Yes Mi'lady.” Meyrin left, and I walked into the bathroom. The room was filled with steam from the bath. I quickly slid off my towel and slipped into the tub. Meyrin had tied my hair up so I could soak without getting my hair wet. The points on my ears poked through my hair, and the steam tickled the tips of my ears. I sighed as I sunk down deeper into the tub so my body was completely submerged in the water. The hot water warmed my chilled body and soothed my aching feet. My eyes closed as I leaned my head back against the tub. All of my thoughts from before were cleared as I relaxed.

 

I jumped when I heard a knock on my bedroom door, “My Lady, dinner is ready.” Sebastian. Oh no, please don't let him come in here.

I sat up slightly and leaned over the tub, “I'm not decent at the moment!”

“Do you require assistance?”

My face burned from the very idea, “Not from you! Go away!” My heart was beating rapidly, and my face hurt from blushing. I would die if Sebastian saw me in such a state as being naked in the bath. The room was still covered in a heavy fog of steam, and the water was cloudy from steam as well. I was breathing heavily trying to calm my racing heart. 'He wouldn't come in here, I'm sure of it.'

When I didn't hear him anymore, I relaxed once more and slid back into the water. I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the tub once more.

“My Lady, we have guests downstairs, you really should get out.”

My eyes snapped open and I gasped before covering my breasts with my arms and turning my lower body against the tub to cover myself, “What the hell are you doing in here?!”

I could see his eyes glowing in the steam as he held up my towel, “Please, as I've said before, dinner is ready and we have guests downstairs waiting for you.”

“Get out!”

He smirked as his eyes continued to glow, “My dear Eve, still so shy. You have no reason to be shy around me.”

My face hurt and burn from blushing, “Mate or not, I am not getting out of this tub with you watching me!”

He sighed before folding the towel and placing it where I could reach it, “Very well, I shall leave you to dry yourself.”

After I was sure he was gone, I stood up and grabbed my towel. My blush had downgraded to a rosy warmth across my cheeks. Once I was sure I was dried enough, I wrapped the towel tightly around myself. It covered from my breasts to mid thigh. I walked out into my bedroom to find my clothes layed across my bed. Sebastian must have set them out before he left.

 

Apparently our guests had been Prince Soma and Agni. They had followed Lau to our town house and were now staying with us until they were done searching for whoever they were looking for.

I stood back while Sebastian worked as Ciel's tutor for his violin lessons. Agni had taken the liberty to wake me up this morning before waking up Ciel. Prince Soma had been pestering Ciel to take him out on the town and show him around, but Sebastian insisted they had a full schedule today.

“You will need a tutor while we're in London. I will fill that role.” I had to admit, I loved the way Sebastian looked when he was dressed as a tutor. It was different, but he still managed to look very appealing.

“Bosch Chaconne in D minor? There's no way I can play something this complex.”

“As your tutor, I make the rules. Surely you have no objections to my teaching methods Master.” After that, Ciel picked up his violin and began to play the difficult piece. “Well done, very good my Lord.”

Soon Ciel's practice was interrupted by mumbling, which soon grew louder into a silent chant. “What are they doing?” Agni and Prince Soma were kneeling in front of a strange statue.

Lau was standing next to them and turned towards them, “If I had to guess, I'd say they were praying. Quite an odd idle they have though isn't it.”

“It looks to me like a statue of a woman who is carrying a severed head. She's wearing a necklace of severed heads as well, and dancing on a mans stomach.”

Agni looked up, “It depicts one of the sacred beings of Hinduism. She is the Goddess Kahli.”

“The Goddess of India?”

“Kahli is the wife of the God Sheeva. She is also the Goddess of power.” Agni held up a picture, “Here she is again. According to our faith, a demon once foolishly challenged her. Naturally, she was victorious, however, her destructive urges were not quelled. She gave herself to destruction and carrinage. But then, in order to protect the Earth, her husband, Sheeva, threw himself at his wife's feet. Treading upon her husband brought Kahli back to her senses, and peace was once again restored to the world. The statue shows her story, the Goddess Kahli, walking upon her husband, and in her hand, the head of the vile demon that she slew.”

“And there you have it.”

“I've never heard of a Goddess with such power. I shall have to keep that in mind should I ever go back to India.”

Prince Soma stood and turned to Ciel, “Alright then. We are done praying now let us go out.” The Prince wrapped his arm around Ciel and began to drag him out of the room while he struggled.

“I am too busy to go out! I've already told you that!”

 

Soon the Prince was laying on the floor waiting for Ciel to finish his fencing lesson before trying again, “Honestly. When are you going to be done with all this? Yawn. What are you even doing anyways? You look like an idiot.”

Ciel was dressed in his fencing attire and practicing with Sebastian. The Princes constant questions and comments seemed to have finally worked on his nerves, “Be quiet! You're distracting!”

“Are all the English this short tempered?”

 “You're never going to shut up are you?! If you need attention so badly why not give fencing a try?” Ciel threw one of the swords to the Prince and I could see the smile growing on the Prince's face.

“Aha and if I win you will go out on the town with me.”

“If you can beat me.”

“Good luck to you my Prince.” I sat on the floor next to Agni while he poured a cup of tea. Sebastian insisted that I sit at the small table, but I refused.

“Ciel you really should explain the rules first.”

He looked at me and smirked, “If the Prince is so eager to fight then I can assume that he already understands what he's doing. If he wants to know the rules he should ask before he begins.”

I sighed. He never listens to me and I can tell he wants to embarrass the Prince because of earlier. Agni handed me a filled cup and I smiled and thanked him before turning back to the Prince and Ciel.

Sebastian walked between the two and raised his hand, “Now, let the fight begin.”

The Prince rushed to Ciel and swung the sword only for it to bend against his leg, “Hey! What the!?”

“A strike like that will accomplish nothing for you.” Ciel began to fight back and the Prince began to panic and dodge.

“Hey wait! This isn't fair! I don't know the rules like you do!”

“Hey a fight is a fight. It's not my fault if you don't know.” Ciel lunged for the Prince to make the winning strike but was stopped by Agni. I gasped as Ciel fell to his knees and Agni was clearly shocked at what he had done as well.

“Sir! I am sorry for I saw the Prince losing my reflexes took over. Forgive me.”

Prince Soma began to laugh, “You protected your master well Agni. So, that is it kid. Agni is my servant, an extension of myself, which means this fight goes to me.”

“Wait! That's not fair!”

Lau walked over and picked up Ciel's fallen sword, “How interesting. Sebastian, looks as if you'll have to avenge your master. Here you go.” The sword flew from Lau's hands and was caught by Sebastian.

“For goodness sake. Master why ever did you have to provoke the bratty little Prince.” Ciel sighed and glared at Sebastian. “However, as the Phantomhive butler I cannot sit idly by while someone harms my master. That would be an absolute disgrace to my position. Besides we're a full ten minutes behind schedule now.”

“The time. That's what you care about.”

Prince Soma stood next to Agni, “I am curious. Very well, I will allow you to duel. Fight him, and in the name of Kahli make sure you do not lose.” Agni took the sword from Soma and stood.

Ciel jumped to his feet, “Sebastian I order you, shut the brats mouth now!”

They both got into stance and the tension rose as each stared down his opponent. I walked to the center of the room and raised my hand, “The fight may now commence.”

 

The swords began to clash as each blocked the others attack. Lau, Ciel, Prince Soma and myself stood to the side and watched them fight. Each dodged and blocked the others attack as if they could predict the strikes before they happened. It was amazing to watch someone match Sebastian in not only skills, but in speed and agility as well. My thoughts began to turn back and I began to question just how human Agni was. To be able to challenge and fight against a demon, especially one Sebastian's age, and be able to hold his own, he couldn't be as human as he appeared. I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard the others gasp only to watch them both strike for the other. My eyes widened when the tips of the swords connected, bent, and then broke both swords clean in half.

Sebastian looked up and caught a piece of the sword, “My how lovely. It seems that the swords have broken.”

Lau spoke,” That means it's a draw doesn't it.”

“That servant of yours is indeed impressive Ciel.”

I couldn't believe what had happened and the look on Ciel's face displayed shock as well.

“Agni is by far the best fighter in my palace. I have never met anyone that could ever keep up with him before.”

Ciel walked over to Sebastian, “What happened? Agni is no ordinary human is he? Don't tell me he's another Grell.”

“No my Lord. He is deadly but he's human enough.”

“I see, but with as much strength as he has”

“Indeed, he could effortlessly hang men upside down. It would be a simple task for him.”

My mind raced with all of this new information. If Sebastian confirmed that Agni was human, then he was human, but for them to confirm that he was the most likely suspect in the hanging of the men, that was defiantly a stretch. Agni seemed to be a very kind hearted man, but anyone could pretend to be someone their not. Sebastian parades around as a human easily enough, so for someone to act nice, it would be a simple task. Everyone was downstairs preparing for dinner while I was upstairs in my bedroom attempting to sort through my thoughts. Sebastian was downstairs cooking, and would be for atleast an hour or so, which means I could take a hot bath without the risk of him popping in again. I could feel my face heat slightly remembering last time. I walked over to my mirror and began to tie my hair up before walking towards my bathroom.

 

Soon I was downstairs next to Ciel eating dinner while he spoke with the Prince. “How long do you intend to stay here?”

“We will leave when our business is done.”

Lau spoke up, “That's right. You said you were searching for someone.”

“And you! How long are you intending to stay?”

“Now, now my Lord play nice.”

“I am searching for a woman. This is her, Mina.” The Prince pulled out a poorly drawn picture of a woman. It seemed like a three year old drew it. “She was a servant at my palace.”

“Well Sebastian? Do you think you can find her?”

Sebastian walked over and looked at the picture, “Even I can't do much with that. But I'll try.”

“So, tell me, what is this Mina doing here?”

“I have known Mina for my entire life. She was basically my nursemaid. The only person who ever really took care of me. My mother and father barely ever paid attention to me. It was a lonely life, but I had Mina. She was always there for me. Then, a British nobleman who had his eyes on her kidnapped her and took her back to England with him.”

“In other words, you're here to take this woman back to India with you.”

“That is right. I will stop at nothing to bring her back.”

 “Seems like a lot of fuss to make over a servant.”

“No it isn't!” The Prince stood, grabbed Ciel and pulled him up from his chair, “You cannot comprehend my despair at being separated from her! You do not understand!”

“No I don't. Something as trivial as that causes you great despair? You're right, I don't understand it. And I don't care to.” Ciel slapped the Prince's hand away before walking towards the door, “There are some things you can never get back, no matter how hard you struggle. But maybe you're still too young to understand that Prince Soma.”

“Too young? I am old enough to know what I want, and I do not want to be alone anymore.”

I turned to Sebastian to see he was staring intently at me. Everything between us is too difficult and too painful for us. He may not show it but I know I only hurt him more than anything because I can't be with him. I felt my heart smack painfully in my chest as I finally realized what I had to do.


	16. Her Butler, Supremely Talented

I jumped and sat up quickly in bed, breathing heavily and frantically looking for the source of my fear. Something had woken me up, and someone was in my room. My heart pounded in my chest as the fear crept through my veins at an agonizing pace.

“My Lady.”

My head quickly turned to the side, my eyes traveled up the height of the shadowed body until they reached a familiar pair of glowing eyes. I sighed out a breath of relief.

“Oh, Sebastian. You scared me half to death. Why are you in my room at this hour?”

“We are leaving to follow a trail, and I would like for you to accompany us.”

I was slightly surprised by this and curious as well.

“Why would you wish for me to go as well?”

“I would feel more comfortable knowing that you're safe where I can protect you, and it is a great opportunity to practice your skills as a tracker.”

I mulled over my answer as I waited for my heart to slow to a normal pace. “Alright, just give me a minute to dress and I'll be downstairs shortly.”

“No need to worry as I have taken the liberty of laying your clothes out for you.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

I waited to hear the click of the door before I slipped out of bed. I shivered slightly as my bare feet touched the chilled floor. As I slipped into my dress, I couldn't help but to let my thoughts wonder back to earlier tonight. Everything that has happened, and everything that could possibly happen slowly swirled around in my mind. I could still feel a slow ache in my chest as I remember my decision earlier tonight. How could I possibly even think about something like this? It was by far the most selfish thought I had ever had. The only way to make this right, and to let go of my selfishness was clear to me now. I had to let Sebastian go.

 

“Can you smell it?”

I shook my head as I continued to follow closely behind Sebastian. “I can't smell anything out of the ordinary.”

“You must try harder, dig deeper to awaken your demonic senses.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Well, you've done it before to save Lady Elizabeth after she was taken, which means it's not impossible. Try to remember how you felt that night and allow the same sensations to overtake you once more.”

I closed my eyes slightly and remembered that night. The fear for Lizzie and my anger towards Ciel slowly traveled through my heart. The emotions grew stronger by the minute, and soon I could feel my fangs and claws growing slightly. I relaxed, and as I took in another breath, I found the sent.

My eyes opened as I began to rush forward, “I found it.”

I could hear the smile in his voice, “Very good my dear.”

I felt the ache returning at the endearing terms. I had to remind myself it is for the best. I had to be strong to protect the two I love the most, even if I have to suffer the pain.

 

It didn't take too much longer before we were hiding against the outer walls of a mansion. It was the home of Harold West Jeb. He is a wealthy man who imports from India. His wealth comes from his various stores and coffee houses. The scent suggests that Agni has been inside, and is still inside.

Sebastian began to relay information, “People at one of his businesses have been found trust up and hung upside down. Mr. West happened to be away at the time however, and so fortunately for him, he managed to escape unharmed.”

Lau spoke as well, “My, isn't he lucky.”

Next was Ciel, “Shall we have a look?”

Sebastian replied, “Indeed.”

Now it was time to infiltrate the manner and find out if our suspicions were correct.

 

We finally found the room we had been searching for. Mr. West was speaking to Agni about the crimes.

“Why not relax with a nice Scotch? Our plan has been perfect so far. You've done well for me Agni. I think we've done all we need to, stringing up anyone else won't be necessary.” He tossed a newspaper beside Agni before picking up his wrapped hand, “With this blessed hand of yours, the Royal Warrant may as well already be in my pocket.”

Ciel whispered, “A Royal Warrant? That's what this is?”

We all quieted as Agni began speaking, “If I carry out the plan as promised, then Mina”

I could hear the prince's gasp before he shoved the door open and ran into the room, “Where is Mina?!”

“What the!?”

Agni stood in surprise, “My Prince!”

Ciel was about to speak before Sebastian covered his mouth and pulled him back, “West is almost certain to recognize us my Lord. We must stay back.”

Soma rushed forward and grabbed Agni's shirt, “What is this?! You have known where Mina was all along Agni!”

West stood back slightly and seemed to be entertained by the prince's pain, “I see. This intrusive young man is your master.”

Soma turned his attention to West before pushing Agni aside, “And you! You are the man who took Mina away!” He looked to Agni before stating his command, “Get him! Do you hear me?!”

I watched silently and could see Agni shaking in frustration. His face glistened with sweat as he fought to refuse his masters orders. Soma continued his orders, “What are you waiting for?!”

I could also hear Ciel's orders for Sebastian, “Let's grab that idiot prince and get out of here right now!”

Lau spoke, “But West will recognize you as soon as you walk in.”

Sebastian seemed to have thought of something, “I'll take care of it.”

 

West spoke, “Well Agni? Are you going to take care of this brat for me?”

Soma turned, “This brat!?”

Agni clenched his fist and I could hear him groaning in frustration. West grinned, “Well?” I could hear his breathing getting shaky before he opened his eyes and raised his hand to strike the prince.

I flinched as the prince shielded his face with his arms before I noticed a figure between them. Sebastian! I felt relieved until I noticed what his bright idea had been. There stood Sebastian, in the center of the room, everyone's attention directed towards him, and his only disguise was the deer's head that had been mounted on the wall behind us.

West panicked, “A DeerMan?! What's going on here?!”

Sebastian's voice was muffled slightly under the head, “Yes thank you for stating the obvious. I am a deer. I've come for the prince.”

West seemed to change from panic to anger, “He's a foreign spy! Get him!”

“Hm? No! I'm simply one hell of a de-”

“Kill him!”

Agni seemed surprised by the order and stood frozen.

“Do something or our agreement is over!”

The threat seemed to snap something inside of him as bloody tears began dripping down his cheeks and he dropped to his knees, “Since I was reborn, I have had only one God and master. I vowed that I would never swing my fist for anyone but him. I am guilty of betraying that vow. Please forgive me!”

The Prince screamed “Don't do it! Agni!”

Agni roared in anger as he shredded the bandages around his hand, his eyes turning completely white. Sebastian grabbed the prince and began dodging around the room, causing Agni to break everything in sight.

Lau spoke, “It sounds like trouble. Perhaps we should leave now.” Lau lifted Ciel, “Come my Lord it's time to go.”

Ciel called out to Sebastian, “Hey! We're drawing too much attention! Grab the kid and get out of here Sebastian!”

I ran quickly behind Lau while he carried Ciel and could hear the sound of the window shattering.

 

We all sat in the main room discussing the events from earlier. I continued to drink my tea while they discussed their thoughts from tonight. I was brought out of my serene state when the prince slammed his hands onto the table and smashed the tea set.

“Prince Soma!”

“All of them. But why?” The prince shook with tears as he ran from the room.

“Oh, just look at the tea set I ordered. Children, it seems this one in particular will require some personal disciplining.” I felt a shiver crawl down my spine from the calm appearance on Sebastian's face, so contrasting to the true meaning behind his words. How was it possible for him to be so kind and endearing towards me, and then show a glimpse of his true self, the cold demonic being that was Sebastian Michaelis.

 

I layed in bed that night dreading what kind of thoughts and intentions could be dancing through Sebastian's mind in retaliation towards the young prince. It seemed the tighter I closed my eyes, the more I began to invision it, false sounds becoming real to my ears through the darkness of my bedroom. The worry and slight fear causing a deathly chill to crawl across my skin, denying me the warmth of my blankets. I tossed and turned as I tried to clear my mind, but nothing was working. I shot straight up in bed as I heard a scream, but as soon as my head lifted from my pillow, the screaming stopped, proving to me it was yet another sound from my paranoid mind. The only thing that could possibly lay my fears to rest was for me to find out what Sebastian's intentions were.

 

The moon cast long shadows across the prince's bedroom as I peeked through the door. He seemed to be resting in his bed, rolled tightly in his blankets, until the blankets were snatched from around him, sending Prince Soma to the floor.

“You careless pig.”

“I'm the careless one?”

The prince opened his eyes as Sebastian stood over him, blanket still in hand.

“You're in England, at the Estate of my Master the Lord Phantomhive. What you childishly don't seem to recognize is that as it stands your presence in this household amounts to little more than a nuisance. You're a helpless child who can do nothing without Agni at his side. And now your pillar of strength has left you.”

“You're right. I've lost everyone now. Everyone who mattered to me.”

“Hm, Lost? You're more of a child than I thought. You haven't lost anything prince. Don't you understand? You can't have lost something that you never had to begin with. Status from your parents, a palace from your parents, a servant from your parents. Never before in your life has anything actually belonged to you. Isn't that right.”

“It's not.”

“Some part of you must have known the truth about Agni. But you were too much of a coward to face the truth, weren't you?”

“Wrong. You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong!”

I stepped back slightly as the prince ran towards the door, and flinched when Sebastian slammed it shut. I panicked and ran back towards my bedroom. I shut the door tightly before climbing back into my bed. I couldn't believe the things I had just heard. The prince's pain and sadness made my chest ache and my eyes burn with unshed tears, and yet, Sebastian continued to peal back the scars from the prince's wounds that he knew would affect him the most. If that's what it means to truly be a demon, then I would do everything in my power to try and rid myself of my demonic half. Sebastian has already mentioned that once I reach maturity, my demonic half would overtake my 'weaker' human half and I would become a demon like him, and I will not allow that to happen.

 

The next morning I had found out that Ciel planned to enter the Curry Contest in an attempt to snatch the Royal Warrant away from West. For the next week Sebastian remained in the kitchen, cooking curry, and thinking of new recipes to try for the curry. He used Prince Soma as a taste tester to decide which curry to use against Agni's. Now after a week of preparations and planning we were finally ready to enter the contest.

 

We walked through the crowds as we waited for the contest to begin. I could feel my heart flutter from my nerves as time slowly ticked by and the contest grew near. This past week has given me a chance to see what it would be like without Sebastian, and it was one of the longest, most painful weeks I had experienced. Nearly as tormenting as when our parents had been killed. I couldn't believe it was possible for someone to experience torment such as that over being separated from someone, but it seemed that what I felt for Sebastian was more than love. It seemed that Sebastian was my heart, truly my everything. Without him in my life, everything was numb, almost as if there was no meaning to life, no reason to live if he wasn't a part of my life.

I had always been told that there was always a struggle in every goal, no matter how slight it may be. It seems that my struggle for my goals were going to be catastrophic. As I looked towards Sebastian's face I could see that the struggles of my goals were mine alone.

 

“Well, I have certain preparations to make, I must excuse myself.”

“Okay! See you later!”

“You can do it Sebastian! Good luck!”

 

I stood beside Ciel in the crowd as the speaker called our attention. The Curry Contest was starting and he was going through the names of the competing companies. Only one name rang through my ears as the man cheered into the microphone, Funtom Company.

Music began to play and everyone paused in confusion as they looked around for the source of the music. No one knew what was happening until the red carpet rolled and two figures began walking. I could hear Ciel's surprise when he recognized one of the figures.

“Her Majesty!”

 


	17. Her Butler, Competing

I couldn’t believe my eyes nor my ears. Her majesty was standing at the end of a long red carpet with trumpets slowly playing behind her. She was covered from head to toe in black, more than likely in regards to her late husband. She didn’t seem to appear in the public eye anymore without wearing such attire. I could only assume she was accompanied by one of her royal guardsmen. His skin was the palest shade of white while his hair was white as well. He was dressed in a white suite with a royal purple vest beneath his long white tail coat. His sword was sheathed at his hip as he stood, towering over the fair queen. Her size compared to his resembled that of a child. I had never before realized how petite our fragile queen was.

The host of the competition spoke in a flustered manner as he bowed his head, “Oh my word! Our gracious Queen, her majesty and mother of England, Queen Victoria!”

The crowd had parted to form a path for her. Hushed whispers fluttered through the air as she made her way down towards the stage. Everyone in the crowd shared the same hushed amazement and surprise. Rumors had spread that the Queen would join us for the competition, but it was obvious by everyone’s reaction that no one truly believed them to be more than rumors. The Viscount of Druitt stood and began to sing the noble song of Queen Victoria. It wasn’t long before everyone was singing together, Ciel and myself included, as her majesty continued to carefully walk towards the throne on stage.

We all watched once more in hushed amazement as her guard stooped down to listen to her majesty. “Her Majesty bids me tell you; I am so sorry that I have been unable to appear before you. However, I am now in such perfect health that I may even enjoy the curry again. My late husband was exceedingly fond of curry as well. I look forward to your food.”

The crowd erupted in screams and cheers soon after and the competition was once again set off to begin.

 

I stood next to Ciel and watched in amazement as Sebastian and Agni set off in a blazing race of spices and determination. Both had been given specific orders to win, and both had no plans of losing. Agni’s bandages unwound from his hand as he threw together spice after spice into the pan.

I watched Sebastian grabbing spices and throwing them together. The pan sizzling, spices flying about as if to emphasis the importance of this competition. I was helpless but to stare at him on stage. His hair gently caressing his face with every subtle movement, his sleeves rolled tightly just above his elbows allowing for perfect view of the underlying muscles that clenched and moved with every pinch of his fingers. Sebastian was by far the most perfectly sinful display of man, and yet I couldn’t shake away the pain in my chest nor the burning in my eyes. If only things had been set differently. Maybe if Sebastian and I had been normal people, we could have a life together. The love and passion was there but so was the nagging feeling that once I crossed the threshold and fully submitted to him, I would be leaving Ciel behind, all alone to defend himself against the painstakingly evil being that was mankind.

‘If only things had been different.’

 

I could feel the suspense and astonishment rising from the crowd and pushing the chefs on stage to border their limits. Rapid fire, one movement after another, no time to think as they moved between the spice bowls set before them. It seemed the crowd had tuned out everyone except for Sebastian and Agni. It seemed everyone was speculating which of the two would win as if the competition was one on one.

I heard someone gasp as Sebastian began dropping dark pieces into his curry. I tried to get a better view and was surprised myself to find him breaking apart a Funtom chocolate bar and adding it into the mixture. I felt my stomach become uneasy at the thought of the sweet chocolate mixing with the multitude of spices in the pot. I shook my head, there was no way he could possibly believe that this was going to be an acceptable addition, especially one that would win the competition. The murmurs amongst the crowd was proof enough that I wasn’t the only one having doubts about the strange combination. I looked down towards Ciel who didn’t seemed phased by the show. Sometimes it seemed he held too much confidence in Sebastian’s decisions when carrying out his orders.

Lau was leaning against Ran Mao’s back, holding his normal smug smile as he spoke, “What an interesting choice.”

I could hear Ciel’s worries and confusion in his voice as he spoke to himself, “Damn. What is he doing?”

Ciel and Sebastian seemed to be staring at one another, almost communicating silently over the crowd. I noticed Agni flinch and visibly seemed slightly distressed at the connection that Ciel and Sebastian shared as master and servant. He seemed to quickly skim across the crowd, presumably looking for Prince Soma. If his strange behavior was any indication, then Ciel was correct to assume that Agni was silently reaching out for forgiveness from his young prince. Agni seemed to become more focused as he turned and reached for a basket behind his table. Sticking his hand down to the basket, he pulled a sapphire blue lobster from inside. Everyone’s gaze was captured by this strange and rare looking creature. I had never seen nor dreamed of a lobster possibly being blue. It almost seemed like it had jumped from the page of a young child’s coloring book.

The Viscount of Druitt stood from his seat at the table in amazement and began to describe the lobster and explain it in a way that seemed almost as if he were in love with the creature. “It’s the legendary Blue Lobster, said only to exist in the seas of Brittney. It’s beautiful blue shell wraps around it like a dress wraps around a woman. So perfect, so magnificent. And its flavor is simply exquisite! The sweetness of the Blue Lobster has been known to paralyze men before!”

It seemed the Viscount’s words only caused Harold West Jeb’s confidence to skyrocket, “Exactly! You can’t just add anything to curry. You see, mine is the truly sophisticated recipe.”

Agni became more focused as he prepared the lobster and continued to mix and chop ingredients and an alarming speed.

It wasn’t long before the announcer had called for the time limit, and the contest moved to the judges table. “And now for the judging!” I could feel my nerves begin to jump as he called countless company names, all finishing with mediocre results. These judges were tough and it would seem they would only be pleased with the most perfect of curries.

Finally, it had boiled down to Agni and Sebastian once again. “Next, Harold West and Company.”

Agni carried his dish and bowed to the judges, “I am happy to present my curry.” He placed the tray onto the table and lifted the silver lid to reveal the once blue lobster free of its shell with a multitude of sampler curries to try with it. The judges face alone told me that this dish would be nearly impossible to beat. They hadn’t even tasted to food and were already praising Agni on his cooking abilities. Once they had finally taken the first bite, it was as if a new wave of euphoria had settled on their tongues and they couldn’t help but to conjure words and sentences to describe the flavors. I covered my face with my hands as I felt the sinking pit in my stomach that Sebastian had been defeated, and in doing so had failed Ciel’s orders. ‘Sebastian will be devastated. He’s never failed Ciel before. I don’t even want to know what will happen.’

The announcer was getting more excited with each word has he moved on to announce Sebastian’s curry, “Extraordinary praise! Perhaps his victory has been assured! But we have one more competitor left to go! From the Funtom Company!”

Sebastian gracefully walked to the judges table as he presented his dish, “I hope you enjoy what I have to offer.” He lifted the lid from his dish and the judges erupted in surprise. Beneath the lid were three white buns! What was Sebastian planning? We had already been thrown for a loop with the chocolate, but now he had somehow transformed his curry into bread?

One of the judges stood in mocked anger, “Just what are you playing at Sir?”

Sebastian continued to calmly demonstrate his dish as he placed the buns into a pot of oil. He was frying the bread? But why?

Sebastian carefully collected the buns from the oil, “They’re all ready now. This is Funtom Company curry.”

The judges stared at the buns as if it were all an elaborate prank. “I don’t see any curry.”

The Viscount seemed to jump as he realized what the bun truly was, “Hold on a moment. Look at it.” He picked up his knife and fork and began to slice the bun in half. Once the bun was completely severed and pulled apart, curry began to spill from inside onto the plate. “Curry on the inside!”

Everyone was shocked at the new dish as Sebastian rose and announced the completed dish, “The Funtom Company presents our special brand of curry! Behold! The Curry Bun!”

The crowd was whispering about this new idea as the judges began to take bite of the curry buns. It wasn’t long before their expressions changed into one of indescribable amazement. They began praising the dish, every aspect of the creation was pure perfection in their eyes. There was absolutely nothing wrong with this dish, in fact with every part they praised they could only continue to find more to praise about it.

The announcer was astonished, “Yet another rave review! Everyone I think we really do have a contest here! The judges will now need a little bit of time for deliberation, and in the meantime the guests can enjoy any curry they like!”

It wasn’t long before everyone was sampling all of the curry dishes, all of which were entranced by Sebastian and Agni’s cooking.

Lau was looking off towards the stage, “I noticed her majesty has eaten nothing. She isn’t one of the judges.”

Ciel spoke, “I’m sure she is avoiding the curry because of her fragile health. But maybe she will try those with top contention. Of course her decision is sure to influence the judges. The Queen ultimately decides who gets the Royal Warrant.”

I silently wandered off into the crowd and towards the curry tables. There were so many dishes to sample from, all of which appeared to be descent curries. I felt my stomach twinge as the different spices from each individual dish mixed together into an onslaught of scents against my sensitive nose. I was slightly hungry but I didn’t know which to choose from, and the smell wasn’t helping make my decision any easier.

“Maybe I should just try one of Sebastian’s Curry Buns. It is the Funtom entry after all.” I picked up one of the plates from the table and giving the bun a testing sniff. Even with all of the other scents, Sebastian’s cooking still managed to stand alone and even chase away the other smells. ‘Even his cooking is strong and protective.’ I giggled at my own thoughts before taking a bite of the bun. I felt my body tingle from inside as the warmth of the curry filled my mouth. ‘It’s still warm.’ I hummed as I took another bite and my stomach let loose with a generous growl. ‘I didn’t even realize how hungry I had gotten watching everyone cooking.’

I was pulled from my thoughts as everyone muttered in surprise as Sebastian brought a Curry Bun to her majesty. My eyes widened slightly, ‘Maybe it’s not hopeless after all! We could still win!’

Everyone watched and waited for her announcement as she slipped the bun beneath her veil and took a bite. She whispered to her guardsmen who happily relayed her message, “The Queen says, you have created something a child could eat without the use of a knife or a fork. In doing so, you have reinforced a necessary quality between our nation’s children and its adults. For that I thank you. Well done. You have contributed to our great country Sir. Her majesty is truly appreciative.”

“Don’t make me laugh.” Everyone turned to see an Indian woman leaning over the curry table with a dark aura looming around her. “How you flatter yourself. Equality? The future? Easy prospects of the Queen of a rich country to speculate on. But what do you even know!?” With one swift strike, she sent the plates and curry flying to the floor in rage.

Harold West rushed behind her and grabbed her shoulders, “Mina!? What are you doing? You’re in front of her majesty!”

Mina struggled against his hold before elbowing him in his chest and sending him backwards. Police soon attempted to gain control over Mina only to be thrown around as if they were no less than mere toys.

‘This is the woman Prince Soma has been looking for? She’s gone insane!’ Soon more people began to glow with the same menacing aura as Mina before turning their sights on Ciel.

“That smell. That’s hatred. Hatred and greed. The stench of the impure. Snuff it out. Kill him.”

Sebastian dove into the crowd armed with a ladle as he pushed back the attackers from Ciel. “Well, what do you know about that my Lord? It seems Kahli has risen.”

“If their story is correct, Kahli carried around a demon’s head. What say you? Shall we disprove the legend then? I order you to stop Kahli!”

“Indeed my young lord.”

The crowd had soon scattered in terror and reformed into a stampede towards freedom. Everyone running away leaving only our group and the attackers. Sebastian fought with Mina, blocking all of her strikes in a flurry of movements. “I’ll admit it, you are skilled. But you’re no Goddess.”

Agni and Soma had rejoined together and began to speculate what happened to the guests. “Mina and some of the others ate a bit of the curry and suddenly..”

Soma kneeled down to the shattered plates before scooping a bit onto his finger and tasting it, “This is Kahlima. My father once told me about it. This is a forbidden spice. It reacts to the dark desires within the human heart. It makes us into monsters.” Soma watched sadly as Mina continued to fight against Sebastian. “I am sorry Mina. I never knew your heart was so wounded.”

Agni kneeled beside the prince, “This is not your fault. She is possessed by the evil spice my prince.”

“I know that. You do not need to say anymore. I have blamed everyone except myself for all of my loneliness and then Mina leaving me too. Such a spoiled brat, why should anyone love me? But you, you were always there, even when I could not have deserved it. I am sorry I have not said it. Please forgive me and tell me, will you stay and be there for me?”

Agni spoke with tears running down his face, “My Prince.” He nodded and smiled.

Prince Soma closed his eyes in recognition before focusing once more on the task before him, “Mina is wrong. Stop her!”

Agni pulled the bandages from his hand and stood facing Mina as he focused all of his energy into his hand. He began to fight through all of the possessed people, cutting a path straight to Mina and Sebastian before joining him in the middle of the crowd.

Together they fought through the people, one after another as Ciel and I stood before the Queen. Her guardsman chuckled before speaking, “You have a fine butler. I doubt he will need my help in this fight.” Ciel turned back to look at the man as he spoke, “A bit strange though isn’t it. This is all because of some spice. But only certain people are affected. If it’s that evil, wouldn’t more people go insane? Really if you think about it, in this world there is no one who can claim to be truly pure of heart.”

Ciel looked around before Mina rushed past Sebastian and straight for us. I placed my arm in front of Ciel as I stared into Mina’s eyes. The only thing I could see was anger and hatred as she charged and screamed.

Soma rushed in front of both of us before throwing his arms wide and turning towards Mina, “No! Wait Mina!”

Agni could only turn to see Soma throwing himself in front of Mina in an attempt to calm her anger. No one could believe that the Prince would willingly offer himself as a sacrifice for anyone.

As Mina charged towards the Prince, she stepped on one of Agni’s lobsters and slipped before falling face first onto the ground. The Prince soon rushed forward before lifting his foot above Mina’s back, “Mina please forgive me!” Mina shouted out as Soma’s foot came down onto her back.

Ciel seemed to finally put the last piece of his idea together, “Sebastian! The Curry Buns! Feed them some of the buns you made!”

“Certainly.”

Soon Sebastian was throwing buns at every possessed guest that dare run towards our direction. Somehow Sebastian’s curry seemed to cure the guests as everyone slowly turned back to normal.

Prince Soma seemed surprised to see the dark aura fading from Mina, “Ah! Mina!”

“Prince Soma. I was completely right. You are awful.” With that, Mina passed out on the floor.

The Queens guardsman soon spoke once more, “The Queen bids me tell you, the goodness of your Curry Buns has defeated the evil of the demon spice and has healed those who it had afflicted. And therefore the winner of the Royal Warrant has been decided.”

 

As the sunset over the competition and guests were being carried off to seek medical treatment, I stood with Ciel and Sebastian who was holding the trophy for today’s competition. The Queens guardsman spoked to Ciel in place for the Queen. I silently moved back and away from the group before walking to one of the large windows.

‘Today’s events have only helped to open my eyes to new emotions I have for Sebastian. There is nothing I can do to fight these feelings I have for him. They grow stronger every day. Even at his worst it only proves to make me love him more. The only way I can possibly give up on Sebastian is to make him hate me. How can I possibly do that? Is this really what I want to do? No. It’s what I have to do.’


	18. Her Butler, In an Isolated Castle

I sat outside among the roses trying to clear my thoughts. It had been about a week since the Curry Festival and I was still shaken by my idea. ‘How could I possibly make Sebastian hate me? If I were to become taken by someone else then perhaps, or perhaps I could be setting up a poor man’s funeral should Sebastian become angry with him instead of me. I could lie to him and tell him that I hate him, but he would more than likely call my bluff and then he would know my true feelings for him. If he finds out that I love him then it’s all over, and I’ll have no hope of being rid of him. Ciel will always be in danger the longer that Sebastian is around.’

I was shaken from my thoughts by Sebastian’s voice, “My Lady, I’ve been sent to retrieve you for Lord Phantomhive.”

I quickly stood up and spun around to face him, “Oh really? And why is that?”

“It seems Lord Phantomhive has been requested to investigate what appears to be a haunted castle that is scheduled to be remodeled by the Queen. The workers are terrified to enter the premises, so she has requested we rid the castle of said spirits.”

I was slightly hesitant, “And why must I accompany you?”

He caught my hand in his and bowed his head, “It is your brother’s orders. I am merely the messenger.” He stepped closer to me, “As we are both alone out here, I hope you don’t find it inappropriate for me to say that your beauty outshines that of even the most precious rose.” Before he could kiss my hand, I pulled it from his grasp and turned to face the nearest rose bush. Sebastian seemed surprised by my sudden movement and I could hear the confusion in his voice, “Eve? Have I done something wrong?”

I could feel my heart tighten in my chest as I forced my voice to be as careless and cold as possible, “Sebastian, you’ve been a nearly perfect butler since you came to live with us, but these interactions between us need to stop.” I reached forward and gently stroked one of the petals on the roses and I could hear him stepping closer to me. ‘Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him.’

I closed my eyes when I could finally feel the heat from his body against my back. My body grew rigid as I heard him speak, “Eve, I don’t understand what has come over you but you know I can’t stop.” I felt his hand curve over my shoulder and suppressed a shiver when I could feel his breath against the shell of my ear as he whispered, “Why do you wish for me to stop?”

My throat and mouth went dry as I tried to answer him and maintain my persona, but suddenly found it extremely difficult to remain cold. “This is very unprofessional for someone that claims himself to be ‘one hell of a butler’.”

I felt his hand creep down my waistline before resting against my hip, “Why must you lie to me?”

My heart raced in my chest as I tried to remain calm. I forced myself to push his hands from my body and step away from him, “Please refrain from touching me and you shall address me as Lady Phantomhive from this point on. Do we have an understanding Sebastian?”

I had already started walking back to the estate and I felt myself growing concerned as I could hear the confident smirk in his voice, “Certainly my dear Lady Phantomhive.” It was then I realized I may have just succeeded in spurring him into a new direction to drive me insane.

 

Soon Sebastian, Ciel, and myself were riding in a carriage through the gates of the castle. Ciel was somehow skeptical about the existence of ghosts even though his butler and sister were demons. Ciel continued speaking, “Pathetic. Are these contractors children? Cancelling construction because of ghosts, there’s no such thing. They can’t be.”

I giggled as Ciel suddenly seemed to remember who he was travelling with. I leaned towards him and softly spoke, “You never know brother, stranger things have happened.”

Sebastian even joined the conversation, “You seem a little unsure of that.”

Ciel seemed to grow annoyed, “Oh be quiet. Let’s wrap this up and go home.”

Sebastian nodded and replied, “Of course Sir.”

I stood behind both as the door creaked open and we started walking inside. My nerves in my back tingled and I could feel myself growing more warry the further we journeyed into the castle. I may be a demon, but I was still terrified at the very idea of ghosts. For as much control as I had over my demon abilities, I could only protect myself against a physical being. I had no idea what to expect against a ghost.

We stopped when Ciel noticed the painting that hung in the foyer, “I’ve seen this painting before. Is it a replica?”

I jumped and gasped as the door slammed shut behind us and seemed to lock all by itself. “Maybe we should reconsider this?”

Ciel scoffed at my tone, “Honestly Eve, you can’t be afraid of that? It was probably just the wind. Besides, you’re a demon. Are you telling me that you’re afraid of ghosts?”

I looked around the castle as they continued walking, “Well maybe I’m a little afraid.” Suddenly the candles began lighting on their own, creating an eerie glow across the castle walls, “Okay I’m very afraid.”

My attention snapped forward when I heard an unfamiliar male voice speaking, “Who gave you two vagrants permission to enter this castle?”

Ciel didn’t seem affected as he responded, “So that’s it then? A travelling minstrel is squatting here?”

The voice seemed to be angered by Ciel’s description as it spoke, “You dare insult me?” I gasped slightly as a person slowly became visible ahead of us. He wore older period clothing and his blonde hair was slightly longer than I was used to seeing on most men as it hung carelessly around his shoulders. When his body finally came completely into view the entire room seemed to light completely. His next response had me shaken to my very core, “Me, the king of all England? I am Edward the Fifth.”

I could hear Ciel breath catching at the sudden announcement. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He, quite frankly, appeared as though he had seen a ghost. I could hear Ciel whispering to Sebastian for answers, “This doesn’t make any sense?”

Sebastian responded, “It appears that ghosts do exist.” Sebastian continued with his answer by relaying the history surrounding the castle and Edward, “Approximately four hundred years ago, on the verge of his coronation, Edward the Fifth was confined to the tower of London along with his little brother Richard. They say the two were eventually murdered by jealous relatives. This castle is where the brothers spent their time when they were young. I venture to guess their souls have returned.”

Ciel closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly and spoke, “Though it may have only been a few months, but he was still our king. I can’t change that.” I could feel myself growing colder with fear and worry as Ciel and Sebastian shared a glance before nodding in silent understanding. I had no idea what they were going to do but I knew that it would be difficult.

Edward grew tired of waiting and spoke, “What are you whispering about?”

Sebastian stepped forward and bowed to the spirit, “Your majesty, may I present the right honorable Lord Phantomhive and his older sister Lady Phantomhive.”

I curtsied and bowed my head slightly while Ciel removed his hat and walked forward and kneeled to Edward. He stood before speaking, “Please forgive my rudeness. I was unaware that your majesty was currently in residence.”

Edward still appeared slightly upset and replied, “Fine. You’re forgiven. I don’t get many guests out here.”

Ciel replied to Edward, “I’m not a guest Sire. In fact my company actually owns this castle.”

Edward seemed to misunderstand, “Oh so you would be the new caretaker then.”

Ciel replied, “Not exactly. If I may be frank Sire, I’d like you to vacate the premises.”

Ciel’s reply only angered Edward more, “You’re trying to evict the King and his brother who have lived here for more than four hundred years?”

I felt my entire body jump at Edwards response. This was not going to be as easy as just simply asking them to leave and it seemed Ciel knew that as he continued to speak, “Naturally we would offer you compensation for your castle. I shall repay every regard to your wishes. I’m sure we can come to an amicable agreement.”

I glanced towards Sebastian and followed his gaze to see a small child peeking around the corner of a doorway. He smiled and seemed to be holding a skull closely.

I turned my attention back to Edward when he spoke, “Well well, it seems as though my brother has taken an interest in your butler and sister there.”

Ciel seemed concerned by the fact that their attention had been turned to me but continued to introduce Sebastian, “He is my loyal servant, Sebastian Michaelis, your majesty.”

Richard lifted the skull to his face and spoke as if speaking to a living person, “We would have so much fun if there were a butler around, and she reminds so much of mommy.”

Edward seemed to take Richards words to heart as he focused more on me before speaking, “Indeed, he seems to be quite an unusual butler and it would be nice for Richard to have a mother to comfort him at night. I think this could be interesting.”

Soon Sebastian and I stood beside Ciel who sat on the opposite side of Edward with a chess board in between them. Edward began speaking his terms, “If I win the game you will turn over your butler and the girl to us. If you win, you may do whatever you like with the castle.” My heart raced with fear of the possibility of Ciel losing. I would be forced to live without Ciel and to stay in the castle for the rest of my life. Ciel seemed overly confident in his skills and was sure he would win. He smiled and accepted the terms already sure the he would win the game.

My heart drummed painfully in my chest with anticipation as each chess piece moved across the board. I glanced over at Sebastian only to see him staring forward with no sign of emotion on his face. I couldn’t tell if he was either confident that Ciel would win or if he didn’t care whether Ciel won or lost.

Ciel picked up his knight and smirked before knocking down Edwards king. I was sure the game was over until Edward picked up his knight and it began to glow blue before changing into a new king. Ciel gasped and since he had moved his knight, Ciel’s own king was defenseless to an attack. Edward moved his piece across the board and knocked over Ciel’s king, effectively claiming check mate.

Ciel was outraged by the trick as he spoke to Edward, “Your majesty were you lying to me when you said we were going to play a fair game?”

Edward seemed genuinely insulted by Ciel’s words, “Excuse me?” He started glowing as his voice grew louder with anger, “What did you say!?” Ciel grew worried as Edwards voice grew more menacing, “Don’t you accuse me of lying! I hate liars!” Edward reached forward and picked up the piece he had changed, “This is still my chess piece! I merely used my power to its full potential! That’s not unfair!”

For the first time since the game started Sebastian spoke to Edward, “Your majesty.” Edward calmed slightly and closed his eyes as he gave Sebastian permission to continue, “Unfortunately I believe my master has forgotten his own creed.” Ciel seemed confused at Sebastian’s words before Sebastian continued explaining, “Surely my master remembers his belief that those who do not use their pawns to their full potential are the upmost of fools. My master does not believe in holding back.” Ciel lowered his head in defeat and I growled at Sebastian in anger for his sudden turn against my brother. How could he explain away and justify Edwards strategy of completely morphing a chess piece to win a game against a mortal with no powers of his own?

Edward spoke to Ciel calmly, “Well it seems that our problem is resolved. Right Richard?”

Richard quickly stepped between Sebastian and I, grabbing my hand and Sebastian’s sleeve before smiling.

Ciel raised his head in recognition, “I order to you care for these two boys. Do anything your new masters may ask of you.” He looked over to me with remorse clear in his eye, “It appears you are no longer my sister Eve. You’re now their new caretaker.”

I choked on the tears I was so desperately holding back as Sebastian spoke, “Are you sure young Master?”

Ciel turned his head away from us before he replied, “I’m sure. I’m the one who lost.”

Sebastian bowed, “Indeed. As you wish then.”

Edward proudly raised his head, “Very well then, it is settled. I’m guessing a butler like this will not die easily. You shall surely remain our servant for many years to come. And the Lady, Eve, you seem to hold a nurturing soul within you. You shall make a wonderful and much needed caretaker for Richard.”

I simply nodded as I didn’t trust myself to speak.

Sebastian bowed once more to Edward and spoke, “I shall do my best.”

Edward spoke to Ciel next, “Come Phantomhive. I would like to play some more so you shall remain here as my guest.”

Ciel nodded and replied, “I am honored your majesty.”

Richard began pulling Sebastian and myself out of the room behind Edward, “Now that you belong to me you must get rid of that ridiculous tailcoat. And as for the Lady, I do believe I have more fitting attire for you as well.”

Soon I was bound tightly into a very fitted corset top with a large flowing gown beneath. My hair was styled in a tight bun at the back of my head and I had an apron around the front of my dress. I was forced into very uncomfortable heeled shoes and stockings that were held up tightly by a garter belt beneath my skirt. I’m assuming this was their version of proper attire for a maid or nanny from their time. I sighed and walked to the kitchen where I was to begin preparing supper for everyone. I may have been the Lady of the Phantomhive estate but I spent time in the kitchen when I was younger. I knew a few things about cooking, nothing fancy by any means, but I knew enough to get by. The kitchen itself was well kept for being so old and presumably untouched until recently. There was fresh food set out to be prepared, more than likely provided by Sebastian although he was unable to get much further as he tended to the King and Prince’s needs.

I sighed as I began washing and chopping the vegetables. I slowed slightly as my eyes connected with a sac that layed on the counter. Curiosity getting the better of me I slowly approached it. Was it more vegetables or was it something else to go with dinner? Perhaps a slice of beef or pork? I opened the sac and looked inside only to come face to face with a perfectly intact, dead rabbit. I gasped and jumped back from the counter, dropping my knife in the process. I had seen raw meat on numerous occasions and even seen skinned animals hanging in the windows of butcher shops in town, but never had I come face to face with a recently deceased animal before. It’s eyes stared blankly, completely empty of all life.

I forced my breathing to return to a normal state and picked the knife up from the floor. I walked to the sink and began washing the blade carefully. “Please allow me to do this.” I jumped and winced as I felt a sting across my hand before shoving my hands deep into the water to hide the wound.

I glanced over my shoulder, “Sebastian, you should know better than to sneak up on someone.”

He slowly approached me as the door closed behind him. “My apologies my dear, I assumed you heard the door.” I glanced down at the water and cursed silently as the water slowly turned dark pink from the blood seeping from my hand. If Sebastian sees my hand, he’ll demand to take care of it and then I’ll never be rid of him.

I snapped at him, “I don’t need your help. I’m not completely helpless.” He stopped and for a moment I thought he would turn and leave, but instead my outburst seemed to have the opposite effect.

I heard his footsteps and flinched when he grabbed my arm fiercely and spun me around to face him. His eyes were dark with anger and his hand reached and grabbed my face and forcing me to look up at him, “I don’t understand what has caused these sudden outbursts from you, but they will stop immediately.” I growled and tried to pull my face back only to have him tighten his grip. I felt his hand slide down my arm before encircling my wrist and bringing my hand up to his face to inspect my wound. “You thought you could hide an injury?” His eyes moved to me, never blinking as he pulled my hand to his mouth. My eyes widened as his tongue came into contact at one end before slowly raking across the cut. When he drew my hand back the bleeding had stopped completely and I could see a small drop of blood racing from the corner of his lip down to his chin.

I felt my back meet the counter before I was lifted effortlessly and seated on the top as Sebastian pushed himself between my legs and resting both hands beside my waist, effectively caging me in. “As I said, you will tell me the source of these sudden outbursts and they shall stop immediately.”

I growled and snapped my teeth at his face, “Screw you!”

His eyes glowed and he growled deeply before smiling, “As you wish.”

I had no time to respond as he lunged forward and latched onto my neck. His lips and tongue furiously licking and sucking every inch of skin between my neck and shoulder, his teeth scraping and nipping occasionally. I placed my hands against his chest and shoved hard trying to force him away as the sensual heat pooled between my legs. I couldn’t let him do this. Not now, not ever. I growled and hissed, my legs kicking furiously to force him from between them. I managed to move my hands up swiftly and clawed the side of his face.

He stopped moving and pulled his face from my neck to look into my eyes. I watched the long gashes on his cheek slowly close as if nothing had even happened. He took a deep breath and spoke, “Tell me now why you suddenly act as if you hate me or else I will continue and I won’t stop next time.”

I could tell by his expression that he was serious so I decided to finally confront him about everything. “I hate what you’re doing.” He seemed surprised by my forward answer but waited patiently for me to continue. “I know what the contract is that you have formed with Ciel. Do you honestly think I could ever willingly be with someone who’s only goal in this life is to take away the only family I have left? Do you think you can make me love you knowing that you’re patiently waiting for the time when you can devour my brother’s soul? If you truly believe that, then you’re one hell of a stupid man.” He remained silent as I stared at him. The silence only fueled my anger more as I snapped at him, “Answer me!”

“So you wish for me to renounce my contract with your brother?” I felt my heart clench at the thought of him disappearing from my life forever but I couldn’t bear the thought of Ciel being killed.

“Yes. I want you to break your contract with Ciel.”

I could see him considering his options as he smiled. “Well my dear, I can’t just abandon my contract. But, I can make an exception.” I felt lightheaded at his suddenly cheerful mood knowing he was about to get what he wanted one way or another. “I will renounce my claim on your brother’s soul and still fulfill the contract in exchange for you.”

I felt all of the blood drain from my face, “What do you want from me?”

“Everything. Your heart and soul. The night of your eighteenth birthday I shall completely claim you as my mate. We shall be bound together for all eternity. That is the only way to save your brother’s soul.”

I felt as if I couldn’t breathe. My voice had abandoned me as I stared into his eyes. This was the only possible way to save Ciel? He would be able to live and enjoy a full life. All I had to do was agree to give myself to Sebastian? I took a deep breath before I replied, “Alright. You win. If you relinquish your claim on Ciel’s soul and promise me that he will be able to live, then I will give myself to you on my eighteenth birthday.”

I could see the delight dancing behind Sebastian’s glowing eyes as he smiled, “Excellent my dear. Now you must be marked with a seal to finalize the agreement.” I watched as his fangs grew longer and his body began glowing with a dark aura. Black feathers began gently falling around us and I felt paralyzed in place. My nerves hummed with sensitivity as each feather touched my skin. I watched him bite the tip of his glove before pulling it from his hand with his teeth revealing the same mark that covered my brothers eye. I gasped as I felt his hand move under my skirt, pushing it up to my waist. I moaned uncontrollably as the sensations were multiplied tenfold, “S-Sebastian, what are you d-doing?” I heard him growl as his lips followed the path of his hand, trailing up my leg before resting on the top of my thigh. I moaned louder and felt my panties growing wetter with each second his lips touched my skin. My head went back and I bit down hard on my lip as I felt his fangs penetrating my thigh. I tasted blood as my leg began burning where his mouth was. I watched in a daze as the feathers slowly began to disappear and my overly sensitized nerves grew numb. I released the grip on my bottom lip as he licked the blood from my thigh before connecting his lips with mine. My mouth opened of its own will and I could taste my blood still fresh on his tongue.

He pulled back from me and rested his forehead against mine before speaking, “The seal has been made. With this mark your word is unbreakable. There is no retreating from the agreement and the mark will only be removed once the agreement has been met and paid in full.”

I felt drunk and disoriented by the experience, “Okay.”

He smiled as he noticed my current state of mind, “You should lie down and rest my dear. I shall finish preparing dinner and wake you when everything is ready.” I could only nod before stumbling to my current room and somehow falling onto the bed. It wasn’t long before I lost consciousness completely welcoming the darkness.

I jumped up to a sitting position in bed at the sound of a gong ringing through the castle. ‘That’s one hell of a way to announce dinner.’ I winched as I tried to move my leg. I pulled my dress up to see a mark etched deep into my skin. The same mark that bound Ciel and Sebastian together. My mind raced with memories from earlier as I realized that it hadn’t been a dream. I actually agreed to give myself to Sebastian. Sebastian agreed to let Ciel live. I smiled slightly at the thought. I could actually be with Sebastian without Ciel being hurt. I quickly pulled my skirt back into place and checking my appearance before arriving at the dining room to help Sebastian serve dinner.

Sebastian seated Edward and Richard as I brought the trays from the kitchen to the table. Ciel was left standing at the far end of the table before Edward told him that he could sit anytime he pleases. I felt sorry for Ciel. He had always had servants that seated him and did everything for him. It was only natural for him to forget that he had to seat himself.

Sebastian announced the dinner menu as I placed the plates in front of everyone, “This is hare, lovingly roasted with red carrot jelly and some local beets.”

Richard smiled as he spoke the skull he held, “We’re eating a bunny.”

Ciel attempted to speak to Sebastian as he passed by with the tea kettle only to have Sebastian cut him off with his reply, “I must ask our guest to mind his manners. Common courtesy dictates that you carry on a conversation with the person next to you.”

I snorted quietly as Ciel yelled at Sebastian, “No one’s next to me! Honestly, how am I supposed to talk to them if their sitting so far away!?”

I quickly regained my composure as Edward asked, “I wonder what our guest is making such a fuss about?”

Ciel quickly replied, “Nothing I just wanted to make sure my butler was behaving properly.”

Richard looked down at his skull questionably, “But I thought Sebastian was our butler now?”

Ciel sighed before correcting himself, “Yes, of course.”

Sebastian carefully filled the glasses with wine as Edward lifted his glass, “Now then, I propose a toast to our new friend and our new servants.”

Richard smiled widely and lifted his glass as well, “Me too!”

Edward lowered his glass slightly as he spoke to Ciel, “What’s wrong? You’re not drinking?”

Ciel seemed to give a carefree response, “Oh it’s nothing.” I felt bad for him as he tapped his empty glass.

Soon it was dark outside and dinner had finished a while ago. Sebastian left to check on Ciel and I walked quietly down the halls. Richard had been tucked in a while ago and everything had been done for the night. Now it was time for me to turn in for the evening.

Once I reached my room I untied my hair and let it fall down my back. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head feeling the stinging relief of my head.

I jumped at the sound of Richards voice screaming through the halls. I quickly ran into the main room to find Richard being carried under Sebastian’s arm while Ciel and Edward stood at the end of a table decorated as a chess board. Instead of chess pieces, one side of the table was covered with skulls.

Richard cried loudly, “Please just put me down Sebastian!”

Sebastian only smiled, “Terribly sorry your highness.”

He held Richard up by the back of his shirt and Ciel spoke, “How sad, I was so looking forward to a fight between a demon and a ghost. What a pity.”

Richard continued to cry and beg his brother for help. Edward could only apologize as he spoke to Ciel, “Come now, don’t you think you could be a little bit more gentle?”

“You got yourself into this. Really this has been going on or two hundred years, don’t you think it’s silly.”

Edward’s voice grew more worried, “I don’t want to see my brother cry, that isn’t silly.”

When Sebastian touched the skull in Richard’s hands he screamed at the top of his lungs and Edward stepped forward, “What are you doing!?”

Ciel seemed more relaxed than ever as he spoke, “Merely giving you more than what you asked for.”

Edward attempted to order Sebastian to release Richard but he only chuckled at the command. Edward began glowing again before he rushed forward and swung at Sebastian, who managed to dodge the attack effortlessly. Edward fell to the floor as Sebastian spoke, “I’m sorry to say this your majesty, but for a king I find you to be extraordinarily powerless.”

Richard screamed more as Edwards eyes grew blank, his body shaking furiously. Sebastian moved Richard back under his arm before Edward spoke, “Stop it. I instructed you to stop. I am your king.”

Ciel held the skull now and replied to Edwards commands, “You said this skull was what you wanted no matter what the sacrifice might be. If you take that statement back now, well then, you’re no better than the liars you claim to hate.”

Edward tried commanding Sebastian again, “Sebastian, you must listen to me. You belong to us now.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and replied, “I’m sorry Sire. You have never been my master. I’m contractually obligated to the Earl Phantomhive. I only served you and your brother because I was ordered to. All this time I have faithfully carried out the orders of my true master.”

Edward was angered by Sebastian’s words, “You! You betrayed us too!”

“There has been no betrayal. I have always been faithful to the master that I truly serve.”

Ciel stepped over to the table with the skull and Richard started screaming that he didn’t want to leave Edward.

As the skull touched the table we all stood waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened, Edward looked down at this hands and questioned, “What’s wrong? Why is nothing happening?”

Sebastian finally set Richard on the ground before speaking, “I think there is something that Prince Richard would like to tell his majesty.”

Richard nodded, “I couldn’t. If I had told, then brother would have been sad.” Richard walked over to Edward and hugged him, “I’m sorry brother. I shouldn’t have lied to you like that.”

“Lied? Richard I don’t understand?”

“That skull, the one I carried. It isn’t mine. It isn’t even part of the family. The skull belongs to someone else, someone that we don’t even know.”

“No. That can’t be?”

Richard had tears running down his face, “You forgot that our bones don’t exist. They have already gone away. Since that day, they have been lost.”

Soon Edward and Richard were retelling the events of their death. Remembering every detail even down to how their bodies were hidden away. I felt my heart clench and my eyes burning with unshed tears as the king and prince began to glow. Finally, able to move on from this world once they remember and had come to terms with their death and fears.

We stood outside of the castle grounds as Ciel shook hands with a now translucent King Edward. They were exchanging goodbyes as I stood back next to Sebastian. I tuned out their words as my thigh began to throb and I instinctively glanced over to see Sebastian staring at me with the most intense eyes I had seen in a long time. The mark on my leg was the only reminder that I had promised myself to Sebastian, the only thing that proved it wasn’t just a dream. I could feel my chest tighten at the thought of my birthday approaching rapidly and that now I knew when Sebastian would follow through with his promise to have me. Fear at the thought of being so vulnerable and bearing myself completely to him tangled with my arousal at the current thoughts I was having about what he would be like. What would he do to me? No man had ever touched me as intimately as Sebastian has and now he was going to claim me and seal me to him forever. For the first time since our parents had been killed, I was actually excited for my birthday.


	19. His Lady, Claimed

I sighed and pushed my face deeper into the pillows. Today was the day. This was it. Today is my 18th birthday, and the day that I promised myself to Sebastian. I felt a dull tingling from the mark on my leg, a slight reminder that there was no way out of this. But the main question in my mind was did I even want to get out of it? In a way, I felt uncomfortable since I had hoped to be married before having sex, but at the same time being a demon’s mate was basically the same thing, right? Technically I would be marrying Sebastian and losing my virginity in one night.

I finally opened my eyes when I heard my door creak open and Meyrin came walking in. “Good morning Eve! Happy birthday!”

I sighed, sat up, and stretched before replying, “Thank you Meyrin. Has Ciel mentioned any plans for today?”

“Of course, but I’ve been order not to speak of them to you.”

I frowned, “Why not? Don’t tell me he’s trying to plan a surprise party.”

“Not really, just a few surprises here and there today.” With that I sighed before nodding and standing up out of bed. Meyrin brushed my hair and twisted it up into a bun, a few lose strands hanging in my face. She opened a box and pulled out a brand-new dress, the same one I had been looking at a few weeks ago, during our last outing to London. It was a rich navy blue, the sleeves curving off my shoulders. The top was fashioned from a black corset that hugged my breasts and pushed them up slightly. The skirt had intricate black stitching designs starting from the corset and branching down to the bottom which swept elegantly along the floor. A sapphire necklace was placed around my neck.

Meyrin stepped back and allowed me to admire her work. I smiled, “Meyrin this is beautiful, but it seems to be missing something?” It seemed my words caused Meyrin to suddenly remember what she had forgotten as she stepped closer to me and began dusting my face and eyes with makeup to highlight my eyes and match my dress. I smiled once more, “Perfect.”

The rest of the day consisted of my favorite foods for every meal and spending the day playing my favorite games with Ciel. Bard, Finny, and Meyrin joined us a few times for games, and I was presented with my favorite flowers from Finny. Lizzy came by to visit for a few hours and brought a new necklace as a present. I felt uneasy though, as the one person I expected to spend time with seemed to avoid me. I hadn’t seen Sebastian once today. He seemed as if he had vanished from the estate. I felt almost disappointed and embarrassed for thinking that Sebastian would want me.

The sun slowly set as the day came to an end. Everyone had wished me a happy birthday and left to bed. I walked alone down the hall to my room. As I walked closer to my room I could feel my leg throbbing more and more. I looked around to make sure I was alone before pulling my skirt up to see that the mark on my leg was glowing brightly in the dark. The more steps I took to my room the brighter it glowed. I placed my skirt back before walking as quickly as I could to my room. He had to be in there. What was he doing in my room? Was he going to surprise me? I threw my door opened and stepped inside to nothing but darkness.

I walked slowly to my bed and jumped when I heard my door slowly close behind me. I refused to turn around as I heard his footsteps growing closer. I sighed when his hands rubbed from my sides down to my thighs. The warmth of his body radiating on my back as he stepped closer before he was flush against my back. “Sebastian. Have you been avoiding me today?”

I felt him kiss my neck softly before answering, “Never my love, I was merely preparing your gift.”

I turned around in his arms to face him, “Are you supposed to be my present?”

He smiled as he gently tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear, “I am only a fraction of your gift my dear.”

My face reflected pure confusion, “Really? Then what have you been doing today?”

He smiled, “Close your eyes.”

I did as I was told and could feel his arms wrap protectively around me before I felt a rush of movement. Suddenly my senses were assaulted by heat and steam. I opened my eyes to see I was standing before a large indoor hot spring. The floor was made of marble tiles and the main bath had concrete steps leading down into the water. Off to the side there were towels and hangers for bathrobes. The only thing I noticed missing was any change of clothes. “Sebastian? Where are we?”

“This is a secret hot spring that I built entirely for you. It is completely private as you and I are the only two that can find and enter the premises. I thought it would be better for you to relax beforehand.”

“And our clothes?”

I felt his hand slowly unlacing the back of my dress, “You won’t be needing any clothes. I will leave you alone to undress and step into the water if you wish.”

I took a deep breath and dropped my dress down to my feet, completely exposing my bare backside to him, “No need.” I could hear him groan slightly as I stepped down into the steaming water. The heat burned my skin slightly before I adjusted to the temperature and immediately relaxed. I stood in the center of the spring as the water lapped at my ribs and caressed just under my breasts. I lifted my arms and unpinned my hair, allowing it to fall down my back and the ends to float in the water.

I leaned back as I felt his naked body pressed against my back, “You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. The sight of you, naked in this hot spring, can only be explained as nothing short of pure perfection.” I moaned slightly as he cupped my breasts, his fingers gently kneading the skin. His lips kissed and sucked at the junction between my neck and shoulder and every so often I could feel his fangs scrape the sensitive skin. “My lady, I am going to take my time tonight and show every inch of your body the proper affection it deserves.”

His hands slowly moved up my breasts and his fingers gently rubbed and twisted my nipples. With each flick and pinch I could feel my body jump with sensations as new nerves and feelings seemed to come alive. I felt his lips traveling up my neck and as I turned my head to see his face, he leaned around before gently claiming my lips with his. I tried to turn the rest of my body, but he seemed to have other plans as his arms held me firmly in place. My mouth opened slightly as his tongue explored my mouth. There was no point in fighting for dominance at this point as he would always win. His tongue flicked and tangled with my own as one of his hands slowly traveled down my body before resting at my thigh next to my most private area. His hand squeezed my thigh tightly and I groaned in frustration.

I jumped and pulled my face back from his as his finger dipped teasingly between the folds of my throbbing core. I could hear the smile in his voice, “Did you enjoy that dear? That’s just the beginning for tonight.” It suddenly dawned on me that this was going to be a very long night.

My mind was driven into a senseless mash of thoughts and emotions. With every flick of his fingers, pinch of my nipple, and nipping against my neck my mind slowly slipped further into darkness until I could only feel what was happening. He pressed his finger firmly against my clit before rubbing in slow circles. My back was pressed firmly against his chest as he bit down into my shoulder. I could only moan as his movements grew faster and I could feel my stomach tightening before all of the sensations seemed to rush down between my legs. I threw my head back against his shoulder and reached back to wrap my hand into his hair as I felt my most sensitive muscles pulsing and contracting. I felt high and delirious, frozen in place by the most intense feelings and pleasure I had felt in my entire life.

My breathing seemed to even out as I came down from the high and I heard Sebastian whispering in my ear, “That was just the first orgasm of the night. Do you wish for me to continue?”

I couldn’t speak, the only reply I could think of was to turn around and pull his face down and kiss him greedily, silently begging for more. I felt his hands move around my thighs and he wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. I suddenly felt bolder, so much more confident with him as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He groaned and pulled me hard against his growing erection. The feeling of his hard length against my bare skin had me moaning loudly into his mouth.

I felt the water moving around me slowly as Sebastian walked to the steps out of the water. My skin erupted with new sensations as he laid me down on the marble floor, water dripping from his body as he held himself up above me. His eyes were glowing red and his hair hung down into his face. I could see his exposed body and felt my face growing warmer. He was absolutely gorgeous above me and his only goal was to please me in every way he knew how.

His mouth clamped firmly around my peaked nipple as his tongue flicked against it. My back arched off the floor pressing my breasts further into his face. That wicked tongue of his. He knew all the best possible ways to use it, every movement made my clit throb viciously with need. I needed this man desperately. My hands tangled in his hair and pulled as he pushed his hips between my legs. I moaned his name, “S-sebastian. Please.”

He released my nipple and looked into my eyes, “Yes Eve? What do you need?” I could see the smirk on his face and knew he was waiting for me to beg him. My mind was so far gone, I didn’t care what it took, I needed him now.

“Sebastian, I need you! I need you now please.”

He ground his erection against my core, “My, you’re becoming much more confident as the night progresses.”

Suddenly my mind seemed to snap to attention. I was about to have sex with Sebastian, and I had no idea about where we stood emotionally, or where we were going to be after. I had to know now.

I placed both hands gently onto Sebastian’s face and looked into his eyes, “Sebastian I need to know before we continue how you feel.”

His face grew serious and he leaned his forehead against mine, “Eve I love you more than words could explain. You are my life, my soul, and my very existence. I will always be here for you, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you remain happy for the rest of your life. Your happiness and love are the only things that matter in my life.”

I felt tears rolling down my face as I pulled him down and kissed him, “Sebastian I love you too. I give myself to you, now and forever. You are the only man I could ever be with, and I will happily spend the rest of my life with you.”

He kissed me once more and I knew his words were true. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he finally began pressing into me. The feeling was painful as my muscles stretched to accommodate his size. I groaned in pain and felt him kissing my neck and his hand moving down to circle my clit once more, desperate to take the pain away as soon as possible so that I would only feel pleasure. Once he was pushed completely in, he refused to move only continuing to play with me as I adjusted. Soon I began moaning and moving my hips slightly, signaling for him to continue.

I heard him groaning in my ear, his breath brushing against the outer shell. All of the feelings were mingled together and I began panting and moaning louder with each thrust of his hips. Soon I could feel the same tension from before, the intensity multiplying tenfold. A few more thrusts and I could feel the tight bundle of nerves snap as I came undone on his member. With each thrust I could feel my orgasm starting over and over until I could feel his back tensing and his member throbbing inside as he came as well. Soon his movements slowed to a stop as both of us caught our breath. My body was completely exhausted, although Sebastian seemed as if he was fine.

He kissed me gently, “How do you feel?”

I could only hum in response as he pulled out of me. I could feel my body slowly regaining its energy as I laid there looking at Sebastian. “So, I’m your mate now right?”

“Not yet my dear. There is a ceremony that must be performed before I have officially claimed you.”

I nodded and sat up slightly, “What are we supposed to do?”

He stood up and offered his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull me up. The room seemed to be glowing as the same black feathers floated in the air around us. “In order for you to be my mate, we must exchange marks. These marks will remain for the rest of our lives and deter any other man from claiming you.”

“Okay.”

I watched as he grabbed my hand and pulled my wrist to his mouth. He offered his hand to me and I did the same, pulling his wrist to my mouth. “We must bite down at the same time, consuming the blood from each other will intertwine our souls together. Once you do this, there is no going back.”

“It’s okay. I want this now.”

He nodded and placed his lips around my wrist and I quickly mimicked his movements. We bit down together, both of us flinching slightly at the pain. I could taste his blood on my tongue and felt him licking my wrist gently.

When I felt his teeth retract from my skin, I pulled back from his as well. I could see a very pale version of the contract seal against his wrist and the same one on mine. It was done. Sebastian was my mate, and I was his. Ciel’s soul was safe. I looked down and the mark on my thigh had vanished completely. I looked into Sebastian’s eyes and smiled, “I love you Sebastian.”

“I love you too Eve.”


	20. Her Butler, Offering

My eyes fluttered open as the rays from the morning sun shined through my window. I slowly sat up and stretched before turning my attention to the one who had pulled back the curtains. Sebastian. Ever since our shared night together, he has been the one to wake me and help me prepare for the day. I smiled brightly as he stepped around my bed before leaning down and gently kissing my lips. Sebastian was my mate, and we were currently enjoying the ‘honeymoon phase’ of our relationship. I couldn’t get enough of him, and it seemed he felt the same. We were always stealing kisses and touches when no one was around, and at night after Ciel was asleep, Sebastian would return to my room and lay with me at night.

I walked with Sebastian and Ciel to breakfast, lost in my own thoughts. I hadn’t told Ciel, or anyone else, about what had happened but I knew they noticed a difference. Sebastian was always eager to be by my side, pulling me away for ‘private conversations’, and I was always looking for excuses to be alone so that Sebastian could find me. I could feel my body burn as memories overtook my mind.

_I sat in the rose garden, surrounded by the large rose bushes. They almost came together like a barrier to hide away anyone who stepped inside. They were set off adjacent to the house in an area where no windows could see inside. This was my favorite place to hide. I smiled when his arms wrapped firmly around me from behind. I moaned slightly as one hand slid down to cup me between my legs while the other began to massage my right breast. His lips gently slid against the skin on my neck before stopping at my ear, his own voice nearly a needy growl, “I will never tire of that sound. Your moans, your gasps, they only make me want to hear more.” I gasped and leaned my head back as he pressed a gloved finger against my clitoris and began to move in slow circles. “I could smell you from the kitchen, and I couldn’t stop myself. I had to find you. I need to ravish you, to hear you scream and cry out my name as you unravel in orgasmic pleasure.” I didn’t trust my voice as I continued to breath in small gasps and moans. His finger began moving faster, “I need to hear my name fall from your beautiful lips.”_

_I gasped, “Oh God, Sebastian.”_

_His chest moved with a growl deep in his throat as he bit down on my neck below my ear, “Say it again.”_

_My head tilted back further as his mouth moved to the juncture between my shoulder and neck, “Sebastian!” In a flash, I was spun around and pulled tightly against his chest, his tongue invading my mouth to find my own. He picked me up, wrapping my legs firmly around his waist-_

“Eve are you alright?”

I blinked a few times trying to remember what I was doing. I noticed Sebastian’s cocky smile and Ciel’s concerned expression. Ciel must have been the one to speak. “I’m fine, why?”

“You seemed like you were somewhere else. And your face is red, are you feeling alright? Do you need to lie down?”

I could see Sebastian’s eyes sparkle with numerous ideas if I decided to return to bed, but I needed to spend time with Ciel. I had spent so much time avoiding everyone to be alone with Sebastian, I felt as though I had neglected Ciel these past few weeks. “I’m alright Ciel, I promise.”

Ciel seemed hesitant before accepting my answer and continuing down the hall. Sebastian stepped closer to me, “What’s wrong my darling? Are you tired of me already?”

“Of course, not my love, I just need to spend a day with Ciel. I’m afraid that he may feel abandoned by me.” Sebastian nodded in understanding before placing a quick kiss against my head and walking back with Ciel.

As I walked closer to the kitchen I could hear voices. A man? I stepped inside behind Ciel and Sebastian to see a white-haired man, dressed in a white and purple royal uniform. Surprisingly he appeared very young, but his eyes gave away a degree of wisdom that seemed far beyond his appearance. Was he another demon? A grim reaper? Or something far worse? I was so fixated on this man that I hadn’t heard everything Ciel had said. Something about a zesty butler? No, that wasn’t right. He turned to us and then I knew. Majesty Butler. This was Queen Elizabeth’s personal butler that we had seen at the Curry Festival.

“Ah, Lord Phantomhive and Lady Eve. I apologize for this embarrassing display.”

Ciel seemed wary, “Why is the Queen’s butler drinking tea in my mansion?”

Sebastian answered, “You didn’t know, young master? Ash has been the one delivering Her Majesty’s orders all this time.”

Ciel turned, “That’s no job for a butler…”

Ash bowed his head, “A butler who can’t use Her Majesty’s naptime to check the Doomsday Book for those requesting an audience, come straight to deliver an envelope to Lord Phantomhive, and stop for an elegant tea with Tanaka while he’s at it isn’t worthy of his title.” Physically he was the exact opposite of Sebastian although he seemed to hold the same mentality for being a perfect butler that Sebastian did.

Ciel’s eye twitched slightly, “Somehow I doubt the tea bit is really a requirement.”

Sebastian continued, “Might I ask what brings you here today?”

Ash set his cup down, “Ah, yes.”

Ash began telling us of a church that had burned down during a renovation sometime back but was no longer in use. This church was now a popular site for cult gatherings. He told us about a special book, a Doomsday Book, that was used after death when you were standing before the Lord on Judgment Day. It essentially holds the records of a person’s life; all their sins and good works are recorded within its pages.

Ciel sighed, “The occult again?”

Ash continued, “There are rumors that they plan to revolt against the government. Her Majesty laments that the people of Preston are quaking in fear of these heretics.”

Ciel asked, “And? Are you telling me to disperse them, or to eradicate them?”

Ash replied, “We leave that decision to you.”

Ciel sighed, “Very well.”

There was a large shadow overcasting the room before we heard banging on a window. We looked up and noticed Pluto outside, staring at Ash. Soon he whimpered before slowly walking away. Ash turned to us, “Who was that?”

Sebastian answered, “Just a servant.”

“I see. He seems amusing.” I could see Sebastian’s subtle glare and felt chills across my skin. Why was he suddenly angered by Ash? Was he suspicious of something?

Soon Ash was gone, and Sebastian and Ciel were left planning on how to deal with the cult. Ciel didn’t want me to have to listen to their plans so I went to the library to give them time to focus. I smiled as I dragged my hands across the numerous books on the shelves. It feels like ages since I had been here. My feet carried me to a special place in the back of the library. The romance sections. I skimmed through the many titles before finally stopping at the one book I could never forget about. It was a very old book, a first edition, and it had always been my favorite one. I sighed as I pulled the book from its place.

 A prince, transformed into a hideous beast by a curse, only to be freed once he could love someone else more than himself. The young woman was captured and taken to the prince’s castle to become a servant. The prince was interested in her for she was the only one that could see through the curse, and only see the man behind the beast. She loved him, but it didn’t matter unless he could love her in return. In the end, he risks his own life, defying the curse, and saving her. And as most romance novels end, they lived happily ever after.

I sighed and placed the book back into its place. I had idolized this story since I was young. It influenced me to try to see the good in everyone instead of focusing on the bad. I tried to find at least one good thing in every person I met. I laughed thinking about how my story has come to life. My ‘prince’ truly was a beast inside, but he was kind, and noble. He held himself to a standard and he surpassed it. Most importantly, he loved me. He had loved me before I had been able to truly love myself. I heard the doors opened and turned to see Sebastian. “We’re leaving now if you wish to come with us.”

I smiled and walked to him, pulling him into a kiss, pouring every ounce of love I had for him into it. “Of course dear.”

Ciel and Sebastian and gotten word from Grell that someone has been stealing the Cinematic Records from their library. It seemed that what he had described was the very same thing Ash had spoken to us about earlier. We inlisted the Undertakers help in sneaking into the church inside of a coffin. Now we had Grell joining the team as he was investigating the same thing we were.

Everyone inside seemed perfect. Nuns and priests were walking and smiling. The problem was they were all smiling the entire time. Their faces seemed like they had been frozen and they were all in a trance.

We walked into the chapel and Ciel froze staring up at a stain glass window. I followed his gaze and noticed the mark on the glass. The same mark permanently branded on his skin. I pulled my gaze away from the glass as three young boys ran into the room and began referring to Grell as unclean. I chuckled quietly to myself the more frustrated he became. Grell began chasing the boys but was stopped by a young nun. “Everyone over a certain age is called unclean.” She looked over to us, “I see from your clothing that you’re a new convert. Don’t worry. If you study the teachings of our leader, your body will be cleansed.”

Ciel spoke, “I say, is this place-“

Ciel was cut off by Sebastian “Unclean? A funny thing to say. I can’t believe a beautiful lady like yourself is impure.” My eyes widened at his words. I watched him walk towards her and she blushed as he stood over her. I bit my cheek and could taste blood filling my mouth as he continued to speak. “I don’t know anything about your sect yet. Would you mind telling me?”

I could see the look in her eyes. She was entranced by him as she continued to speak, “All right… But then why did you come here?”

Sebastian smacked the wall beside her face and leaned towards her, “A bug.” He blew against his glove before looking back at her, “You’ll tell me, won’t you?” I could see her quivering and I felt as if I had been punched in my stomach. He wouldn’t dare! Would he!? I watched her lean towards him and he didn’t move. Bastard!

I growled and I could feel my teeth growing longer in my mouth. I’ll rip that dirty whores throat out! And then I’ll kill him! Everyone looked at me and I heard Ciel gasp. I jumped over the seats and forced her against the wall. I growled again and snapped my teeth within inches of her face, “You’ll tell us what we want to know, and you won’t mention this to anyone because if you do, I’ll slowly skin you while you watch before ripping out your throat. Understood?”

Tears ran down her face and she shook against the wall. The scent of fear poured off her in waves. “Yes!” I shoved her hard against the wall before turning my attention to Sebastian, who seemed amused by everything. I growled and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to face me, “You and I will discuss this later. Choose your words carefully because your life will depend on it.” I pushed him back before walking out of the chapel.

I walked back down the road and out of the town. I stood outside of the walls trembling as I tried to hold in my anger. I felt the sting of tears down my face. I felt a hand on my arm. I pulled my arm away and turned to look at Sebastian. He seemed stricken by my tears. “What the hell is wrong with you!? How could you do something like that? Say those things to her when you’re supposed to be with me! You said you loved me!”

“I do love you, you’re my mate.”

Sebastian stepped towards me and I pushed him back, “Don’t touch me. Don’t even come near me!” I could see the hurt in his eyes but I didn’t care, “If you truly loved me as you say, you would never do something like that. You would find a different way to interrogate a woman than flirtation or possibly sex. You don’t love me, you deceived me to get what you wanted. A mate.”

“No! That’s not true!” I could see the conflict in his eyes, he wanted so badly to hold me and kiss me, but he was trying to respect my wishes.

“Sebastian, you’ve broken my heart today and I don’t know if it can be fixed. I thought you were better than this, that you cared about me. But now I see that I was right, someone like you isn’t capable of love. I’ll keep our bond, but just know that the only reason I’m not breaking our bond is for Ciel.”

I stepped back and began walking down the road, “Where are you going? Eve!?”

“I’m going back to the estate. I can’t look at you, just keep Ciel safe. If anything happens to him, I’ll kill you myself.” I took a deep breath and ran as fast as I possibly could, leaving behind a broken Sebastian.


	21. His Lady, Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to figure out how to continue, and have decided this will be my final chapter of this story. Enjoy.

It has been days since I had left Sebastian and Ciel alone. Sebastian had sent word that there was an emergency task they had from the Queen that needed their attention once they were done with their previous task. The note had been cold and informing. No care, or love was written, just simple statements.

My heart ached as the scenes and words replayed over and over in my head. It became nearly impossible for me to sleep as my heart was torn between human emotion and demonic instinct. My human side cried out endlessly from betrayal, but my demon side cried out in a different pain, longing for its mate. My body hurt, inside and out, and I could feel myself growing weaker with each night that passed. I worried over Ciel, but Sebastian was there. He was bound to protect Ciel with his life, and we had yet to face off against anything that could defeat Sebastian.

I tossed and turned as lightning lit up my bedroom, the wind and rain beat against my window. I could feel the vibrations of thunder shaking my bed. This was one of the worst storms I had experienced in a long time. I felt the dread and cold seeping into my heart.

 Soon I was forced up from my bed as the thunder shook the glass of my window. I stood up and wandered through the manor before stopping outside of Ciel’s study. It hadn’t been empty this long since we had returned home. It was eerily quiet in the estate as the servants slept peacefully through the storm. My nightgown clung to my body and swished above my knees with each step. I felt comfort from the silk against my skin and my silk robe covering my arms. Yet I still could not sleep. I stepped into the study and walked to the large windows behind the chair. The curtains were drawn back as I looked into the yard. Even with my advanced eyesight, the rain created a curtain across the yard that was difficult to see through.

I jumped as the windows blew open, rain and wind coming through. I should have rushed to close them, yet, I stood as the wind threw neatly stacked papers around the room, my gown and robe blowing back behind me. I could feel the wind combing through my hair and the cold rain hit my face. It was the closest to comfort I had felt in days. I stepped closer to the window, placing my hands against the windowsill and leaning against the wind slightly. It felt as if hands were caressing my face. I was drawn from my comfort by a shadow across the yard. The rain was still too heavy to see through, I could only make out a blurry figure. I watched as another figure darted across the yard before growing exponentially larger. It had to be Pluto. Why was he in his demon hound form? Was it an intruder?

I gasped in horror as the smaller figure walked away from the manor as Pluto rushed towards the house and unleashing his hell fire on the walls. He was burning the estate! I ran from the window and down the halls, screaming for everyone to wake up. Pluto’s fire came from Hell itself, it was impossible to extinguish. Our home would be burned down for a second time, but this time there would be no casualties. The manor quickly flooded with dark black smoke as Finny, Bard, Mayrin, and Tanaka joined me in the foyer. We ran from the manor in time to see Pluto running towards town in his demon hound form.

Finny, Bard, and Mayrin quickly prepared to catch Pluto and I turned back and watch Tanaka. “Are you coming with us?”

Tanaka just continued to stare as he replied, “I’ve watched this manor burn twice in my lifetime. I’m far too old and weak to track and fight a demon hound. I’ll stay here and wait for authorities. I believe they should be here soon.”

I looked up at the manor. My home was burning and nothing to stop it until it was gone. Everything was gone. The only clothes I had left was my gown and robe. No shoes. My hair touched my face as I turned and ran to follow the rest of the group. We had to stop Pluto from destroying the city no matter what.

We approached the city, and Pluto had already began destroying and burning homes and buildings. People were rioting and fighting in the streets. Killing each other. I could see reapers jumping across rooftops, collecting the lost souls. The entire city had gone straight to Hell, and I had no idea how to stop it. I quickly found Bard and Finny hiding and trying to plan on how to catch Pluto without being killed by everyone else. Mayrin had taken cover in a nearby tower, sniper rifle at the ready. She covered our backs, taking out anyone that rushed towards us. She was a master sniper before working for us, and she was putting her skillset to good use.

Finny, Bard, and myself rushed through the streets, following the carnage left behind. Pluto had to be nearby. I just hoped Ciel wasn’t around, although I did wish for Sebastian to be here with me. I had no idea how we were going to contain a giant fire breathing dog when we couldn’t stop him ourselves the first time we fought him.

We soon found him in the middle of town, howling and barking at the bridge. He sensed us when we were close enough and growled, preparing to fight. Something was wrong with him, his eyes weren’t their usual carefree, instead he was cold and evil.

The three of us stood, waiting to see what he would do. We soon got our answer when he rushed at us, the ground shaking and cracking with each heavy footfall. We split up and ran between buildings as he began burning everything again, trying to find us. Pluto was going to kill us.

Bard loaded his shotgun and began firing at Pluto’s back legs, hoping to bring him down and immobilize him. The wounds barely bled as he rushed to Bard’s hiding place, knocking over buildings and snapping at the ground. Bard was stuck. I noticed Finny crying next to a different building. I knew this must be hard for him to see. He loved Pluto so much, it was impossible to expect him to fight Pluto, but Bard die if we didn’t do something.

I rushed from my hiding place and yelled, “Pluto! Over here! I’m over here!” I began waving my arms and throwing rocks, trying to gain his attention. I turned and ran once I had his attention and he chased me. I glanced back to see Bard run from his hiding place to another. I stopped and turned. I was the only one that could take on Pluto. I couldn’t let anyone else get hurt. I tried to turn into my demon form, but it wasn’t working. Something was wrong. I felt my teeth and claws growing and gasped when it felt as if all of my strength had suddenly been drained away. I quickly returned to normal and dropped down to my knees, breathing heavily. I couldn’t turn. I couldn’t run.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion when I noticed Finny running to me. I cried and begged for him to run away, hide somewhere, but he rushed in front of me and began yelling at Pluto. “Pluto, I know you’re a good boy! You don’t have to do this! Please, don’t force us to hurt you! Don’t make us do something we will regret! Please Pluto, just stop!”

He wasn’t stopping. He wasn’t changing back. I quickly jumped and grabbed Finny’s shoulders, throwing him to the side as I felt large fangs sinking into my side, and I was lifted into the air. I could see the horror on Finny’s face and I could see blood pouring onto the ground below. My blood. Pluto locked his jaws tightly into my skin and I screamed out as I tried to force his jaws apart. It was useless. I was going to die. And I couldn’t even tell Sebastian I was sorry. In that moment all I could think about was tell Sebastian I still loved him one more time.

I heard a loud shot and soon I felt as if I was falling. I was thrown from Pluto’s mouth as he dropped to the ground, motionless. Mayrin had fired the shot. She always shot to kill.

I hit the ground hard and rolled. My side burned and I could feel myself getting weaker. I could feel the blood leaving my body. I couldn’t move. I wasn’t healing. My head fell to the side and I could see Finny hugging Pluto’s fur and crying. Bard was running to me, but everything seemed to slow down. I heard a familiar cackle followed by his voice, “My my little one, seems you took a hell of a hit.” I caught a glimpse of silver hair before I was lifted up and finally saw his face. Undertaker. I couldn’t speak as he continued to talk to me. “It’ll be time for you to go soon. Such a shame. You always were so beautiful.”

I gasped as it grew harder to breath, “P-please. Take m-me to h-him.”

I followed his gaze with my eyes and looked up at the bridge. I could see large white wings above the bridge and a dark figure just below. He was here all along. Undertaker looked back to me and I could see the conflict in his eyes dark green eyes. It was the first and possibly last time I would see his eyes. He sighed before jumping onto a tall nearby building and rushing to the bridge. Every movement hurt worse than the last and it didn’t seem like it would stop.

We soon approached the bridge and I could see Ciel, unconscious on the ground. I grunted and Undertaker gave me a knowing look before placing me next to him. I struggled to wrap on arm around him and stared at his face. I brought my hand to his cheek and caressed his face. He looked so peaceful, almost like he was sleeping. I sniffed as tears slid down my cheeks. “Hey little brother. Looks like I may not be able to see you get married after all. I couldn’t save Pluto, and I couldn’t save our home. Elizabeth will have to look after you while I’m gone.” My chest shook with a sob as I pressed my forehead to his. I could feel my skin tingle as black feathers fell around us. Sebastian’s feathers. I felt at peace. I sobbed loudly as I continued speaking, “I should have told you earlier but Sebastian and I were together, and I was happy. I’m sure you would have acted angry, but deep down you would be happy too. I love him, and I love you too. So much.”

I closed my eyes and I could hear a voice. A man’s voice. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn’t remember why. I felt myself being cradled against a man’s chest. His voice was rushed, but so far away. The more I focused on his voice, the closer he became. It was so hard to focus. His voice was everywhere around me. Eve? Whose name was that? My name? It was my name. I felt myself falling. No, there was something on my arm. A hand? I was being pulled very fast.

I gasped and jumped, feeling like I had hit the ground hard and looked around. The rain was still pouring. I was still on the bridge. Everyone was around me. Ciel, Mayrin, Finny, Bard, and Sebastian. My side hurt as I was pulled against Sebastian’s chest tightly, hearing his voice, “Thank God you’re alive. I thought I had lost you.”

I felt dazed, “What’s happening?”

Bard’s voice filled my ears, “Pluto bit you, you were bleeding out on the ground. One minute you were right in front of me and the next you were gone. We found you up here next to the young Master.”

I closed my eyes, trying to think. I couldn’t remember anything. All I could remember was a loud noise. “I don’t know how I got here. I followed Pluto into the town. He burned everything. Everyone was killing each other in the streets. I couldn’t change my form, I was so weak. I pushed Finny out of the way and I was lifted from the ground. The last thing I remember was a loud noise ringing in my ears.”

Mayrin sobbed slightly, “I had no choice. He was going to kill you.”

I cried softly as Sebastian lifted me into his arms and spoke to the group, “We need to go somewhere safe. Out of the rain. The manor is gone.” We all began walking, although we didn’t exactly know where to go. I felt myself slowly healing with each breath I took. Sebastian’s scent. His warmth. I had missed him so much as I pressed my face against his chest. I nearly died, and the only thing I could think of was Sebastian. He held me close. I glanced up and noticed the marks under his eyes. He had cried over me. A demon had shown human emotion. Fear, sadness, maybe even love?

I reached up, putting an arm over his shoulder. He looked down at my face and smiled. I smiled and spoke quietly, “I still love you Sebastian. I always will love you.”

“I love you even more. I have lived centuries, and I would die in an instant if it would give you seconds longer. I truly am nothing without you.”

I struggled slightly and pulled myself to his face, kissing him gently. “You’ll never have to live without me. Not anymore. I will always be you’re mate.”

Sebastian stopped walking and stared into my eyes, “Will you also be my wife?”

I smiled, “Of course I will.”


End file.
